CPR
by LoneStarGirl93
Summary: Yeah, he was Richard Grayson... He was lying in my arms, unconscious... And he was not breathing. -continued from my old account. Being completely re-written. This should be fun;)
1. Prologue

Alas, the long awaited re-write of my story CPR.

Same story, just rewritten with more detail and a little…I guess 'deleted scene' type action. Reading over the old version, I noticed things I left open or unexplained...just trying to make more sense of it. I really hope y'all like it!

Not too much is new about the prologue…just edited and dotted up.

Hope y'all like it!

Flamers and Praise welcome!

XOXOXOXOXOX

'Oh my god, Oh my god!' was my first thought as I began gasping for the air I was gravely deprived of. I felt his limp body pressed against mine, hanging over my shoulder like a rag doll and looked around for help, but my vision was blurred, eyes viciously stinging.

I continued to violently pant, trying to grasp something firm and sturdy for support. My energy was slipping from me, my gaze was glossing over...and that's about when I started to worry that we were both done for.

'Kori! Kori, over here!' the voices sounded...like a light in the dark of night.

Desperate, I followed them, my senses mildly clearing with the realization of hope. I saw the large wooden platform and paddled towards it, making sure that his head was level with mine. I held on to the worn edge of the broad surface, as one of the people on it pulled him up.

I continued to gasp and flail, as another voice came,

'Kori. Grab my hand.' it said. It must've seemed obvious to them that I was losing all of my strength.

...

So yeah, maybe I should clarify.

To answer the question I assume is bouncing around your head...that girl they're calling to?

That's me.

Kori Anderson.

A girl of sixteen who has a lot on her mind, and many friends, and many more secrets…but I only have one enemy...

Richard Grayson.

He was heir to the Wayne fortune. The young playboy...a superficial prick, who wasn't worth the time of day.

And I hated everything he was.

Of course, that being said;

Yeah, he was Richard Grayson...

He was lying in my arms, unconscious...

And he was not breathing.

XOXOXOXOX

Yeah, okay, it was a little rougher than I'd hoped for it to be. But I wanted to keep it close to the original, so...hope it wasn't too horrid lol.

Either way, please tell me what y'all thought of it.

There'll be more soon:)


	2. Circle of Friends

For those of y'all who remember this story, it's being completely redone. I'm going to keep the dual points of view, because...let's face it, it's entertaining as hell.

And for those of y'all who view this as an entirely new story-I really hope y'all enjoy it.

The original version was about 55 chapters. I'm hoping for this one to be about the same...we'll see what the future holds for it.

Without further ado, let's start chapter one. :)

Please read and review.

Flamers and Praise welcome!

XOXOXOXOX

(Kori's P.O.V.)

XOXOXOXOX

I suppose that telling one's story works best if you've got the background details...so perhaps it's best I should start it by bringing you to day one of the last week of school.

...

The best way to describe the energy of the classroom is simple; it was a madhouse. That's probably to be expected...only 4 more days of school until Summer vacation. The Summer before we'd return as seniors, and 'rule the school' as so many of the girls of my year often called it. A little overrated, if you ask me. Though, considering I'm not a high strung socialite like majority of my year, I guess I'm expected to disagree. Still, I couldn't help but find amusement in the class before me.

The excitement...the childish way they all interacted. It was as if we'd fallen back into Elementary school. But who could blame them, really? Finals were over, and it was smooth sailing from here. The only reason we even had school this week was to make up for the extra snow days we had to take this winter. There was nothing scheduled. No tests or learning...it was simply for the sake of attendance. And there were no complaints from anyone.

Paper airplanes wound through the air. Spit balls-for those who were so inclined. Two small groups had gathered around card games. Texas Hold 'Em, by the looks of it. Coins in small piles, or the occasional dollar bill. I laughed inwardly. Gambling with their lunch money, hoping to score some extra junk food come meal time. Somewhere, I could hear the spontaneous rolling of dice. One boy in the corner was trying to hide a PSP under his desk...as if he needed to. Something told me the teacher less than minded.

There was maybe ten minutes left in the day...and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't ready for that bell to ring. I was enjoying the free time to catch up on my writing without interruptions from my sister or what have you. But I'd had just about enough of the childish horseplay surrounding me. I felt as if I was starting to get a headache from all the noise. I sighed quietly, stretching my back and cast my gaze among my friends.

The first to catch my attention was that of Jenny. Pretty girl, edgy, with bright pink hair. She had the headphones to her iPod shoved in deep, and was nodding along to the music, lost in her own instrumental world. She and I weren't the closest of friends. We didn't really spend any time together outside of school. We, however, connected on a very simple matter; we respected each other's privacy. Valued our personal time, and shared views on the (lovable) idiocies of our friends. Well...that, and Wally West.

Wally was the speedster. Track star, and-in his own mind, a least-lady's man. He flirted with every girl and her sister...all in good nature, of course. He was harmless. Everyone knew he had his heart set on Jenny. In fact the little lovers' quarrel between them had gone on since Freshmen year, when she dyed her hair and started wearing skinny jeans. It had always been amusing, to say the least. Even right now, he was talking to one of my closest friend's,, Karen, about new tactics to get her to accept an actual date with him.

While, I guess I'm on a roll of listing my friends off to you, I may as well keep going. Karen Beecher-or Bee, as we called her-was like the big sister I never had. She was the person who tried to dress me up. She'd show me how to do my make up-though I never wore it. She told me how to optimize my look to show off my assets-though I never really followed her guidelines. She was the one who gave me dating advice-even though I never dated. She was like our den mother...overbearing, of course. But we all loved her.

My other 'sister' as you'd call it, would be Rachel Roth. (Not so) Surprisingly, she was fulfilling our group's stereotype of her well. She sat quietly in the corner by herself. Her latest dark novel loosely in her grasp, and her head buried in the pages. She was the quiet one. Kept to herself, mostly. But she was probably my closest friend. If there was anyone I needed to talk to about personal or upsetting matters. She was the one I went to about my problems. My past...my parents...my nightmares. But that's neither here nor there. On to the rest of my friends...

Next, I'd have to shift my attention on to Victor Stone and Garfield Logan. Fighting, as usual, over one of their many differences. At the moment, it happened to be which of Gotham High's sports teams would be more successful next year. Garfield, or Gar, insisted it would be soccer, as he was goalie on the team. And Victor-Vic-argued it would be football, as he was linebacker. I rolled my eyes...these two. There was never a dull moment with them around.

Gar was the comedian of the group. The lovable dork, as I had dubbed him. And...while, his jokes were never good, he always managed to pull laughs from each and every one of us in his own silly way. He was also a total sweetheart. Even if he didn't know what was going on, he always seemed to have this sixth sense whenever something was wrong. And while, he was often no good at consoling, he was fantastic with being a good ear, and offering hugs where they were needed.

Vic, on the other hand, was like my big brother. The nurturer of our little family. He had my back, no matter what. He was also the best chef I'd ever met in my life. If it had meat in it, he created culinary masterpieces. ...much to Gar's disdain, of course. He was a die hard vegetarian. Often the biggest disagreement between the two, as it were.

Last, but not least, there was Roy Harper. For some reason, he'd had a deep infatuation with me, since I'd transferred from Jump City. He was respectful about it. Sweet, to say the least. No where near as flirtatious as Wally. I must say though, given his 'feelings' for me, our friendship had always been a little awkward. On his end, more than mine. I wasn't going to push it, though. He was a good friend, all the same.

I watched him for a moment, as he hid behind his desk, crouched down, and quietly talked into his phone. I smirked...I still have no idea why any of these people felt the need to hide their activities. No one cared what we did...as long as it was legal. And considering Roy was trying to go for a baseball scholarship, I highly doubted that was the case. ...a few seconds later, the call ended however, and he sat back up, before turning his attention to...-cringe- Richard Grayson. Who was...staring at me?

I sat up uncomfortably as I noticed the heat of the playboy's gaze on me. This was a weird kind of stare. I felt as if I was being circled by a strict judge from a beauty pageant or...drill sergeant. Jeez, Grayson, take a picture, it'll last longer. Err, not grade school, right. This was still strange... how long had he been staring at me? And why? Subconsciously, I could feel my body shift in my seat...it was starting to get a little irritating.

Roy began saying something inaudible to him, and waved his hand in front of the playboy's face. Still, the glance of death remained. I'll admit, I was fighting a strong urge to hurl my textbook across the room. That'd get his attention. But no...not worth it. And there. Finally. He seemed to come to.

His response for returning to reality was simple. His brow rose cockily and his face acted out what looked to be a high and mighty scoff before he turned his attention back to Roy and started saying something to him. Smooth, Grayson. I rolled my eyes and adverted my focus back to my heavily doodled page.

I mean...perhaps it's fair to describe the reason I find Richard Grayson so distasteful. He's beyond handsome, I'm not too proud to say. Ebony hair and icy blue eyes...tall. I could see the appeal to all these girls who throw themselves at him. But he was internally hideous. Heir to Bruce Wayne, so not only did he have fame, but he had more money than God. An ego boost on steroids for him. He let every bit of his status go to his head. On top of this, he was a womanizer. Or...no, perhaps that's too kind. He's a whore.

This year alone, he's slept with at least half of the girls in our year. Nope. Not kidding. I wish I could say I was. But the sob stories of how 'he broke my heart!' and 'I really thought we had something special' that fill the halls every morning...no. I can't say I feel sorry for these girls anymore though... His reputation is almost as well known as Albert Einstein. If you're that stupid to go for him, knowing this...ugh, doesn't matter. I could spend hours describing my view on the subject, so let's pass it off, shall we?

While his well broadcasted bedroom mannerisms and snobby attitude justify my feelings toward him adequately, this wasn't my biggest dislike surrounding our little Gotham celebrity. What ate away at me the most was how he viewed me. I can't remember how our mutual animosity for one another came about, but since I moved here, he immediately decided I was fake. I'm not American, so no. Of course I don't look like everyone else. But he too often goes out of his way to let me (and everyone else) know he doesn't think there's anything real about me.

...the nerve of it. Why would anyone try to look like this? I won't be one of those girls who complains about how ugly they pretend to think they are. It's not like that. I'm just well aware I don't exactly fit in around her. I have odd green-colored eyes, very tan skin, bright red hair, and I'm rather tall. I know I stand out in a crowd. So for him to claim I try to stick out like a sore thumb really gets under my skin.

To top it off, he really didn't know a thing about me. How can he have such an evidently strong hatred for someone he's never even had a conversation with? ...err. I should probably stop there. Not to sound like your typical angsty teenager, but talking about Grayson always puts me in a bad mood. I don't see what my friends see in him... Oh, that's right. perhaps I failed to mention that each and every one of my friends I've just described to you. The people I hold so dear in my life... They're just as close to him as they are with me. Our little 'family'. ...but than, I suppose there are supposed to be the two siblings who hate each other. Still, I found it curious.

I shook it off and returned to my notebook. Come on, Kor...you never get time to write anymore.

-!RING!-

And this is why.

I sat for a few moments longer, twiddling my purple pen in my fingers, and waiting for the stampede to settle before I tried to battle my way into the halls. That, and...well, I can't say I'm exactly looking forward to going home.

XOXOX

(Richard's P.O.V.)

XOXOX

The last week of school. Pointless. Exams are over, there are no lessons being held, unless you count '30 Ways to Efficiently Shoot Spitballs' as half our English class decided was intriguing. There's really no reason for us to be here. I get it's some bullshit about too many snow days, but really? Our tax dollars are going to five days of high schoolers goofing off. Bruce had a theory that it was to keep us 'behaving' for a few more days before summer vacation, on account of having to get up so early. Bullshit, either way.

I've got a million and one things to do later, so I can't say I appreciate having no sleep-for the sixth night in a row-for it. At least Bruce is coming back tomorrow. He's been out of town since last Thursday dealing with god only knows what-meaning Iv'e had to pick up all the slack around here. Issues in the company, extra patrol shifts...in addition to school, my online business management course, and trying to have some kind of social life.

At least there was only four more days until Summer break. And with Bruce coming back, it'll be smooth sailing. I was counting the days. Hell, I was counting the minutes. This couldn't possibly come soon enough.

'Hey, man. Pumped for Katie's party this Friday?' my friend Roy drug my attention away from Candy Crush long enough for the question to register...and I almost cringed. Sitting up in my seat, I turned the screen off on my phone and looked over at him with a shrug,

'I'm not going.' I answered, and watched the surprise appear on his face. And three...two...one...

'What? Why?!' he asked, as if I'd just shot his dog. I should've expected this from him, though. He was like my wing man when it came to going to parties and scouting for girls. He was too nice of a guy for play the field as much as I do. But more power to him. I can't handle a relationship. Too much work. Too much drama. And way too many gold diggers out there for me to even begin bothering with anything like that. Besides...it's safe too say I get bored easily.

'Didn't call her back last weekend.' I told him, waiting for the 'makes sense, good job, dude' look that he always gave me in this kind of situation. ...and there it is.

'Than what are you doing? It's the end of the year! You've got to celebrate somehow.' I smirked...didn't he know who he was talking to? I'm Dick Grayson. Generally, I'm the life of the party. It was funny he felt the need to school me in this. But I was already a step ahead of him.

'Vic was talking about having a cookout at the lake on Friday, after school.' and with this, he seemed satisfied.

'That could be fun. Burgers, beer, and chicks in their bikinis.' he said, the wheels already turning in his head, it would seem. But he had a point. We'll have these girls half naked and drinking. This is better than Katie's party, by a landslide. I grinned at him and nodded, but before I could say anything, his phone began vibrating on his desk-again. He looked down at it and almost scowled,

'Shit, it's my mom.' I laughed quietly, as he ducked underneath his desk to answer it. But at least Roy was acting normal today. Everyone else seemed to have caught some kind of 'stupid' bug, acting like a bunch of children on their first day of recess. Well, almost everybody. There was Jenny in the corner, quietly listening to her music. Than again...when was she ever doing anything else?

Rachel, our local goth, was reading her book quietly in the back. ...again, her usual. Glancing up now and again to observe the tomfoolery and mumbling something under her breath about them. It'd probably be a little more entertaining to watch if I could actually hear what she was saying. I'm sure I'd agree with most of it. The only other person I saw in the room who wasn't being obnoxious or annoying was Kori Anderson. Taking random notes of sorts, and looking around the classroom. But than...she was pretty irritating, just in herself.

I couldn't tell you what it was that bothered me so much about her. It was no secret I hated how artificial she was. She might actually be pretty if she didn't try so damn hard. Her face had potential. But I can't tell you a bigger turn off than a girl being that fake.

There was no way the color of her eyes was natural. It was...otherworldly. They almost seemed to glow half the time, and they were such a vibrant color, it was...unreal. It was obvious she dyed her hair, but maybe that wasn't the issue. Her body, I'm sure was paid for. Her family seemed to have money. A personal trainer, expensive and superficial diet...plastic surgery. Who knows? Her boobs, too. No one's cleavage is always that nice-not that I pay attention.

Oh, and yeah. I've heard of girls tanning. In fact, it looks pretty good on a lot of them. But she seemed like she couldn't go a day without it. She knew what she was doing, in the sense it was always even. But chill out. You don't have to be golden all the damn time. It's like she's trying too hard to be perfect. And the fact that everyone seems to believe it gets to me too. No one is that nice to everybody. No one is that likable. Not without having something to hide, or some serious ass to kiss.

I really wish I knew what all my friends saw in her. Or better, I wish they could see what I did. She wasn't that sweet. Or pretty. Or perfect. It was an act. It was all just an act.

'Earth to Dick fucking Grayson.' I heard Roy shouting in my ear. It wasn't until than that I noticed his hand waving in front of my face annoyingly. ...did he just see me staring down Kori? Fuck, did Kori just see me staring down Kori? I glanced back to find her looking back at me with a curious look on her face.

Well, I couldn't have the class freak catching me looking at her, without there being a less flattering reason for it. You wish you caught me staring at you like that. I rose my brow at her, as if I found it insulting and tried to play it off like she was the one bothering me. Childish, maybe. But I can't say I cared. I can't have that rumor spreading. I looked away from her and back to my friend in a 'can you believe her?' kind of way.

'Why are you eye-fucking Kori?' he asked me, sounding almost jealous. ...really, Roy? I'd have expected more out of you. Hell, I should be insulted. I scoffed and rolled my eyes,

'Yeah right, Roy. You're imagining things.' I snapped, before turning my phone back on and reopening my game. I didn't feel like having this conversation at all. I could feel the irritation being thrown my way, though.

'Right. Just remember, she's mine.' he warned...and I almost laughed. Really, you think you have a chance with her? Good luck, man. I want nothing to do with her.

'Trust me, you can have her.' I muttered, bitterly. I glanced over to see Roy frowning at me. I know he didn't like the way I talked to or about her, but that's really not my problem. I don't like her. He does. We'll have to agree to disagree on this one. And the look on his face told me he felt the same way on the subject.

'So what about this bar-b-q?' he asked, obviously trying to change the subject. I smirked, thinking of more details to taunt him with.

-!RING!-

Ahh, but there was the sweet vindication. The bell that freed me from this hell hole.

'Call me later, or talk to Vic. I've gotta go.' I brushed him off. I don't mean to be rude to him, but I've got too many things to worry about right now to be concerned with stroking his ego about the girls he'll probably sleep with this weekend.

XOXOXOXOX

Sooooo...chapter one! It's up! I know it was pretty blah, but every story needs its introduction. Bear with me, it'll get better, I promise!

Please tell me what you think! I love hearing what y'all have to say.


	3. After School Special

The ghost writer returns! No, I have not died or given up on the story. I'm just working a lot of hours, and the bluetooth keyboard I was using with my iPad kinda died on me, but...better late than never? *nervous laugh*

Please read and review.  
Flamers and Praise welcome!

XOXOXOXOX

I somewhat-angrily tossed my backpack onto my bed and did a rather ungraceful belly flop to follow it. Tears were asking quite politely to emerge from my eyes, but I blinked hard to keep them back. I can't give her the satisfaction again. Her? Maybe that raises some curiosity.

She would be my sister, Komi. Three years older than me, my legal guardian, and one of the hottest exotic dancers in Gotham...though, to be honest, I'm not quite sure why she even bothers. Maybe to keep some sense of sanity in her free time.

Perhaps I should recap before going any further. My parents have been gone since I was a child. And my...k'norfk'a, or...I guess godfather would be the appropriate translation, took leadership of us. His name was Galfore, and he was the kindest, most loving man I've ever known. He brought us to America almost ten years ago, following the deaths of our parents. Helped us adjust, get settled, and built us up to be a family again.

That is, until eighteen months ago. He was on his way home from the corner store, and was hit by a drunk driver. After two weeks in a coma, my sister made the call to pull the plug. ...I'd be lying if I said I wasn't harboring a bit of resentment toward her... But given that she's my only living family member, I can't cling to that too tightly. Since he passed, she's grown cold and demanding. Rarely any emotion found on her face...just a cruel and judgmental parade of insults and commands. Perhaps a coping mechanism...

After Galfore's passing, we also inherited our parents' wealth. The American equivalence of over ten million dollars to be divided between Komi and myself when we come of age...which my sister did last year. The fancy car, expensive clothes, and gaudy jewelry she totes around always leave a bitter taste in my mouth. ...blood money, squandered for 'status'...what that mattered in the grand scheme of things, I'll never understand. But than...it's really none of my business.

I don't mean to sound like I'm sitting on a high horse, judging from my own pedestal of ignorance. That's not the case. Our parents weren't the warmest people...perhaps this is what she needs to get through all this. I'll never pretend to know what goes on in my sister's head.

The way she was with me...you'd think she despised me. Constant degrading comments and nicknames, commanding me around, sending me on impossible errands...the list goes on. And while...she made it clear daily, I was a simply a burden to hold her back, she never left. She clearly had the funds. She rambled on about how much she hated this city. There was nothing keeping her here. But she stayed with me. I'm no expert, but that's gotta count for something.

I released a sigh and shook my head. Somehow...remembering all that's happened in the past always helps douse the anger my sister ignites inside me. Call it pity...call it understanding. Call it what you will...but she's hurting too. We just...show it in different ways. They're just words. Nothing a little 'Kori-brand-therapy' can't fix.

I rolled over to my nightstand and hit the power button on my radio. 'Wanted Dead or Alive' by Bon Jovi...great song.

I leaned back and placed a pillow behind my head, closing my eyes, and zoning into the instrumentals. Something about the licks of the guitar made everything seem so serene. That is, until my bedroom door flew open, and Komi stepped in, hands on her hips,

'Kori, turn off your damn radio and get down here. It's almost 7 o'clock, and I told you I'm starving.' she quipped, angrily. I couldn't help but roll my eyes... It's just like her to act like nothing happened between us in the five minutes that have passed. ...nothing out of the ordinary, I could at least give her that.

'Can't you just order a pizza tonight? I'm really not feeling that well.' alright, so I lied. But there was no part of me that wanted to hang around my sister for the amount of time necessary to prepare a meal. Besides, the thought of isolating myself with music and a pen and paper is so much more appealing... And the way her eyes lit up gave me a touch of relief.

'Good idea. Get my usual for me.' she demanded eagerly, before slamming the door as obnoxious as she'd entered. I couldn't help but roll my eyes-yes, I do that a lot-and reached over for my phone. You can't even make a call for your dinner? Ooookay. At least I have Marcos on speed dial and they know our order by heart. ...on second thought, maybe that's not a good thing.

I laughed to myself, and hit number 9, until it started ringing in my hand. A quick glance at the name flashing across my screen painted a smile on my face almost as quickly as the heat began licking at my cheeks. I cleared my throat and answered it,

'Star?' his voice filled my ears, and my smile grew.

'Robin.' that's right...Robin. As in the famous Batman's famous sidekick. Generally my partner in crime...since I've started doing helping out. The caped crusader has been working out of town more lately since he's started trusting me. Leaving myself and the boy wonder to it. ...did I mention I'm also a super hero?

'Hey, we have Penguin down in the sewers. He just escaped the county jail...shouldn't be too far just yet. Are you up for it?' let's see...order pizza for my sister, and do poetry for an hour or two, or fight crime with a handsome young hero? Well, that's a real coin toss.

'Of course. I'll leave right now. Where should I meet you?' I asked him as I climbed off my bed and knelt down to retrieve the small box I keep hidden in my box spring. A small silver band that Galfore had made for me when I first started helping Bats and son. ...a hologram ring. Robin wears a mask. I wear this. It changes my eye and hair color, and makes me significantly paler. The right distortion, and not even my best friends can tell the difference.

'I'm at the corner of High and 6th. There's a manhole we can slip through.' he answered. I felt my lips curl into a smirk and turned the lock on my door.

'Great, I'm on my way.' I told him, slipping my window open and shooting straight into the air. I can fly, by the way. I slid the ring onto my finger and lowered myself, beginning my descent and heading towards 6th.

'See ya when you get here.' I smiled and closed my phone. ...I guess Komi's pizza will just have to wait.

XOXOXOXOX

My fists were starting to burn from the sharp jabs they inflicted on the bag. The soft hard packing sounds instead drove me to continue. That, and the bubbling irritation so graciously bestowed upon me by my adoptive father, Bruce Wayne. Yes, before you ask. the Bruce Wayne of Wayne Interprises. Billionaire, playboy, I'm sure you've heard the rumors or seen the tabloids. I don't see much cause to go into it.

My real parents were murdered when I was eleven years old. At the circus, if you could believe that. They were acrobats...we were acrobats. Our act was known as the 'Flying Graysons'. And as fate would have it, the night they died was our first run through without the use of a safety net. Someone had cut the ropes in a blackmail to reveal the true identity of Batman...wouldn't you call that ironic?

Bruce took me in that night. To this day, I can't tell you what it was that made him decide to keep me around...for the longest time I assumed it was a guilt trip. I know for a while there, I blamed him for what happened to my parents. But that kind of thing doesn't make you adopt a kid, does it? Lately, my theory could very well be that he just needs a lacky to carry the extra slack around here when he goes on week long rendezvous with old flings. That's not the case, of course, but these late nights get me wondering at times.

I've just finished the dreaded finals week, with night patrols, crime calls, and of course the occasional party to keep up my playboy reputation. If it's not one thing, it's another. And of course, I've gotta put in my time at the gym. It's starting to wear me down. I started running on fumes about three days ago. Now, my ass is dragging against the tile. If I was smart, I would just take the night off and go to bed early.

'Take one night off, you'll want a week.' Bruce's head echoed in the back of my head. He always worried that I'd get lazy if I took a night off. Maybe he was right. But at the same time, Bruce wasn't here tonight, was he? I don't really see myself being able to stay awake through school tomorrow, and than going back out on patrol with the window I'm giving myself for sleep. So I don't really think one night or sneaking around the streets is going to make that much of a difference. My mind's made up.

-ring-ring-ring-

...sabotaged by the bell. I growled softly and landed an aggravated punch to the bag,

'Bruce, I swear, if this is you again...' he's only called twice since I got home. I should've expected another to make sure I was on his perfect schedule. But...a glance at the caller ID quickly put me in my place and momentarily tempted me to chuck my phone into the wall. It wasn't Bruce. It was Mayor Collins.

'Hello?' I asked, trying to remain impartial. It wasn't the mayor's fault I was running ragged, but damnit, does this really require me? Can't the police just do their damn job for once? Ugh...at least I won't have to lie to Bruce about missing patrol tonight.

'Robin? This is the Mayor.' Yeah, no shit, Sherlock-err, I mean sir. ' We need you downtown. Penguin just escaped from county. He's underground, heading towards High street.' Well, the con of the night was that I actually had to go out and do something. The pro was that at least it was the Penguin. He was clumsy and sluggish, and unless he had his army with him, he was easy to take down. ...and considering he just escaped from the jail leads me to believe that he has no plan at all.

'Yeah, no problem. I'll be there right away.' I told him with a sigh, rubbing my temples and hanging up the phone. I grabbed a towel off my bench and ran it across my forehead. No time for a shower, so I guess I better suit up. I swiped a 5 Hour Energy from the counter, and downed it as I made my way towards the Cave.

Five minutes later, I was mounting my bike, and strapping my helmet and reluctantly sporting my store bought energy. Typing in the view of the city, I mentally mapped out the quickest way to get where I was going...until an idea popped into my head. If the mayor felt the need to call me out for this, than maybe that gave me cause to call in my own back up. I hit the voice activation button on my helmet,

'Dial 'Starfire.' I commanded...and the ringing began. I didn't need her help. I could take down Penguin with one hand tied behind my back. But something about being able to see her made this whole mini-mission so much more tolerable.

'Star?' I asked as soon as the ringing came to a hault.

'Robin.' her voice crept a small smile onto my face. Her name was Starfire. She was our...teammate, I guess. She seemed to have come out of nowhere. Bruce gave her the hardest time when she first began 'meddling' as he called it. But she won his respect over time. Safe to say, she had mine from the start. Anyone who can stand up to Batman without flinching gets an A in my book. Of course, it doesn't hurt that she's gorgeous and great to be around.

'Hey, we have Penguin down in the sewers. He just escaped the county jail...shouldn't be too far just yet. Are you up for it?' I asked, speeding down Main street, and almost crossing my fingers that's she'd take me up on my invite.

'Of course. I'll leave right now. Where should I meet you?' she asked with perfect timing as I screeched my tires to a hault at the corner, and peered around for an entry. I scanned with my eyes for a moment, until I found one and smirked, mentally marking that I was one step closer to climbing into bed and diving head first into a comatose state.

'I'm at the corner of High and 6th. There's a manhole we can slip through.' I said, dismounting my bike, locking it up, and turning my attention back to my partner in crime.

'Great, I'm on my way.' she sang with an almost angelic ring. I couldn't help but smirk at the sound, and shook my head. She's a damn superhero. Sees all kinds of crazy shit every day, and still always seems so carefree and happy. It was refreshing. And yet another reason why I loved working with her.

'See ya when you get here.' I said, ending the call, and trying to keep my superhero face on. I know you don't crap where you eat, but there's nothing wrong with having a little work crush. -and no. I did not just say crush.

XOXOXOXOX

Alright y'all, it took a while, but the good news is, I got my keyboard replaced, so hopefully that means more rapid updates! In the mean time, please tell me what you thought. I love y'all!


	4. The Penguin and Pizza

Alright, it's no secret my updating skills aren't on point. So to save from all the hatred I may be facing from making y'all wait so long, here's chapter 3! ...?

Please read and review.

Flamers and Praise welcome!

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Arriving at High and Sixth street, I slowly lowered myself to the ground and surveyed the area for a glimpse of my partner. He wasn't hard to spot, with his brightly colored suit and cape blowing symbolically in the cool night breeze. His gaze was turned down to a small pocket device, one could assume it was some sort of GPS device or scanner. I couldn't help but smirk at the intense furrow in his brow...he only got that look on his face when he was deep in concentration.

'Any idea where to start?' I asked, obviously interrupting a deeply run train of thought. His face twitched for a moment as he acknowledged my presence, but he didn't look up from his device, and recovered quickly from whatever surprise I'd bestowed upon him.

'Yeah. My scanner says one of the surveillance cameras caught him about ninety seconds ago, running north, towards us.' he answered, before looking up at me for a reaction. I gave him a look of consideration, mentally mapping the tunnels beneath our feet, and looked down at the manhole Robin had mentioned over the phone.

'Not the brightest crayon in the box, eh?' I commented, receiving a light chuckle before he came up to me, and gave me the nod to go ahead. I could take a hint.

It took little to no effort to reach down and remove the manhole cover, but before I could even stand up straight, the flash of a black and yellow cape darted through the dark opening. I couldn't help but roll my eyes...show off. But I quickly jumped in after him.

As to be expected, it was pitch black, save the shower of light from the opening we'd just come through which weakly splashed perhaps a ten foot circle. As to be expected, there was the stench of sewage and a musty feel to the air...but since when is crime fighting ideal and pleasant?

'Got a light?' I asked the vague figure of Robin that stood before me. My answer didn't come in the form of words, but instead a loud crack, before an orange glow made itself present.

'I can't see anything.' I announced, as I glanced down the dimly lit tunnels. He seemed to follow my motion for a moment, before coming to the same observation.

'Penguin's not the most agile of characters. Here.' he spoke, tossing me a military grade glow stick, similar to the one he held himself and glanced at me expectantly. I knew that look. Professional and all business.

'Split up?' he nodded,

'I'll go this way. Call for me if you find him.' he gestured to the north end of town. I looked up at him and rose a brow cockily,

'Don't you think I can handle the big bad bird man by myself?' I asked in a teasing manner. I could see him roll his eyes from behind his mask, before giving me his famous two finger salute. I stifled a laugh, and turned my heels, ready to head south, before there was a loud clank-like the kicking of a stray pipe-that stopped me in my tracks. Well, this would be easier than I thought.

I turned to call out to Robin, but he seemed to be on the same page, because he was already walking in my direction. I gestured towards the sound and looked back at him,

'Still want to split up?' he asked with a half grin. I visibly rolled my eyes and shrugged with a playful reluctance,

'Well, we are supposed to be a team.' and with that, we began running on light feet down the long stretch of concrete. The orange orb of light led up further into the darkness until it clashed with a bright flood light, bringing our dynamic duo to a quick halt. There he stood, in all his glory. Bright orange jumpsuit, on his stout figure, and a look of surprised malice on his face.

'Robin!' he howled with disdain. My handsome sidekick offered a smirk,

'Penguin. Almost didn't recognize you. I like this look on you.' I felt the corner of my lips twitch into a smile, and watched the disgust grow on our enemy's face,

'Isn't it past your bed time?' he asked, inching back slowly, and visibly plotting some form of getaway in his crazy little head. The way I saw it...we had him right there. He was powerless without his army and toys. He wasn't a fighter. He was a thinker. Robin seemed to be thinking the same as I was, because he was wasting no time in approaching our round assailant.

It was almost pathetic. With every step my heroic partner took, Penguin took one to match it backward. This went on and on, to the point where he was against a wall, and began crouching down towards the ground. Part of me almost felt sympathy for the cowering villain, but Robin seemed to be getting a tad annoyed by the weak attempt of resist, casting a slightly irritated glance in my direction and than turning back with a heavy sigh,

'Come on, Penguin. Let's just get this over with.' he muttered softly, before leaning down to reach for him. As soon as he had a grip on the villain's shoulder, Penguin lashed forward with a metal pipe that must've been on the ground near him, catching Robin by surprise and sending him stumbling back with a loud grunt.

'Robin!' I yelled out involuntarily, feeling a sick twist in my gut as I watched my partner hit the ground. I could feel anger bubbling inside me and clenched my fists, before turning quickly to Penguin,

'We end this now. Get up!' I growled, fighting to keep my fury in check as I waited for response. He seemed amused by my demand, raising slowly to his feet and looking me up and down, as if sizing me up.

'Now, now, missy. I'm a gentleman. I don't hit little girls.' his nasal voice projected no worry. I was no threat to him. ...I couldn't help but smirk.

'See, now there's your first mistake.' I said, before doing a half twist, and kicking him (gently enough) straight in the side of his head. He shook immediately, and bounced off the wall behind him before crumbling like a sack of bricks, unconscious. ...wow, I guess that was easy. I looked him over for a moment to make sure he was really out...his tongue hanging from his open mouth both made me cringe and gave me that confirmation, so I turned back to Robin to make sure he was alright. He stood, rubbing his neck and looking over at me with a single brow cocked,

'You okay?' I asked, concerned. He just stared at me for a moment,

'Glad it was him who hit me and not you.' I couldn't help but laugh...if he only knew. There was a short lived moment of humor shared between he and I, before he pulled his cuffs out and sat Penguin up, securing him. Something I've noticed about the Boy Wonder, he takes his job seriously. Within seconds, he had his communicator out and pressed to his ear,

'Yeah, he's all taken care of. If you could meet us at High and 6th, we'll have him ready for you to bag and tag.' I couldn't help but study him as he talked to the authorities. Something about how he was as he was taking care of business...his facial expressions, the way his voice stayed the same stern tone...I always found it mesmerizing. Fan girl alert, Kor. Stop it.

'Roger that.' he said, pulling me out of my trance. He put away the small device and looked down at the large blob of an assignment as he seemed to be trying to figure out how he was going to carry him all the way back to our point of entry for the police to pick up. I smirked and followed his lead, cutting him off, and tossing Penguin over my shoulder. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the slightly surprised look on Robin's face,

'That never fails to impress me.' he spoke with slight humor in his tone. I smiled to myself and nodded in the direction of where we came.

'After you.' he smirked, and off we went, following our orange light as if it were our only compass, until the manhole came into view. Agile and graceful, Robin leapt and lifted himself through the opening, before reaching down for our captive. I hoisted him high enough for my partner to grip, and he soon was pulled up and into the street. I glanced up to see the Boy Wonder stretching a hand out to me.

I smiled to myself...I'm not sure if he momentarily forgot about my gift of flight, or was just being polite, but I took his hand and was lifted up...maybe the butterflies in my stomach gave me an extra boost, because i was straight on my feet and bumped into him. For a moment, I could feel my face getting warm as I noticed our proximity, but quickly snapped out of it and pulled away, sheepishly.

'Thanks.' I said, looking him over, almost...embarrassed. I'm a hero. I don't lose my cool like that. But I was saved from the awkward vibe of that moment when a pair of cop cars and a shiny black sedan pulled up behind us. Robin cleared his throat and turned his attention forward. I followed his lead, quickly recovering and going back to 'professional hero' Kori-er-Starfire.

The driver side door opened to the very regal looking SUV, and the mayor stepped out, heading toward us with a look of collection and slight appreciation on his face. Immediately, he took Robin's hand and gave it a firm shake.

'Great job, you two.' he praised. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe Robin was used to it, but I'm not. The mayor of a city like this, thanking me for assistance...it's still new enough to make me smile.

'Happy to help, sir.' I told him genuinely. It was than, I noticed the Boy Wonder's eyes on me, and a slight smirk on his lips,

'That's what we're here for.' he answered, turning back to the authorities and waiting for them to relieve us for the evening, I assume. ...and if my assumption was right, mayor Garcia seemed to get the gist, as he nodded and gestured towards one of his officers to get the ball rolling.

'We'll take it from here. Just gotta run him through the system, than he'll be right back in Arkem where he belongs.' and with that, he metaphorically tipped his hat, and turned back to his sedan.

'Appreciate it.' Robin said to the officer, as he and his partner took to the task of getting the large unconscious villain into the back of their car. I guess that's our cue. Like the bell at the end o a long school day, we're free of our duties now. Silently, Robin and I began walking back to his bike.

'That didn't take nearly as long as I would've expected.' I announced nonchalantly, trying to make the few minutes before we parted ways at least talkative. I'll admit I was a little bummed. Not that I felt like fighting crime all night, but being around him Batman's sidekick always put me in the best mood. The fact that it was so short lived tonight...well, it's a tad disappointing.

'Guess criminals aren't what they used to be, huh?' Robin asked me in that low raspy tone he always used when attempting humor. I couldn't help but laugh. Not at his quip, but because I honestly couldn't help it.

'Guess not.' I muttered softly. I still entertain myself with how easily I seem to turn my 'hero' mindset on and off. I can go from 'all work and no play' to flirting-wait, flirting? Screw it, yes, flirting-in no time at all.

'Well, you know it's not even 9 o'clock.' he said, pulling me from the mental humiliation I was slowly and inevitably inflicting on myself. 9? We haven't even been out here a solid hour?

'Really? I would've expected-'

'So if you don't have anything to rush back to, what do you say to a slice of pizza?' and my foot jumped clear in my mouth. Did he just...? I mean, I'm sure it's not a date, but he and I have never spent any time together outside the crime fighting world...he's...blah, come on, Kori, focus, really? Stop overthinking and say something.

'Papa Joey's?' I asked, as 'cute' as I could imagine myself being. He rose a brow and looked for a moment as if I'd said something wrong.

'Is there any other kind?' the rhetorical question forced a heat to my cheeks and I couldn't help but smile. Like it's even a question.

'Yeah, okay, I'd like that.'

XOXOXOX

I was standing on the corner, leaning against a light post, trying to stay awake. I didn't even realize how tired I really was, until my body was put to a halt, waiting for my partner to arrive. My partner...I guess if I'm going to tell you my story, you might want to know who she is. About six months ago, Batman (Bruce) and I were on a mission to take down the Joker. He'd gone on his usual spree of havoc and irrational destruction, and had us cornered. We were weaponless, and we were screwed. Out of no where, this girl flew in. Yeah, that's right. Flew. Within moments, Joker was binded, and we were...for lack of a better term, rescued.

Her name was Starfire.

Truth be told, there wasn't a lot I knew about her. She said she was from Europe. She stood about my height, short only by two or three inches. From what I could assume, it took her a while to warm up to people. When we first started seeing her around after that, she was professional. Quite, extremely polite. Shy. Over the past few months, she started getting a little more confident with us. Quirky and sharp, a bit more free spirited. Sweet. And the more of her personality she offered up, the more I became aware of her presence.

I'm a guy. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to notice that she's gorgeous. Long black hair, fair skin, curves for days. But she was likable. Something about her just made you want her around. Not to mention, she was more than helpful in the field. I didn't need help tracking down the Penguin. But I wanted it. One, because I want to get home and crash. But two, because she's great company, and always puts me in a good mood...which is needed lately.

Ah, there she was in the distance. I know her. The way she zones into her flight, chances are she's not even looking at me yet, but closing her eyes and taking in the night air. This is probably the opportunity I need to look like I'm doing more than waiting on her and twiddling my thumbs. First thought was to pull out my GPS...now I'll just flip through it mindlessly until she makes her presence known to me.

'Any idea where to start?' she asked me. This time it really was time to work, so I pulled up the underground scan. He's not even a quarter mile off, and he's heading right for us. This'll be easier than I thought. I looked up at her.

'Yeah. My scanner says one of the surveillance cameras caught him about ninety seconds ago, running north, towards us.' she gave me a look before glancing at the manhole I'd referenced over the phone, looking at me with the twitch of a brow,

'Not the brightest crayon in the box, eh?' I couldn't help but laugh a little. This is what I was talking about. If I was going this alone, I'd probably be cursing under my breath and getting angrier by the second. I began walking towards her and gave her a 'let's go' kind of nod. She read it like a book, and off we went.

.

It took Star all of five seconds to lift the manhole cover-seemingly with ease. That never got old. I still have yet to discover the true limits to her strength...but given her slim stature, she's surprisingly (and impressively) strong. Since the first time we worked together, I've been trying to make up for my 'gaping mouth shock' reaction to her capabilities. Instead of giving her the chance to see my facial expression, I waited until the opening was big enough to slip through, and jumped in before she could even look back.

The light thud that sounded behind me told me that she was no more than a step behind. I smirked to myself. I'm not sure if she's in silent competition with me, or she's just on it, but this girl is always on her game.

'Got a light?' she asked me. It wasn't until than that I realized just how dark it was down here...I could barely make out the form of my partner, framed by the light from above. She actually looked kind of beautiful right than. Wow, I need to get my head back where it needs to be. Maybe it's sleep deprivation, but I have GOT to snap out of it Shaking my head, I pulled out one of my glow sticks and snapped it against my knee. Within seconds, the deep orange glow became present.

'I can't see anything.' she said, making me glance over to her, only to see she was already peering around and looking for a lead. Alright, if this is how it's gonna be, I'm going to have to assume that this is going to be a race. And I've been doing this longer, sweetheart.

'Penguin's not the most agile of characters. Here.' I told her, waiting for her to look my way before I tossed one of my glow sticks at her. Might as well make this fair. No fun getting him first if I've got the obvious advantage. I waited for her to catch it, before-

'Split up?' she asked me. I focused on keeping my face still and offered her a slight nod of confirmation. ...I'm turning this into way too much of a game. Good thing Bruce isn't here. I can feel the smack to the back of my head already.

'I'll go this way. Call for me if you find him.' I told her, gesturing towards the north end. Star got a strangely amused look on her face and twitched her brow at me,

'Don't you think I can handle the big bad bird man by myself?' she asked me humorously. I just rolled my eyes. No. Quite the contrary. I know she can more than hold her own. I just can't let her take him down before I get the chance to get a few swings in. What would that do to my superhero ego? I gave her my signature two finger salute and turned back to my direction, ready to beat her to the bad guy and get this 'victory' under my belt...until I heard a metallic clanking in Starfire's direction.

I immediately stopped dead in my tracks, did a 180 and started running her direction.I stopped just feet in front of her and watched her nod back behind her, readying a clever quip, I could only imagine.

'Still want to split up?' I asked with a rhetorical tone and a matching grin. She rolled her eyes at me and gave me a cute shrug of her shoulders.

'Well, we are supposed to be a team.' she spoke with a playful slur. I took that as our silent cue because simultaneously, we were running almost as if choreographed towards the source of the sound. There's a chance I was more preoccupied in my mental battle strategy than how far down I was expecting him to be. It seemed a mere few steps before we nearly collided with Penguin. And imagine that. He even looked surprised to see us.

'Robin!' he bellowed, pathetically. I know it's unprofessional, but of all the villains I've come across in all my years of crime fighting, I'd have to say this guy ranks pretty high up there in my most disdained. I looked over at Star for a moment and gave her an amused look.

'Penguin. Almost didn't recognize you. I like this look on you.' I muttered, watching the smile grace my partner's lips. Yet, as satisfying as that was...I can't say it held up to the obvious flustering from our blob of an enemy.

'Isn't it past your bed time?' he asked. I rolled my eyes. Usually I like this part. Taunting those I'm about to take down. getting under their skin, and ruffling their feathers just enough to make the right interesting. But watching him inch away from me slowly-as if there's any way he was getting out of this-was almost starting to boil my blood. I couldn't tell you why. All I know is that I was really looking forward to knocking him on his ass and slapping some cuffs on him.

Every step I took in his direction, he'd take one in reverse, until his back was against the wall. What did he really think that was going to solve? If you're that desperate to buy some time out of prison, than why not clean up your act? This is just karma at work. And the way he slinked to the ground and turned his back to me made me want to punch first and ask questions later. Though, with Star here, that would just look bad all around. I glanced back at her, reminding myself why I needed to keep my head on, and sighed,

'Come on, Penguin. Let's just get this over with.' I told him, leaning down for his arm. As soon as I had a grip on his blubbery limb, it was as if he jerked, and all of the sudden I felt a sharp slam on my neck/shoulder. I was instantly dazed, and stumbled back, trying to quickly shake the stars from my head.

'Robin!' I heard Starfire's concerned voice call out, before I lost my balance and crumbled to the concrete. He better hope she gets him before I get my balance back. The pain rippling through my entire upper body was only fueling the rage and it was all aimed in his direction.

'We end this now. Get up!' I heard Star growled. Whoa. I looked up through my hazy vision to see...a site I don't think I've ever seen before. She was...pissed. I could see the tenseness in her disposition alone was alarming. Her tone was a whole other story. Penguin didn't seem to view her as any kind of threat. He seemed entertained as he slowly stood and looked her up and down...which honestly, kind of pissed me off.

'Now, now, missy. I'm a gentleman. I don't hit little girls.' Penguin taunted in an 'I'm better than you' voice. But the look on Star's face. I was almost scared for him.

'See, now there's your first mistake.' she hissed hatefully, just before twirling and delivering a (badass, if I had to admit) roundhouse kick, square into the side of his head. The poor bastard seemed to almost ricochet off the wall behind him and tumble to the ground as if he was a character in a cartoon. ...it was almost humorous, if not for the throbbing circulating in the back of my head, I'm sure I would've enjoyed it. As much as I'd wanted to get this one...I'd have to say I'm not only impressed...but watching that, I'd say being in the audience was just as satisfying.

'You okay?' she asked me. And just like that, she went from rough and tough badass to the sweet and concerned Star that I was also familiar with. I looked her over, rubbing the back of my neck, and rose my brow at her,

'Glad it was him who hit me and not you.' I told her...and there was actually truth to that. I've seen within reason what she was capable. If she was the one swinging a metal pipe, I'm not sure I'd be standing right now. She seemed to be either flattered or amused by this. She released one of the cutest laughs I've ever heard, and looked me over-worry still touching her face. I found it almost touching...but we still have a job to do. I gave her a moment of eye contact to calm her concerns before pulling my communicator from my belt and holding the side button for a moment, until I heard the beep. Pressing it to my ear, I waited for the mayor's voice.

'Robin. Finished already?' he asked with fake surprise his voice. His tone made me think they were close by, just waiting on me to dial.

'Yeah, he's all taken care of. If you could meet us at High and 6th, we'll have him ready for you to bag and tag.' I explained, honestly just ready to get Penguin off our hands so that the rest of the evening could be spent without a to do list.

'We'll be there in 5.' he responded. Ah, see? Right in the sidelines, waiting for the call. I fought the urge to heave a sigh of relief.

'Roger that.' and I ended the transmission, putting my communicator back on my belt and turning to my beautiful sidekick, before gazing back down to Penguin. Why does he have to be so massive? It's not going to be fun lugging him all the way back to the manhole...and than getting him through it. Guess I don't have to go back to the gym tonight at least.

I sighed softly and took a step towards the unconscious foe, but..it seemed like Starfire must have been reading my mind. The smirk on her face told me to calm my nerves, and as if he was the equivalent to an overstuffed teddy bear, she reached down, grabbed him by the arms, and slung him over her shoulder like a very ugly backpack.

'That never fails to impress me.' I told her, somewhat involuntarily. But you know what? After her recent display of skill, and the fact that she sort of avenged my dignity in that situation, I really can't say my ego is that hurt.

'After you.' she said in an almost singsong voice. I smirked at her, and we were off. I don't even remember recovering one of my glow sticks, but that's what led us...all the way to the circle of light from overhead. I made sure to rush a little bit ahead. I reached up to the opening and pulled myself up before turning back and reaching down for Penguin. Good lord, he's even heavier than he looks. I'll admit, had I not had such a wide stance, there's a chance I would've toppled back in head first.

Once he was up, I tossed him lackluster to the side, and turned down back to my partner with an outstretched hand. Her fingers twined with mine and I gently pulled upward. She was even lighter than I would've expected, but that's quite possibly just result in comparison between her and our large villain. I had overestimated myself to the point, when I got her to my level, she nearly toppled straight into me.

And there she was...her face an inch or two from mine. I'd never noticed the light freckles on her cheeks before.. Or the tiny scar on the side of her brow line. I'd never been quite this close to her before. She's...

'Thanks.' she said, pulling away and looking at me with a sheepish half-smile. I noticed a light flush in her cheeks and had to give myself a mental smack to the back of my own head. Yeah, that was a bit bad. We're on an assignment and I was thinking about making a move on my partner. Strike two, Dick. Thankfully, I was saved by the bell. The bell in this case, being the cavalry of the mayor and a few of his agents.

As the driver side door opened to one of the very expensive new SUVs (recently funded by Wayne Enterprises) the mayor stepped out with a look of discrete pride on his face. It took him all of thirty seconds to make his way over to Star and me, and take my hand in a firm and appreciative grasp.

'Great job, you two.' he told us, looking between the two of us with a grin.

'Happy to help, sir.' my partner responded with a genuine glee in her voice. I couldn't help but grin as I watched her. She was always so eager to help the city. Perhaps it was still the newness of appreciation and a positive difference. Part of me wonders if she's going to get burned out and adapt as I have. But than...there's something that told me she was the kind of person who liked helping people enough to find reward in it for a very long time. But I could rack my brain about the mystery of this girl all day. Right now, I just want Penguin off my hands.

'That's what we're here for.' I told Mayor Garcia, turning to them, and giving them the physical signal to take him and take him back where he belongs. They seemed to catch drift. The mayor gave the magic wave, and one of his guards stepped forward.

'We'll take it from here. Just gotta run him through the system, than he'll be right back in Arkem where he belongs.' he said, before turning and heading back to his vehicle. I can say I never tire of how short and sweet he always keeps our conversations.

'Appreciate it.' I mumbled passively to the officer who took the now drooling villain off my hands. Thank god that's over with. Now the rest of the evening is open...until patrol and than school at the ass crack of dawn. But for now, I started my way back to my bike with Star.

'That didn't take nearly as long as I would've expected.' she spoke almost in a reflex kind of way. I glanced up at the clock tower and realized that only an hour had passed from the start and finish of that entire mission. That's gotta be a new record, not counting the non-hostage robberies or vandalism calls.

'Guess criminals aren't what they used to be, huh?' I asked, looking her over and hoping she'd laugh. She did. I grinned.

'Guess not.' I turned away for a moment and weighed the pros and cons to my next move in my head. Not sure what it even meant. But was it worth the shot or not? ...yes. Fuck it. Yes.

'Well, you know it's not even 9 o'clock.' I began, glancing over watching her reaction to my comment. And just as I would've expected to happen. Her innocence took over and surprise ambushed her expression,

'Really? I would've expected-'

'So if you don't have anything to rush back to, what do you say to a slice of pizza?' I asked, leaving my throat feeling almost dry with nerves. Damn. I didn't even know if this was a date kind of invite or platonic, but either way, I'm Dick Grayson. I don't get nervous around girls. Period. I need to snap out of it.

'Papa Joey's?' she asked, cutely. I smirked and cocked a brow at her. There ya go, Star.

'Is there any other kind?' I asked jokingly. See? I've still got game. The way her cheeks were turning red made me a little more comfortable with my own hesitation. She looked up at me through an adorably shy smile,

'Yeah, okay, I'd like that.'

XOXOXOX

ALRIGHT! It's finally up! Whoo! Victory!

I didn't have time to proof read it, I'm afraid. I've got to be up in six hour for work, so I'm in a hurry to get to bed.

Either way, y'all. I want your feedback. Hope it was an entertaining read, and I'm anxious to know what you thought.


	5. The First Date

Alright...CPR the first date...blah blah blah. I really haven't been in the right mood lately to write fluff... I did try. Hope y'all like it.

Please read and review.

Flamers and Praise welcome!

XOXOXOXOXOX

As we stood outside the pizza parlor, I could smell the scent of 'Gotham's best pizza' billowing out like a warm cloud of temptation. It took everything I had to fight down the butterflies that waged a war inside my stomach. This was the first time I'd ever been out with Robin in a casual 'not-kicking-the-crap-out-of-bad-guys' sense. I was nervous. I was excited. Curious. Eager. But above all, I was beyond happy.

I'm sure it's little to no secret that I've had a pretty heavy crush on this boy for the past year or so...this is like a day dream come true for me. Whether it is or isn't a date, I can honestly care less. The gesture in itself that he invited me out at all painted a smile across myself that I had to continuously remind myself to erase. We've never done anything together before. Friendship is a fantastic step in the direction I've been glancing in.

Considering it'd been a good six months since I've been on anything even close to a date, I tried my best to produce a cool and collected front. Maybe I can even pull off a little bit of flirtation. For now, I just needed to make it into the restaurant without tripping, knocking anything over, or breaking something. But...when I glanced at Robin, my thoughts quickly went elsewhere. He stood by the entrance with a funny...skeptical look on his face, rubbing the back of his head as if his mind was on autopilot.

"Is there a problem?" I asked him through a raised brow,

"I was thinking we should get it to go." this surprised me, but I couldn't help but smile. He looked really cute when he was nervous.

"Fine with me, but can I ask why?" I asked curiously. He leaned forward to glance into the packed lobby and looked at me with an almost nervous half smile,

"Can you imagine the publicity?" ahh, yes. Yes I could. All the rumors that would spread like wildfire. And maybe I didn't know Batman too well, but he seemed like he'd be displeased with Robin taking his work relationships outside of a professional environment.

"Reporters would have a field day." I spoke absent mindedly...but it's true. They would.

"I think that's putting it lightly." I laughed in agreement and nodded, reaching down into my boot and pulling my phone out of its special-made pocket. I had their app downloaded, so it took almost no time getting an order ready,

"So what do you want on it?" he smirked, almost looking impressed. I tried to hide my smile. Keeping my cool was far easier than I expected. A pleasant surprise, indeed.

"I usually just get the meat madness." perfect.

"So do I, actually. I'll just get mushrooms on my half." I've come to find when the order is too complicated, they tend to make mistakes with your order. It's a stand alone 'ma and pop' shop, I think my sister called it...and Mr. Golleti was becoming a tad forgetful as he got older.

"No, that sounds pretty good." I smiled and nodded to him, as I selected the details desired. I'm not sure if he was agreeing with me as a for of being polite, or if he really did like the sound of mushrooms. But I didn't argue.

"Done, and done." I told him simply, hitting the 'checkout' button and replacing my phone to its hiding place, once I knew everything was good. Robin seemed slightly confused if not bothered by this. I looked him over and waited for him to elaborate on his facial expression.

"Star, I'm the guy. I'm supposed to pay for the first date." his words made me pause, and I could feel the slight stir in my stomach as a subconscious hope was ignited.

"Date?" I managed, without letting my voice rattle from the anticipation of his response. He seemed to be in a state of embarrassed shock, and was visibly choking on his own words. I tried not to laugh.

"I-I...uh..." alright, I failed. Just a little one... But with the way his cheeks turned bright red, I smiled widely...it was worth it. Maybe I shouldn't have, but I let this moment last a little bit longer for the sake of enjoyment, before I felt mercy and rang that verbal bell of saving grace,

"So what's your favorite color?" I asked. He seemed more than a little relieved.

"Red. Yours?" he asked. I thought for a moment... That's not as easy of a question as it should be. My favorite color changes all the time.

"Depends on the day. Probably purple." I told him. I tried not to immediately mimic him as he broke into a smile. Something about the crooked curve of his lips always made me weak at the knees.

"What kind of music do you like?" he asked. I smirked,

"You know the station 92.5?" (A/N: 92.5 is our pop, top 40, whatever you want to call it.) it took a lot of effort to keep from cracking up when he seemed to wince in imaginary pain in response to my question.

"Yeah." his voice seemed nervously suspicious.

"Anything but that." I told him. It took no more than a second before he heaved a quite visible sigh of relief.

"You scared me for a minute." with this, I laughed.

"No, I actually like music." and all those new guys...Drake. Justin Beiber. Flo Rida...that's not music. It's agony for my ears.

"Yeah, me too. Except country." Robin's response pulled a slight frown from me, but I shrugged it off. No one ever said we had to have everything in common.

"We'll have to agree to disagree on that one. I'm picky with the bubblegum country, but I like some of it." I told him. 'Bubblegum' country, of course being the newer stuff. Luke Bryan, Thomas Rhett. Don't get me wrong, there's a lot of it I do enjoy. But not in the sense that it's country music.

"Favorite artist of all time?" he asked me...and for a moment, I was stumped. I've got a handful that I listen to every day, but my taste changes so often, and there's something new coming out every day. How do you single one out and call it your favorite?

"I don't know if I can pick just one..." I told him truthfully. He smirked,

"Favorite country artist?" Again...just too many to choose from. But if I had to venture a guess...

"Probably George Strait. Or Haggard. Or Garth Brooks..." I had to stop myself before I listed half of my music library. Robin seemed amused.

"Cheater." he told me playfully. I went with it, getting artificially defensive.

"You're telling me that you can pick just one? Out of the thousands that are out there?" he rose a brow,

"Aerosmith." a light smile pulled at my lips. I do love Aerosmith... "Or Nirvana." he added sheepishly. I felt a personal 'triumph' ringing in my head.

"See? My point is valid." I told him in amusement. He chuckled,

"Favorite movie?" ...is he going to make this any easier?

"This again? Same answer. I guess...Full Metal Jacket. Or Moulin Rouge. Or Flight Of the Pheonix. Nightmare on Elm Street..." anything Marvel...the Saw series, Star Wars, Disney classics...I could go on and on.

"You're impossible." he told me, shaking his head with a half-grin. I let it roll off my shoulders.

"Keeps me interesting, I think." his grin only widened,

"That, it does." I could feel my face getting warm...something about a nudge of approval from Robin set loose a dozen butterflies around my stomach.

The squeaking of the patio door could be heard, putting our conversation on hold as we glanced down to see one of the delivery boys stepping outside. Oh yeah, somehow during our chat, we'd made our way up to the ledge behind the big letters of the sign. We were out of site, but in the perfect spot to keep an eye on our surroundings...and those surroundings included the delivery of our pizza. The guy looked slightly confused, looking around for someone. I'd instructed for it to be left on one of the patio tables...and it took him a moment, but he did just that.

After a few seconds of glancing in every direction, the delivery boy returned inside, leaving nothing to stop us. I was about to hover down, but Robin seemed to beat me to it, pulling out his grappling hook and connecting it to the massive metal brace, and hung upside down while lowering himself to grab the delicious meat pie below. I watched him with an amused smirk as he pulled himself back up.

"You pulled a Spider-man, there." I teased, but he quickly frowned and shook his head,

"No way. That was a textbook Robin." he corrected me through a chuckle.

"Ooookay." I began as Robin opened the pizza box and turned it to me in humorous chivalry. I flashed him a happy smile and we began chowing down. There was small talk. Where we grew up, likes and dislikes, funny stories...to be honest, I was having such a good time, I completely forgot about my whole mental 'is this or isn't this a date' dilemma. He was truly a fascinating person...the way his mind seemed to work was a lot like mine, but different enough to keep me guessing. And his sense of humor was art. He was like an open book at I just couldn't put down.

Before I knew it, the entire pizza had be devoured between the two of us. I smirked to myself and picked up the empty box, crumbling it to the best sphere I could, before taking quick aim and launching it down to the trash can below us...aaand slam dunk. I gave myself a mental cheer, and turned over to my handsome acquaintance,

"Very impressive." he told me with a lightly cocked brow. I couldn't help but offer a slight laugh, though I couldn't permit myself to stroke my own ego, "However...not quite as impressive as you eating half a monster pizza to yourself." he added with a grin. I looked him over and mimicked the arch of his brow, fighting to keep a straight face,

"Considering you did the exact same thing?" what is it with guys expecting girls to have the appetites of baby birds?

"Yeah, but I'm a guy." I stand by my previous statement.

"If I hear you say that one more time, I might just think you're a bit sexist." I teased him. I couldn't really see Robin being that way...though...seeing his mentor...the 'by the book' type...it wasn't completely impossible.

"I prefer old fashioned." he spoke charmingly. I rolled my eyes and shook my head slowly,

"Whatever you say." he offered a lopsided grin that was almost contagious. ...if it hadn't been from the loud ringing of the clock tower. I noticed the surprise sprawling across his face immediately.

"It's already midnight?" he asked rhetorically. ...wait, what? I glanced over to confirm his observation...how did so much time pass so quickly? And midnight? How ironic...I couldn't help but smile,

"You gonna turn into a pumpkin on me?" I asked. He chuckled simply,

"No, I've just got to be up in six hours." he told me, rubbing the back of his head as I've come to notice was something of a nervous habit of his. Part of me wanted to give him a playfully hard time, but the rest of me was all too understanding. I nodded and rose to my feet slowly, making sure he was on the same page.

"Me too, I'm afraid. I suppose this is where we part ways." he smirked and looked down to his shoes momentarily, glancing back up with a nod,

"I'm afraid so." and while I smiled at him, there was a sudden wave of nerves that froze me in my place. Shoot, I'm really rusty...and this isn't even officially a date. So...maybe I'll just wait and see if he makes any kind of move. Chivalry, and all, right? Ah, maybe he's not the only one that's old fashioned. Either way, I just stood still for a moment, studying him from the sanctity of my mask...but after what felt like long enough, I nodded...admittedly disappointed,

"Well, I'll see you around." I replied with a friendly smirk, before turning away from him,

"Star, wait." he began. I glanced back...butterflies, jitters, the whole nine yards... "Is this a date?" he asked me. I tried not to squeak in happiness...green light. I may be a tad out of the game, but I still know how to flirt.

"Well, let me ask you something. Can you see yourself having another 'date' with me?" I asked the boy wonder, raising a brow as the words danced off my tongue. His lips twitched into a painfully handsome smirk,

"Hell yeah." his tone confident and easygoing...I couldn't help but smile. That was good enough for me.

"Than I guess it is." Robin grinned in response, so I nodded to him before jumping down and hovering to ground level.

"Star!" he immediately called after me. I tried to keep a straight face, as heat licked my cheeks...taking my time to turn around. I was met with an upside down hero, mere inches from my face. I thought quick of something clever to say, but I got no such chance. Before I could take a breath, his lips were on mine.

A surprised squeak slipped out, but I paid it no attention. My eyes fluttered closed immediately, and I leaned into him. There was a smile I could feel underneath my lips...whether it was his or mine, I still couldn't tell you. It was as if every nerve in my body was being lightly electrocuted...I felt tensed, yet utterly relaxed as the light stubble from his chin grazed my nose... It was short and sweet...but I was left dazed.

"Now that was a Spider-man." he was the first to break the silence, pulling away ever so slightly. I laughed softly, but looked him over,

"No way. That was a textbook Robin." I corrected, leaning in for one more kiss, before shooting into the air without a word. I refused to look back...simply rocketed towards me house with a face as red as a fire truck.

XOXOXOX

I don't think I've ever been so off my game. I'm Dick Grayson. I'm famous billionaire playboy, who also happens to be Robin, side kick to the even more famous Batman...and I'm nervous as all hell going into a first date. Granted this may be the girl of my dreams...but I know what I'm doing. I'm never nervous. So what's with this second guessing, overlapping thoughts, and annoying nagging voice in the back of my head? Come on, DIck, you know this. Buy her dinner, crack a few jokes, get her talking about herself a little, fain interest, possibly share a few personal facts, be sure to play it a little aloof...bam. That's how you do it.

Ah, but wait a minute. Maybe that's my dilemma. I don't exactly see Starfire as a 'one-hit wonder'... Maybe that should take away part of my dignity, but she's a bit more to me than a roll in the hay. I don't think I've ever thought that about a girl before. Maybe Babs, but I was twelve. Nah, this is different. I may sound like I've got balls the size of tic tacs, but Star's definitely different. And she's throwing me off my A, B, and C game. And the fact that Bruce had absolutely no idea I was here (breaking rule #1: Never get involved with teammates) made it all the worse. He'd find out, eventually. He finds out everything.

"Is there a problem?" Starfire's angelic voice pulled me from my mental turmoil. I'd have to admit she looked pretty adorable the way she looked at me with her head slightly cocked in playfully innocent curiosity. But there was indeed a problem... How do I tell her I need to avoid being seen with her without making it seem like a complete dick move?

"I was thinking we should get it to go." I began, working out my excuse as she gave me a sweet and understanding smile,

"Fine with me, but can I ask why?" she inquired...I thought for a moment, casting a glance into the densely packed pizzeria and smiled at her nervously. Well, they do say honesty is the best policy.

"Can you imagine the publicity?" she seemed amused by this...as if she was mentally picturing the swarms of reporters circling us like vultures and asking all sorts of obscene and irrational questions...anything to land themselves on the front page of whatever paper they worked for. I was no stranger to the press.

"Reporters would have a field day." she commented simply...but I have to admit, I was more than a little relieved with her immediate understanding.

"I think that's putting it lightly." I added, pleased when she giggled in response and nodded cutely. I couldn't help but grin at the bubbly girl, and watch her as she leaned down without further comment into her thigh high boots...uhh? I'll admit I was a little relieved when her hand returned with her phone in it, and she began tapping away at the screen.

"So what do you want on it?" the beautiful heroin asked me, glancing up slightly with a half smirk. I have to admit, I was slightly impressed with the way she seemed to be a step ahead of me. I do love a bit of friendly competition. But than it dawned on me...didn't she just ask me a question?

"I usually just get the meat madness." she seemed more than pleased with my answer.

"So do I, actually. I'll just get mushrooms on my half." Starfire spoke almost mindlessly, as she worked on her phone. Mushrooms? How could I argue with that?

"No, that sounds pretty good." she smiled and nodded slightly, tapping away. I smirked and studied her for a moment...I'd have to say there was no part of me that was regretting this invitation. Spending time socially with my partner in crime was a great idea, indeed.

"Done, and done." damnit, once again I found myself trapped in my head...what was she saying? What's done? The order? No, wait a minute. She already bought the pizza? ...makes sense. What else would she have been doing on her phone? But this isn't right.

"Star, I'm the guy. I'm supposed to pay for the first date." I told her after a moment. Her eyes widened slightly and confusion overtook every one of her expressions.

"Date?" aww, hell...did I actually say that out loud? Come on, Dick...quick recovery... Pull your head out of your ass, let's go.

"I-I...uh..." Nice. I could feel my face getting hot and everything else getting flustered, and fast. Star giggled sweetly,

"So what's your favorite color?" oh, thank god. I heaved a-likely very visible-sigh of relief,

"Red. Yours?" I came back, feeling my body relax as the date topic seemed off the table for the time being.

"Depends on the day. Probably purple." she replied...that's an interesting answer. For some reason, as she said that, a brief mental picture flashed in my mind of her wearing a short purple sundress...I bet it would look beautiful on her. I can't imagine anything wouldn't... Strange to say, I've only ever seen her in her tight black leather uniform...not that I minded, of course.

Shit, Dick, you're rambling. Again.

"What kind of music do you like?" I am temporarily the king of small talk.

"You know the station 92.5?" she asked curiously. I winced and bit my tongue,

"Yeah." oh, for the love of all that is holy, Star...sorry to say, that may just be a deal breaker.

"Anything but that." huge sigh of relief, there. I knew it. She was too perfect to listen to shit like that.

"You scared me for a minute." I managed. She only laughed,

"No, I actually like music." she took the words right out of my mouth. Whatever's happening to the music industry nowadays, and needless to say to the large portion of society that was drawn into it, needed to be cut off. Yesterday.

"Yeah, me too. Except country." I added, noticing a light frown on my lovely acquaintance's face,

"We'll have to agree to disagree on that one. I'm picky with the bubblegum country, but I like some of it." Bubblegum? What the hell was that? Eh, I quickly decided it didn't matter. Even though I didn't care for it, doesn't mean we had to be on the exact same page. At least she liked real music.

"Favorites artist of all time?" I asked, curiously. Her face scrunched slightly in the cutest way, and I could almost see her imagination shuffling through all her possible choices.

"I don't know if I can pick just one..." I smirked. At least she wasn't dull.

"Favorite country artist?" I asked her...even though I'd likely have no idea who they were.

"Probably George Strait. Or Haggard. Or Garth Brooks..." she seemed to trail off as she realized this was going to be a long list if she didn't quit while she was ahead. I tried not to laugh.

"Cheater." I teased in amusement. She frowned,

"You're telling me that you can pick just one? Out of the thousands that are out there?" I cocked my brow. Challenge accepted.

"Aerosmith." I noticed the smile that tugged at her lips and mimicked it...until another on my all time favorites popped into my head quickly, "Or Nirvana." I had to add... Really don't know if I could choose between the two if it came down to it.

"See? My point is valid." she mused. I couldn't help but laugh,

"Favorite movie?" I don't like getting called upon my hypocrisy.

"This again? Same answer. I guess...Full Metal Jacket. Or Moulin Rouge. Or Flight Of the Pheonix. Nightmare on Elm Street..." she grew silent, but I somehow knew the list went on and on.

"You're impossible." I said, shaking my head and trying not to laugh at her.

"Keeps me interesting, I think." there was no part of me that could argue with that.

"That, it does." I was in the midst of agreeing with her, and had finally worked up the courage to make some kind of flirtatious gesture...until the patio door of the pizzeria could be heard opening. Ah, saved by the bell, it would seem. Until I get a better feel on her, I should probably keep that to myself. Last thing I need to do is misread her and make working with her awkward for the next few months. I'm better than this. I don't know why I'm being tied in such a knot...

Waiting impatiently for the delivery guy to retreat back into the store, I collected my thoughts and readied a grappling hook. After a moment or two, the coast was clear, and I leaned back slowly. As soon as I'd achieved my balance, I hung onto it tightly and lowered myself down to the box he'd left for us on one of the patio tables. I could only assume Star had specified for it to have been left there. Smart girl.

Once I had the pie in hand, I clicked the switch and hoisted myself back up to our hiding spot behind the pizza logo of the building. I set the pizza down between my partner and I, and replaced my grappling hook to my belt mindlessly, before meeting Star's amused face,

"You pulled a Spider-man, there." she spoke, obviously entertained by her own comment. Part of me wanted to laugh, but the other was slightly offended-in good nature, of course.

"No way. That was a textbook Robin." I spoke through a chuckle that must've slipped through.

"Ooookay." she playfully brushed off my correction, and opened the large box, revealing an immediate reminder of just how hungry I was.

It seemed as if the time flew by us without warning. Between the lighthearted 'get-to-know-each-other' chatter...the occasional innocent flirting...the teasing...and simply the fact that this girl kept captivating me in ways I'd never experienced...before I knew it, the entire pizza had disappeared, and I hadn't any clue how much time had actually passed.

I shifted to find comfort around my over full belly as Starfire took the box from in front of me and crumpled it-quite neatly-into a ball shape. I rose a brow at her, though her gaze was at the ground below us. I watched in slight awe as she pulled it back and launched it clear across the courtyard and perfectly into one of the trash cans a good twenty-thirty feet off. ...damn, saying that was a nice shot would be putting it lightly.

"Very impressive." I couldn't swoon over it. I still had to keep my cool. She giggled but I get the feeling there was a silent cheer to herself somewhere in there, "However...not quite as impressive as you eating half a monster pizza to yourself." I added, grinning widely, and studying her face from behind my mask. ...something told me she was doing the same thing, but the arch of her brow made me second guess that thought.

"Considering you did the exact same thing?" she asked. I assumed it was rhetorical, but that didn't shake the genuine surprise I was granted.

"Yeah, but I'm a guy." and honestly, most girls just don't eat that much. None of my friends do, anyway. Not to mention, Star looked like she had the perfect figure. I found it hard to believe that someone could eat the way she eats, and look the way she looks.

"If I hear you say that one more time, I might just think you're a bit sexist." she spoke, teasingly. ...or, at least I hope she was teasing me. Accusing me of being a sexist pig really didn't seem to be in Starfire's nature...though, to be fair, she's blind sighted me enough tonight...I couldn't completely rule it out.

"I prefer old fashioned." I spoke her with a raise of my brows. It was meant to be charming, but who knows?

"Whatever you say." she mumbled, before the loud ring of the church clock tower tore me from whatever mental maze I was sure to find myself in, and brought me to the realization that I had stayed out far later than I'd expected or wanted.

"It's already midnight?" I asked without thinking. Though the surprise on Star's face seemed to clue me in-she was in the same boat. Even so, she turned to me and smiled,

"You gonna turn into a pumpkin on me?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I've just got to be up in six hours." well that sounded lame... I rubbed the back of my neck unconsciously and watched her, hoping my pathetic exit strategy wasn't too hasty. She nodded. That was good enough for me.

"Me too, I'm afraid. I suppose this is where we part ways." part of me wanted to ask what she had going on that had her getting up at six in the morning, but I quickly decided against it and smirked at her, pausing a moment to collect myself, and offering her a nod,

"I'm afraid so." oh lord, here's that moment. The end of the first night. That collection of seconds that make or break the nature of our first meeting. I could either tell her goodnight right now, or I could go for it. Make a move, or at least do or say something that let her know I wanted to take it a little further. Either way, it seems I was taking too long to make up my mind, because Star answered me with a slight nod,

"Well, I'll see you around." she said, smiling, and turning away from me. Nope. It's not going to be this simple.

"Star, wait." I started, waiting for her to turn around, and when she did...I just spit it right out. "Is this a date?" oh lord. If she says 'no', I'm going to be mortified.

"Well, let me ask you something. Can you see yourself having another 'date' with me?" I smirked...was this a trick question? I noticed the raise of her brow and grinned, contently. She was flirting with me. I can sure as shit keep up with a green light.

"Hell yeah." I told her simply. Her facial expression didn't change, but I noticed her cheeks getting red,

"Than I guess it is." my grin only widened. That is, until she responded with a nod, before turning away from me and jumping down to ground level.

"Star!" I called after her. No way, darlin'. You're not getting off the hook that easily. I lowered myself once more as I'd done before, upside down, and getting ready to take a dive. I don't know if she saw it coming or not, but as soon as she turned around to face me, I was waiting for her and locked her lips with mine.

I heard her squeak cutely, but I was instantaneously caught up in her. My body almost felt like jell-o as she kissed me...her lips...her breath on my face...the smell of her. The taste. It took all I had not to let go of my grappling hook. This girl was...absolutely mesmerizing. I'd never been so starstruck (pun may or may not be intended) by a simple kiss. Hell, I've never been starstruck by a girl, in general. Holy hell...

I grinned and pulled away slowly (and a tad reluctantly).

"Now that was a Spider-man." I teased, looking her over...my god, even upside down and with half her face, she's gorgeous. She giggled in amusement but seemed to be studying my face with skepticism,

"No way. That was a textbook Robin."she corrected. I didn't get a chance to laugh before she leaned forward and pulled me into a second kiss. This time, I was sure I saw stars... I wanted to deepen it or make some kind of move, but before I could, she was gone. Straight into the sky and out of sight...I was left hanging, quite literally...bright red. Speechless.

My god, how this girl dazzled me.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Alright, so it wasn't my best. It was long awaited and poorly done...as I said, I really haven't been game for writing fluff lately... Sorry, y'all. But I had to put something up for you. Still think it was kinda cute...right?

Please tell me what you thought.


	6. Cloud Nine

Well...this was apparently a quite awaited chapter. I apologize for the delay. I've been renovating my place. I'm fixing it up to sell and getting ready to move, so I really haven't had the most free time. Either way...here we are. The next chapter of CPR.

Please read and review.  
Flamers and Praise welcome!  
XOXOXOXOX

My head was circling cloud nine as I entered the school that day...insistently winding around recollections of the night prior. My...date with Robin. X'hal, it still doesn't quite feel real. I've been daydreaming about the handsome boy wonder since the day I met him. Words cannot describe how wonderful it feels now, to be able to call it reminiscing as opposed to silly school girl day dreams... I'm glad exams are over. I really don't see myself focusing on much of anything else today. Just him. And of course, my duo of friends who were approaching me; Karen bouncing along, and Rachel being drug rather reluctantly behind her.

"Hey, girl!" my charming friend greeted me with the kind of eagerness I saw through instantaneously. The 'by the book' interrogation of a date having occurred. But than, what would you expect from your best friends? I couldn't help but smile as I turned to face them,

"Good morning, guys!" Ooh, maybe a little too cheerful. Rachel provided us with her routine nod of acknowledgment...a relief. Bee, on the other hand was almost vibrating with anticipation. ...part of me really wanted to play with her a little. Another was afraid she would burst.

"So...how was your night?" my dark friend asked nonchalantly...likely noticing our friend bouncing between the two of us. I smiled calmly and turned back to my locker to retrieve my chemistry book,

"It was fine. And yours?" I spoke casually, receiving a big frown.

"Come on, girl, spill. I want all the dirty details!" Karen chimed in loudly, taking a step forward to make her presence more recognized. I couldn't help but smile at her...usually she was the one talking about her life to us...this was an entertaining turn of events, to say the least.

"Like I said, it was fine. We just got pizza." I spoke casually, and tried to keep my face straight as possible while watching hers fall flat with disappointment.

"Bull." she responded, bluntly.

"You know she's not going to stop until you cave. Plus, you've had that dreamy look on your face since you've walked in, Kori. You forget just how well we know you." Rachel, the ever sensible one. She has a point, of course. These girls know me better than most. They can reed me. And I haven't exactly been trying to hide the ecstatic smile from gracing my features. I'm thrilled. I feel like I'm living in a dream. Is it so wrong that I want to keep some of this a little down low before I know more about it?

"I just...I really don't want to jinx it." I spoke honestly. But Bee's face quickly broke into a big toothy grin,

"So something did happen!" I felt my cheeks get red as I remembered him kissing me... Yes. Something did happen. But that's for me to know, and them to find out.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I do have to admit, it's quite fun teasing my gossip-inspired friend. Rachel, on the other hand, seemed anything other than amused.

"Damnit, Kor." she snapped at me. I couldn't help but laugh as I closed my locker and turned to face them...probably smiling like a basketcase...I've had such a constant smile these past few hours, I can't even tell anymore.

"Alright, I'll talk to y'all about it after school." I gave a little, but not all the way. Bee looked anything but content.

"You can't make us wait that long!" she rebutted. I tried to act impartial, but I was having a lot of fun with this.

"Can, too." I answered, closing my locker and beginning to back away from them. Rachel was studying Karen thoroughly and gave me a flat look,

"Kori, come on." I have to admit, I hated giving her a hard time. But the tables (playfully) turning on Bee was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I have to have a little fun with this.

"Nope." my dark friend rolled her eyes, likely in annoyed understanding.

"Kori Anderson!" Karen snapped at me. I waved a humorous 'goodbye' to her and continued backing up...until I felt myself bumping into someone. Oops. I quickly spun around,

"X'hal, I'm sorry! I didn't..." I trailed off as I was met by a pair of overpriced sunglasses and a less than friendly smirk. I could feel whatever remorse I had wiped clear from my face. "Grayson." I managed. He seemed amused and twitched a brow expectantly,

"Go on." he taunted. I could imagine his eyes studying my features and fighting back amused chuckles.

"Can I help you?" I asked him dryly...I really don't want to deal with him right now. I'm having too good of a day.

"You're the one who almost knocked me over." there was a twinge of irritation in his voice, but it was no match for his arrogance. Yeah, I bumped into him. And I probably would've apologized if he wasn't so hellbent on being such a jerk. But to say I almost knocked him over? I didn't realize he was so fragile.

"Oh yeah, you're a delicate flower." I muttered, looking him over as he reacted with an amused smirk,

"More so than you, it would seem." my eyes rolled involuntarily. He just isn't worth getting angry over.

"Is that supposed to offend me?" I asked rhetorically, but I didn't give him the chance to answer me. I didn't even wait to see his reaction. I just turned around and slung my bag more securely over my shoulder. Unfortunately, I made it about two steps before Richard cut me off, stepping in front of me with a stern motion.

"You know, you really are a bitch, Anderson." really? You're going to cut me off just to say that? I at least thought it would be good. I looked him over and smirked, leaning in ever so slightly to the point my face was mere inches away from his.

"Is that so?" I paused, noticing the outline of his eyes darting around my face through his dark glasses. My lips turned up in satisfaction, "Than let me walk away." His mouth hung slightly open out of evident surprise...I fought to keep a straight face. I could feel him staring me down. Looking me over. Trying to think of something clever to say... A matter of seconds passed, and he answered me by nodding slowly and stepping to the side, gesturing me to walk past. I'm getting pretty good at this, I guess.

I smiled at him and took his lead. Normally, I'd just let him make his remarks, roll it off my shoulders, and be on my merry way...but not today. I'm not going to let anything ruin the fact that I feel completely amazing for the first time in a long time. Especially not Richard Grayson. I guess that not only leaves the score at Kori: 1 Dick: 0. ...but it leaves me seven whole minutes to day dream on my handsome boy wonder before class begins.

...X'hal, I'm turning into Karen.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ugh. School was the last place I wanted to be after such a great night. Tunnels of shallow, hyperactive banshees just killing time and fulfilling their attendance before Summer vacation. It was not only excruciatingly annoying, but it was a massive buzzkill on my 'Starfire high'. I just couldn't get the girl out of my head. I'm playboy of the century. I can have any and every girl in the country, just by throwing them a glance...and I've had a great few. But none-and I'll repeat-none have dazzled me the way she has.

This girl...Star...she was different in every way imaginable. She had an innocence, yet...a deviance. She was coy, but she was bashful. She was open, yet she was secretive...and I could go on and on. She was the first girl I've ever met that...I just wanted to spend time with. She's gorgeous, yeah...but I wasn't in any hurry to get her into bed. With Starfire...I just wanted to know her. And last night...maybe I'm counting my cards a little too eagerly, but it really seems like I'm making a little head way.

Now, this is going to sound like a complete cliche... But last night with her was probably the best night I've had in as long as I can remember. Like you see in all those stupid girly movies. The first date, the butterflies in the stomach, the constant blushing and whatever other stereotypical idiosyncrasies go along with it... I always thought they were bullshit, but...last night. With Star. No...they all made sense. They're not bullshit. They really do happen...but only with her.

She was a goddess. A saint. And good lord, was she beyond gorgeous. Even as Dick Grayson, the fact that an angel like that would let me grace her with my lips...wow, can I sound any fruitier? I need to snap out of it. At least a little. Starfire is amazing. We had an amazing date. And at the end of it, we shared an...amazing kiss. I'm in a good mood, simple as that. ...man, I really need to make sure my balls are still attached.

I'm crazy about her. She's special. And this might actually be going somewhere. But let's just leave it at that for now. I'd really like to maintain some sort of dignity.

I've at least got to clear my head enough to make my way to class. I had my backpack over my shoulder firmly...let's see, History is my first sentence. Down this hallway to section E of the building. I think I can safely put myself in autopilot and walk in my own head...at least that's what I thought. It was a split second that passed between the time I noticed the redhead approaching me in a backwards trot...and her barreling into me, with an almost surprising force. Damnit, Kori. I felt instantaneous irritation. But she whipped around quickly,

"X'hal, I'm sorry! I didn't..." her tone was full of innocence until she saw it was me. I couldn't help but smirk...it was entertaining how quickly she went from sweet to sour. Her expression was suddenly ice cold. "Grayson." she snorted. I rose a brow at her. ...this was going to be fun.

"Go on." I urged her. You were about to apologize, was it? The evidence in her frustration was more than a little amusing.

"Can I help you?" she hissed. Nice. I wasn't used to seeing her so agitated. Usually, all I got was a roll of the eyes or the occasional scoff. She was biting back a little today.

"You're the one who almost knocked me over." I pointed out. Not quite sure what it is that has her in such a pissy mood, but I fully intend to stretch it right out. Her reaction seemed just as I would've expected. A flat expression and the twitch of her slender brow,

"Oh yeah, you're a delicate flower." sarcasm dripping blatantly from her words. I fought back the urge to grin and looked her over as if taking a thorough reading,

"More so than you, it would seem." the slight roll of her eyes told me she was unphased. She almost had...the same humor in her eyes as I was feeling.

"Is that supposed to offend me?" she asked me. ...heh, didn't expect her to be enjoying this. Or...maybe I was wrong. Before I could say anything, she turned and started walking away from me. Oh, no. You're not getting off the hook that easy, Kor. I'm Dick fucking Grayson. I'm going to get the last word in this. Especially since it's with, what? A walking barbie doll? Too easy. It took two and a half steps, teamed with a slight turn to cut her off.

"You know, you really are a bitch, Anderson." I began. But her expression stayed the same. Her eyes danced across my face with a droll that was...uncaring, at the very least. She smirked and slowly leaned close to me...pulling her face towards mine, with an icy stare that sent chills down my spine,

"Is that so?" she asked me. I looked her over...what...the hell...was she doing? My head spun a little as I noticed her smile ever so slightly, "Than let me walk away." ...it took me a moment for me to realize that my mouth had begun to hang slightly open. I closed it in sync with the recognition, and studied her a moment longer. You can't let her win this, Dick. There's a way to humiliate her little momentary triumph. ...but that's where I hit a wall. She had me cornered. If I fight this, than...that seriously raises some question in my credibility. Son of a bitch...

Reluctantly, I nodded and stepped over to the side, waving my arms in slight signal for her to pass. She smiled at me and began to walk away, likely overly proud of her 'win'. ...oh, know this, Kori. You've won nothing. She pranced away with satisfaction radiating from her...and I could feel the irritation slowly beginning to boil. This wasn't over. This was a 'to be continued...'

"Do you really have to screw with her every time you see her?" I cringed as I acknowledged Rachel's drone break the sweet silence of my thoughts. She and Bee appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. ...but, why am I not surprised? They've always seemed to possess this impractical need to fight all her battles for her. In case you guys didn't notice: she's doing just fine on her own.

"She's not exactly innocent, Rae. You saw her back there." I don't know what powered me to say that out loud...but I know all too well that I just sparked a conversation that I would've been more than happy to never have.

"The blame game. That's original. Come on, Dickie. She's my best friend. And she's a badass. Personally, I think you'd really hit it off." My best friend's girlfriend could always be counted upon to inconveniently chime in. ...hit it off? With that redheaded paint-by-number?

"Tell me you're joking." Alright, for once the whole 'lack of brain-mouth-filter' was alright with me. But she looked anything but amused. Her hands found their way to her hips in her famous sassy pose...oh, boy.

"Boy, do I look like I'm joking?" she asked. And no. No, she did not.

"At the very least, lay off, Dick." the short goth girl chimed in. What the hell? Is it 'gang up on Dick' day? She's not a child. I honestly am a little curious to see what Kori would do if she saw the way her friends seemed to talk about her when she's not around. Christ, it's almost as if they thought she was some sensitive/delicate being. News flash; she isn't.

"She can handle herself. Besides, I'll get off her back when she gets off mine." she gives me as much hell as I give her. It's all in fair trade.

"Seems to me that you're the initiator." Rachel croaked. ...what, are you inside my mind?

"Why do you guys think she's so innocent?" I asked, looking between the two of them for legitimate reasoning. There's no part of Kori Anderson that screams 'I'm a damsel in distress.' She's the kind of person who might fake some kind of traumatizing incident because it redeems the kind of loving attention that she can't obtain by being herself. That's pretty much all you can expect from someone like that. ...but Karen looked less than amused by this. Hands on hips...alright, take two:

"Why are you being so childish? She's never done shit to you, and she's a good person-"

"Let me stop you right there. She's a good person? She pretends to be a good person. She's a fake ass attention whore." I blurted. ...I'm going to get shit for that one, I just know it. You can't speak your mind around women. Everyone knows that.

"You need to stop right there." Rachel snapped...yeah, alright. Maybe that came out just a little harsh, but christ, how can they all be so blinded? I really wish they'd just see that she wasn't this angel they all seemed to idolize her into.

"Seriously, this has gone on long enough. I know she's your friend, but how can none of you see this?!" It was than that I realized my thoughts had adopted a volume of their own.

"I just think he'll do anything to ignore the fact that he and Kori would be perfect for each other." Bee spoke, matter-of-factly. She looked away with a smirk...and I could feel my blood boil. Perfect for each other? I'm the Prince of Gotham! And she's...what? Did she honestly think...? No. Fucking no.

"Whoa! Wait a min-"

"I used to think that, too, but now, don't you think that ship's kinda sailed?" Rachel wasn't even speaking to me at this point. Bee shrugged,

"Nah, I think they'd make a cute couple once they pull their heads outta their butts." ...they seemed to be having a conversation amongst themselves. Have you forgotten that I'm standing right here?

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked...but they both seemed to ignore me, completely.

"Don't forget; Kori's got herself a new beau though." ...Kori? Has a boyfriend? I'll admit, my ears perked up at this.

"What?" I asked...but the way Karen's face lit up, I knew to expect trouble.

"Ah ha! See, he's jealous!" she exclaimed...oh, you've got to be kidding me.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just shocked someone would actually fall for that barbie mask." I recovered successfully. But honestly...Kori's got a boyfriend? Seriously? I know she's got some admirers on this campus. A bunch of shallow guys-however blind to the fact that she's not only superficial, but ultimately unrealistically beautiful. She's actually dumb enough to go out with a guy like that?

"Suck a dick, Dick." ...what?

"I think it's a fair point." I defended myself, looking between the girls with my hands held up in defense. ...what did I say wrong, this time?

"I can't deal with you right now." Rae snapped, throwing her hands up in defeat, and storming off down the hall. Well, at least I got one of them off my back. Bee, on the other hand remained there, shaking her head at me with an evidently judgmental frown,

"Just stop being such a prick to my girl." she scolded. Again with this? Kori can take care of herself. She knows what she's doing. It's all a cover, you really can't be that blind...

"Whatever, Bee." I muttered, hoping this would just end. She seemed more than flustered and leaned in, pointing a finger and waving it slightly in my face,

"Attitude." she snapped. I couldn't help but roll my eyes- "I saw that." ...I think it's best I just bite my tongue on this one.

"Can I go to class, now?" I asked...and her face instantly went from stern to amused and carefree. Karen always did love being out den mother.

"Fine. But seriously, think about it. I still really think you'd like her." she winked at me, darting away and disappearing before I even had the chance to argue. ...like her? Riiiiight. I'm thinking she really doesn't know either one of us as well as she seems to think.

-RIIIIIIIIIING!-

...of course, I'm late to class. Being held-mostly against my will-by two of my better friends, defending the translucent honor of the manikin that walks our halls. ...Kori. Yeah, this is all her fault.

Satisfied with my conclusion, I began making my way down the hall, re-slinging my bag over my shoulder. Yet another seven and a half hours of killing time for the sake of making semi-perfect attendance. Whatever keeps Bruce happy. But I'll tell you...was Karen ever so out of line? Kori? Like Her? ...she's got to be crazy.

XOXOXOXOXOX

I'm sure it was rough. I apologize in advance for the lack of proof reading...but I wanted to get it posted while I actually had the time to do so... So, anyway...more of an amusing filler chapter, I guess?

Please let me know what you think. Your input really does motivate me to keep this story going.


	7. Wing Men-and Women

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry...a million times sorry. I JUST finally got internet in my new place, so this is the first chance I've had to post a new chapter. It's been too long, and...yes, I'm an awful person, yada, yada, yada.

BUT, I LOVE Y'ALL, and hope you enjoy reading the new one. At least now, I'm finally settled in, and have reliable connection to the interweb, so...here's to hoping for more consistency?

Please read and review.  
Flamers and Praise welcome!  
XOXOXOXOXOX

Truth be told, I'm not sure how Karen roped Rae and I into a girls' night in this evening. I was looking forward to going on patrol tonight, and I believe Rachel had a poetry reading downtown...but when Karen Beecher breaks out the puppy dog eyes...things just tend to happen. Everything was dropped, and we were now sitting Indian style on the floor of her bedroom like a bunch of twelve-year-olds at a sleep over.

Knock on wood, the topics of conversation have been circling around shopping, summer plans, and topics of that nature. We had a pizza ordered and were sampling a buffet of different desserts. I can tell you, Karen is definitely one to entertain.

I was surprised to learn, Rachel may have a love interest. I've known her for about three years and she's never expressed any interest in dating, so this was exciting news, and we had a million questions for her. Roy was one of the guys in our group of friends. He's definitely a looker...kind of cocky, but a sweetheart when it comes down to it. They're an unlikely couple, but I could see how it could work. Truth be told, I still think she'll end up with Gar...but that's neither here nor there. For now, I'm going to do what any friend should. Be supportive, encourage her, and...possibly play matchmaker.

Other-I guess exciting-news that has been shared is that it's coming up on Karen's third anniversary with Vic. She squealed, shared plans she was making-or hoping he would make, we chattered in, gave feedback. I hate to admit it, but this girl time was enjoyable. I'm surprised there haven't been any makeovers or prank calling. But I should probably just count my blessings.

"So are you ready to spill the beans on your love life, Kor" came Bee's eager high pitched voice. I pretended not to hear her,

"Who wants more ice cream?" I was quick to ask, sitting up and beginning to collect everyone's bowls. I wasn't exactly welcomed with enthusiasm... Karen was giving me a sort of death glare, and Rae seemed...well, if looks could kill.

"Kori." she croaked in a flat drone. I tried to look as innocent as possible, but she was having none of it. I took it as sort of 'I had to share mine, you have to share yours' kind of reaction. Err...I understand fair is fair, but I'm a little superstitions. This is the best thing to have happened to me in a long time, and I don't want to do anything to jinx it. Though...the look on my friends' faces seemed to tell me I'm just not getting out of this one...

"No more waiting, doll. You've been stalling all day. I need details on your beau." ah, see? This is exactly what I didn't want to happen.

"He's not my beau." I was quick to correct her,

"If that's true, than I wanna know why not." she came back, sharply. Both sets of eyes were on me as if I was under interrogation. I sighed and looked down, picturing in my head...why isn't he mine? That's easy.

"He's Robin." He's iconic. He's so handsome, and charming. He's a great person...I mean, obviously. He's a hero. I know I don't know him well yet, but as far as I can see, he's perfect. And so far out of my league, it's ridiculous.

"Lame excuse. You're Starfire." Rae stepped in. It took Karen a moment to stop gaping at me...I should've expected the 'best friends talk you up' kind of thing. I had expected it more from Karen though.

"Don't you give me that. I want the dirty details." ah, there she was. What dirty details? I don't mean to sound rude, but she's the kind of girl who takes things fast with the guys she dates. I met her just before she started dating Victor, and my goodness, she was a wild cat. I'm not exactly a prude, but I think she strongly overestimates me.

"We just went out for pizza. Talked about nothing in particular, it was...it was nice." I trailed off, as I found myself remembering how the evening had gone... Talk about the best date I've ever been on...

"That's it?" Karen chimed in, quickly. It was evident she had every intention of giving me the third degree, and I felt my face turning a deep crimson. I'm guessing that said more than I did, because she leapt to her knees, dropped her jaw, and pointed at me with exclamation. Crap, circle back, circle back...

"Well..." I paused and thought about it for a moment... How do I get out of this? I don't want to say too much. I would rather see how things go with him before I go telling stories and getting my hopes up... But I guess I should've known, Bee can read me like a book.

"Oh my god, he kissed you!" she squealed...and I felt me cheeks ignite like a gas stove. I glanced over to Rachel for help, but she was staring at me with a raised brow...trying not to show too much interest, but it was evident she was just as curious.

"Well, that escalated quickly. Did he?" she asked...gee, thanks, Rae. You're supposed to be on my side... I glanced down for a moment, trying to compose myself, and finding my sandals to be the most fascinating thing in the world for about thirty seconds. Slowly, I shook my head... I'd have to face these girls sooner or later.

"If I tell you, can we change the subject?" I inquired, hoping to gather some sort of bargaining chip. If this didn't stop soon, I fear my face will combust.

"He did! How'd it happen? Who made the first move? How far did it go-"

"It was just a kiss, Bee. We were saying goodbye, and he kissed me. That's it." I cut her off before that could go...who knows how long. She seemed to disappointed with my answer, and maybe I watered it down a little bit. I didn't feel like talking about how wonderfully he went about it, because than I know I'd never stop.

"I want the dirty details." she pushed. I let my head fall back and ran my fingers along my temple. It's going to be a long night...

'I need a hero,  
To save me now...'

Uh oh...that would be my work (Starfire) phone. Robin, to be specific. Don't blush, Kori. Don't you dare.

"Saved by the bell." I said, lifting off the bed and walking over to her bedroom window,

"Ooh, it's him!" Bee exclaimed, right at my tail. I smirked and pushed her back lightly,

"I'm going to take this outside." I told her, opening the window, slipping through it, and climbing up a few branches so I'd at least have some sort of privacy...although, I know my friends. They're probably sitting right there in the window sill, planning to eavesdrop whatever they could make out. I shook my head at the thought and slid my phone to answer the call,

"Hello?" I asked, holding my breath as I waited to hear his voice. ...good lord, am I hopeless.

"Hey, Star." his voice was calm and casual, painting a wide smile across my face.

"Robin. Is there trouble?" I inquired, playing dumb. I would assume not. When there was, he had a tendency to open with that, as opposed to formalities.

"Do I need trouble to talk to you?" Smooth. Very smooth. Just when I thought I could return my cheeks to their normal color,

"Well, I didn't say that." At least I'm getting over my 'squeak! I'm talking to Robin!' phase.

"I was actually wondering..." he trailed off for a moment, and I found myself leaning forward-dangerously-off the branch in which I rested. Goodness, gracious, Kor. Get your head on straight. I readjusted myself and waited... "I happened upon some tickets to Wicked Scary 6, and my buddy can't make it. I remember you telling me you loved horror movies." my smile widened... It's both flattering, and touching that he'd remember such a tiny detail about me.

"Well if you need a fall back, I'm free." I joked. I could almost hear him smacking his forehead,

"Ah, shit, that's not how I meant it." I couldn't help but laugh a little... I imagine him being beet red. I already forgot how much fun he was to mess with.

"You're fine. When are said tickets for?" again...paaause...

"Uh...in an hour and a half." Wow, he certainly didn't waste any time, did he? Part of me hated last minute plans, because I loath being rushed, but...on the other hand, I absolutely love spontaneity. And coming from the man of my dreams...I didn't want to appear too eager, but I can be there in five.

"I'll be there. Which theatre?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Titan East." I nodded to no one in particular and pulled the phone from my face for a moment to check the time. 7:32...it's about a ten minute flight, it'll take me ten to get ready. I've got about an hour to unruffle my feathers from the overload of girl time. This works just fine.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in an hour and a half?" I spoke absently, trying to plan out the perfect outfit in my head.

"Definitely." I couldn't hide the smile if I tried.

"Okie dokie. Til than.." I trailed off intentionally, and waited for a moment. Knowing the boy wonder, he'd have the last word. He always did.

"Bye." there it is. I ended the call and returned my phone to its spot in my pocket, before maneuvering myself back down the branches and in through the window with a soft landing...awaited by my two friends, who had matching-in their own way-expressions on their faces. Oh lord...I think I'll need to get out of here a bit sooner than I would have expected. ...how to delicately handle this?

"Hey, guys, I've gotta get going in a few." the cocked brow on Rachel's face told me that this was the wrong route to take.

"Oh? Do tell." I waved my hands in front of me in a 'down girl' kind of motion,

"Relax y'all, I'm just going to the movies." within the blink of an eye, Bee was right up next to me,

"With Robin?" she asked, wriggling her brows in the most cheesy way. I remained silent for a moment...I didn't want to lie to my friends, but I could tell as the excitement visibly bubbled inside her, that admitting to the reality of this evening's turn would without a doubt escalate things very, very quickly.

"MAKEOVER!" she exclaimed in a decibel I didn't even know existed. Yupp...like that. Rae and I were wincing in sync, and I was quick to try slipping past them...to no avail, of course. Before I could take a single step, I was flung into Karen's vanity chair as she shuffled through drawer after drawer of cosmetics and unnecessary accesories...

...oh boy. It's going to be a long hour...

XOXOX

My favorite time of day...the gap between any responsibilities. No school, no meetings, no patrol...just a set of weights, my wing man, and some nice and angry music. Vic was acting as my spot as I lifted a (rather impressive, if I may say) 165. The burning of my muscles as I pushed harder was the ultimate high. Swenty-seven...twenty-eight... I could keep going all night.

"You know what I think is a bit weird?" my spotter asked, tearing me from my concentration. I lifted the bar once more and glanced at him,

"What's that?" but I was greeted with a funny look. I grunted as I brought the bar down and raised it once more...this was going to be fun.

"I haven't seen you chasin' any tail this past week." ...why has he even been paying attention to something like that?

"I've been busy." I muttered, making another hard lift. What was that, thirty-one? Fun, and distracting. Win-win.

"You think I believe that, bird boy? The great Dick Grayson always has time for the ladies." maybe he's got me there. But I rolled my eyes and ignored him, focusing on my lifting. Considering how limited my free time was nowadays, I really don't want to waste it by talking about the amount of ass I'm getting.

"Uh-oh." Vic muttered as if scolding a small child. I glanced up at him and rose a brow,

"What?" I was getting a little irritated.

"You met someone." he said with one of the most ridiculous looks I'd seen in ages. ...what on Earth would make him come to that conclusion? Maybe it was true, but there's no evidence supporting his theory.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Playing dumb was easily the best way to handle Vic in these types of circumstances.

"Who is it?" he asked with a very suspicious tone, yanking the barbell from me as I lifted if for the thirty-fourth time. I touched my hand to my forehead for a minute and sighed, looking up at him in irritation,

"Come on, Vic." but he didn't seem pleased with my growl of a response, and tossed the bar down to me. Thankfully, I've got reflexes that could match a damn cat and managed to catch it, but now...I was pretty close to angry. "What the hell, man?" but he just grinned from ear to ear.

"Who's the lucky girl?" I groaned and tossed the bar to the side, getting up off my bench and walking over to the locker area, grabbing a towel, and dabbing some of the sweat from my face.

"I had pizza with Star." I muttered, noticing his jaw dropping out of the corner of my eye. Alright, and three...two...one...

"Bullshit. You slept with Starfire?!" ...okay, that pissed me off a little.

"No. I said I had pizza with her." I corrected, harshly, grabbing my water bottle and taking a good chug, as he continued gaping at me.

"And you didn't get any?" I growled and grabbed the nearest heavy thing (which happened to be a ten pound dumbbell) and chucked it in his direction with most of my might. He has absolutely no right to talk about her that way. But he seemed...amused by this? His comical smirk turned into a grin and he eyed me knowingly,

"You like her?" ...maybe he could read me a bit better than I thought.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yeah. I do." I mumbled, taking another large drink, and setting it aside, before getting up and heading over to the bags.

"So when's the second date?" he asked. Yeah, Vic. Just what I want to do in the gym. Girl talk with my wing man.

"This just happened last night, I don't want to rush things on her." I found myself answering, anyway.

"Are you really that stupid?" he asked, a little more condescending than I appreciated. You're going to give me advice on girls? You've got to be joking. I'm Dick Grayson. I know what the hell I'm doing.

"Why am I even talking about this with you?" I thought out loud, but the open mouthed expression on his face-tagged with the disbelief made my face hot with frustration.

"Starfire was rated #1 for most wanted female celebrity." I tried to ignore him, hoping he'd give up, "For almost six months running." tell me something I don't know. Are you going somewhere with this, or...?

"And that means?" again, my thoughts are seeming to team right up with volume and a tone of their own.

"Every guy within a thousand mile radius wants that girl. And you're giving her space?" Alright, maybe he had a point there, but I still know what I'm doing. You drown a girl with attention, she's going to avoid you like the plague. It's that simple.

"It's been one date, what're you so worked up about?" I asked, looking him over and he huffed and puffed,

"Fine. Give her space. Set her free in the feeding frenzy that's out there. Let some guy with bigger muscles and more money steal her right out from under you." if he weren't my best friend, I swear I would've taken a swing on him by now,

"Star's not like that." I hissed, receiving nothing more than a raised brow,

"You sure? After all, it's only been one date." I'm quite certain she's not like that. But still, the thought of another man trying to rustle in on my favorite heroin was enough to make my blood boil. I glanced up at my friend, growling to myself, and taking a few steps away from him, pulling my phone from my pocket.

"Not. A. Damn. Word." I warned, as I took a few steps away from him and dialed Star's number.

"Hello?" I almost felt my knees buckle at the sound of her voice,

"Hey, Star." I greeted, lamely. Part of my mind began wondering what she was doing right now... I imagined her sitting in her window with a smile on her face, but I shooed that thought away and waited for her to respond. Need to make sure my balls are still attached. The effect this girl has on me is beyond ridiculous. Plus I've currently got an audience.

"Robin. Is there trouble?" she asked me innocently, and I quite literally smacked my palm straight into my forehead. Talk about shooting a man's horse.

"Do I need trouble to talk to you?" I asked, hopefully rhetorically...

"Well, I didn't say that." she purred, almost flirtatiously. There we go, Star. You had me going for a minute.

"I was actually wondering..." but than I paused... Somehow, it just occurred to me that I had absolutely no plan. Well, shit...alright. Is the arcade still open? Or maybe take her bowling. Damn, Dick, talk about lame. And why the hell is Vic elbowing me? I looked over to him only to find him offering me a pair of movie tickets. ...alright, I'll have to remind myself to thank him. For now, I need to charm the girl of my dreams.

"I happened upon some tickets to Wicked Scary 6, and my buddy can't make it. I remember you telling me you loved horror movies." I tried to offer her my most casually charming tone.

"Well if you need a fall back, I'm free." probably the second time this evening I've smacked myself in the face with my own words. Christ, Star, you're anything but a fall back.

"Ah, shit, that's not how I meant it." I was going to continue with an apology, but one of the cutest giggles I've ever heard kept me from further embarrassing myself. Alright, alright. Score one for Starfire.

"You're fine. When are said tickets for?" ha, that's a good question. I quickly looked the tickets over...9:00? Alright, that's...

"Uh...in an hour and a half." hopefully that's enough notice for her to make it down there. As much as I hate to admit it, Vic's taunts are stuck in my head. I don't want to miss any chance to woo this girl.

"I'll be there. Which theatre?" aaaaaand one more glance at the tickets...

"Titan East." No idea where she lives, but I know it's only about ten minutes from me...

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in an hour and a half?" she asked me innocently. I tried not to throw a triumphant fist to the sky as I reminded myself once again, that Vic was just feet away from me.

"Definitely." there you go, Dick. Short and sweet.

"Okie dokie. Til than.." she left her comment open ended, I assumed intentionally. I've got to admit, as flirtatious as she seemed over the phone, I couldn't wait to see her later. This was almost a guaranteed awesome night.

"Bye." I said quietly, before I heard the click of her line, and had to refrain from smiling like an idiot.

"Man, you got it bad." Vic chimed in...right. Somehow, I'd almost forgotten he was standing right there. I rolled my eyes and slowly turned to face him,

"Anything else?" I asked...not really intending to listen.

"Well, yeah. You owe me. I won those from a radio contest. Can't buy tickets til Tuesday." ah, I should've known there would be a catch. Knowing Vic, his offering of the tickets was with good intentions in the beginning. But seeing me swoon over the beautiful heroin, I'm sure the gears started turning in his head,

"You started this." I spoke, waiting for his angle.

"I saved your neck." he spat with a friendly tone. My brow hovered high once again,

"Is that what we're calling it?" I asked him...this should be good. I get the feeling he was reciting this in his head the whole time I was on the phone with her.

"Hey, I'll take her to the show, if it's really not that important to you." joking or not, I'm sure the look I gave him almost burned a hole straight through his head. He immediately threw up his hands in a means of either surrender or self defense...wasn't sure which. Didn't care.

"Kidding, man. Kidding." I glared for a minute longer, and looked away. He meant it in good humor, and he did help me out. But using Star as the topic of one of his jokes made me angrier than I was justified to be,

"So what do you want?" I asked, looking back at him after a moment of cooling down,

"My baby could use new tires." he told me through a toothy grin. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I should've 's car was generally the topic of all manipulation.

"Deal, on one condition." I said, watching him pout like a toddler,

"I hate conditions." he mumbled, hunching his shoulders forward. I smirked but remained firm,

"No giving me shit about this." I warned. Last thing I want is all the taunts and comments he could make about what just happened.

'I helped Dick Grayson get a date.'

'I gave Dick Grayson dating advice.'

Oh, they could go on and on, and that's something I absolutely didn't need/want right now. Seemed like a fair compromise...wait a few extra days to see a movie and not give his best friend hell, and get new tires for your car. But there was a disturbingly large grin on his face...

"No promises." I shook my head and grabbed my towel...I guess it's better than nothing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Again, I apologize for the long delay. Like I said, I just moved back to Austin, and didn't have wifi for the first month or so I was here. Either way, I've actually been writing like crazy, so this next chapter should be coming up pretty shortly.

Hope to hear from y'all, and even more so, I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter.


	8. The Second Date

Here we are. That didn't take too long, did it?  
Just a fluffy little date chapter. Who doesn't like that?

I hope y'all enjoy it:)

Please read and review.  
Flamers and Praise welcome!  
XOXOXOXOXOX

X'hal, how long did Karen keep me there? It seemed to take forever to escape the estrogen lair, and an extra few minutes to scrub all the extravagant 'war paint' she used to coat my face. I glanced at the clock on my phone...8:58...so I wasn't technically late. But I'm never this close to the deadline set for me. I feel...almost embarrassed.

Slowly, I stepped through the main entrance and glanced around for my handsome escort for this evening. I was slightly surprised how quiet the lounge was...generally you'd have people waiting in lines, or taking their turns for concessions, but this almost seemed like a ghost town. A few wanderers, and of course employees doing what was needed, sweeping and such...but no Robin. Well...this could be taken one or two ways. Either he was also being held up this evening, or...he's not coming.

Of course, I can't have that sort of attitude this early into getting to know someone new. I need to shake my habit of being such a pessimistic realist, and start hoping for the better. I'm not sure how he feels about me, but that being said, I know he's honorable and would stay to his word. I need to stop expecting everyone to let me down. That's easily the worst habit I possess. And...there. No longer do I make this mental note, than the very same young hero comes walking through the front doors in a hurried fashion-and a rather nervous look on his painfully handsome face.

I waited for him to spot me, before greeting him with a smile,

"Glad to see I wasn't the only one running late." I teased, looking him over through the sanctity of my mask. He rose a brow at me and offered his famous lopsided grin,

"Casually late. We should patent it." I couldn't help but laugh,

"I think the 80's beat us to it." I quipped, receiving an enthusiastic chuckle. X'hal, I love the sound of his laugh. And the expression he makes. And..well, just about everything. And the way I could feel his eyes studying my face, I could feel my cheeks getting hot under the heat of his gaze,

"How are you, Star?" he asked me with a warm sincerity in his voice. I smiled at him and looked him over once more,

"I'm doing a little better, now." I was getting a little better at this whole 'flirting thing' at least. He grinned and offered me a cheesy sort of bow,

"Glad to be of service." I couldn't help but smile. It's crazy just how much I love spending time with him.

"As am I." I commented, before glancing over at the candy counter, "Snacks?" I asked, reminding myself that we were still in a slight hurry to get into the actual theatre.

"Sure thing. At least we beat the lines." humor dripped from his lips and I acknowledged it with a light smile, following his lead as he walked up to the concession counter. The person standing by the register turned to us with a very 'customer service' politeness...until he caught an actual glimpse of us standing there,

"And what can we...you-you're Robin and Starfire!" he exclaimed instantaneously...you'd think he was meeting George Clooney, the way his face lit up.

"Say it a little louder, I don't think they heard you in Tokyo." Robin teased. Though he was right...I didn't really want that kind of attention, and I'm fairly sure he didn't either.

"Sorry, sir. I'm just...surprised. What can we get for you?" he asked, calmly this time around. 'Matt' as was written on his name tag, flipped his gaze between the two of us, and I glanced to the boy wonder to take the lead. He seemed either indecisive or simply polite, but nodded me ahead.

"Can I please get some cookie dough bites and a blue slushie?" I asked, reaching into my back pocket to pull out my card,

"What size?" Matt asked. Hmm...

"Large, and I'll have one, too. With a pack of Goobers." Robin cut me off with a grin. I turned to him with a smirk,

"What if I wanted a medium?" I didn't, of course. But he had no need to know that.

"Better safe than sorry." my handsome partner said with a shrug, before pushing my hand back, and handing a twenty to the man standing behind the counter.

"Oh, no, please let me buy my own." I asked in a scolding tone. He turned to look at me with a 'yeah, right' kind of smirk,

"Like you let me with the pizza?" alright...he had me there. But I couldn't admit that to him. Instead, I rolled my eyes and prepared a cocky way to thank him...

"Oh my gosh, y'all are so cute!" the second concession cashier popped up out of nowhere. ...something tells me she and Bee would really hit it off. I could feel my face turning red and looked over to Robin, who was grinning at me warmly.

"$2.75 is your change, you two enjoy the movie!" my 'date' nodded to him and pushed my drink over to me. I smiled at him and took it,

"Thank you." I spoke, absently, tilting the cup awkwardly to taste it through the opening at the top...unfortunately, I was rushed with the blue slush, and before I knew it, my nose was coated. I lowered the cup and used my tongue to clean off the ice mustache I must've had, hoping Robin hadn't seen. The grin on his face told me he did, but thankfully, he said nothing, just placed his hand on my back and urged me down the corridor.

"Enjoy the movie!" Matt called after us...seriously, you'd think we were A-list celebrities. The boy wonder waved back, blindly to acknowledge him, but we continued with no further delays. Or...well, maybe one more. Eyeing the size of the cup in my hand, and doing the math in my head...

"Oh, shoot! I'm sorry, do you mind if I run to the restroom really quick? I don't want to risk missing the movie later..." I told him as we were passing the lavatories. He glanced up at them than back to me,

"I think that's smart." he agreed, and with that, we parted ways for the moment.

After doing what I needed, I washed my hands and did what any girl would do; did a vanity check for hair floof or mishaps, considering all the things Karen tried doing to it. Looking myself over, I found everything to be alright. I double checked my holo-ring to make sure it was fully charged...made sure there was nothing in my teeth. Alright, everything seems in ship shape, aside from the butterflies running amuck in my stomach.

It's definitely coming as a pleasant surprise how quickly I'm warming up to being around the handsome young hero. It's getting easier and easier to let loose and be myself with him, and that's...a very good thing. I'm usually so shy in the start of getting to know someone, but he's a different story. And I'm more than addicted to being around him. Everything about him, I just couldn't get enough. Speaking of...why am I still standing here?

I smiled to myself and exited the bathroom,

"Look, I've got to go." I heard Robin's voice. Peaking around the corner, I saw he was on the phone. Alright, I'll let him wrap that up. This is the perfect opportunity to put a straw in my slushie...don't want another blue nose.

"Yeah, but she's always gorgeous." I heard him say, and my cheeks lit up. Was he talking about me? I'm sure I was smiling like a fool. He thinks I'm gorgeous?

"I'll probably just wait til the movie gets crazy and wrap my arm around her. Works every time." ah, this peaked both my interest and my brow. He was talking about me. This could be fun. I approached as quietly as I could,

"Maybe I'll have to act scared, just so you can." I whispered in his ear, causing him to whip around-quite red in the face-and discard his phone quickly and violently.

"Star! How long have you been standing there?" he asked nervously. I couldn't help but laugh. He was just so cute when he was caught off guard. I was feeling rather daring at that moment, and leaned in, placing a very gentle kiss on his cheek before pulling away, turning around, and taking a slow step forward,

"Come on, boy wonder. The movie's starting any minute." I taunted, glancing back to see a subtle, yet hesitant smirk on his face. "Unless you're having second thoughts." I added with the twitch of my brow. He shook his head so quickly, I thought it just might fly off,

"God, no. Just-"

"You're fine, Robin. I promise. Let's go." I cut him off, receiving a light smile. He walked up to me and laced his fingers through mine, looking me over, and than nodding ahead,

"As you wish, m'lady." I stole one more glance at him before making our way. But there's something I knew for sure...

Falling for him was going to be so much easier than I would've thought.

XOXOX

Shit, shit, shit. If I'm going to get anywhere with Star, I've got to work on my punctuality. Damnit, Vic. Somehow, I let him talk me into a round of Speed Racer, and lost all track of time. One round, became '2 out of 3' became '3 out of 5', became 8:50 pm. I didn't even bother getting my bike out of the garage, just had Vic drop me off...and here I was, rushing in lackluster, with no more than thirty of so seconds to spare. I looked around for my beautiful date, and spotted her instantly. Thankfully, she seemed anything but upset with me.

"Glad to see I wasn't the only one running late." she spoke jokingly. I couldn't help but smile at her as all the anxiety regarding my timing melted away with her smile,

"Casually late. We should patent it." I teased, receiving an adorable giggle,

"I think the 80's beat us to it." I laughed, looking her over. It feels pathetic to say, but I had missed her those twenty-four hours since we parted ways. She's just got this way about her. And the light blush that crept upon her cheeks was more than just a little cute,

"How are you, Star?" I asked, absently, as I found myself wondering what color her eyes were..

"I'm doing a little better, now." she answered with a flirtatious undertone. I grinned as I looked her over, leaning down, and giving her a very corny bow,

"Glad to be of service." she smiled widely,

"As am I." she came back with, before glancing behind me, "Snacks?" she asked. What, are you kidding, Star? You can't go to the movies without candy. It's like peanut butter and jelly.

"Sure thing. At least we beat the lines." I pointed out, pulling a smile from her. I loved the way she walked...with almost a childlike bounce to her step...innocent, enthusiastic, optimistic. it was addictive, just to watch her be. Damn, do I have it bad.

"And what can we...you-you're Robin and Starfire!" I cringed at the volume of the cashier as he whipped around and greeted us with a star struck tone,

"Say it a little louder, I don't think they heard you in Tokyo." I joked, trying to hide the irritation inflicted through my ear drums. He seemed to realize just how loud he was and nodded shyly,

"Sorry, sir. I'm just...surprised. What can we get for you?" he asked with a more collected tone. Ah, much better. He looked between the two of us, unsure who would go first, and I saw Starfire looking to me expectantly. I don't think so, beautiful. Ladies first. And with that, I gave her a light nod,

"Can I please get some cookie dough bites and a blue slushie?" she asked. Something in me found her order adorable.

"What size?" the cashier asked her. It was than, I noticed she'd pulled out her debit card.

"Large, and I'll have one, too. With a pack of Goobers." I cut in, watching her glance over to me with a lightly devilish smirk.

"What if I wanted a medium?" Nobody only wants a medium blue Icee.

"Better safe than sorry." I reasoned, keeping an eye on her hand with the card, and pushing it back gently. I was quick to pull a twenty from my pocket and hand it over before she could fight me too much.

"Oh, no, please let me buy my own." she scolded. I looked over at her with humor in my gaze. This was fun.

"Like you let me with the pizza?" I asked, receiving a rolling of her eyes. She doesn't know just how much money I really have, and that stuff like this isn't even pocket change to me. But there was something in that fact which I absolutely loved. Aside from being a crime fighting superhero, I was just a normal guy to her. How many chances do I get to be normal with a girl?

"Oh my gosh, y'all are so cute!" came a second shrill voice, this time female. I tried not to grit my teeth and keep my calm. In that sense, I would never be normal. I would always be recognized wherever I went. But I guess she was in the same boat, so there was that. I glanced over at her, only to find she was blushing adorably, likely from the comment made by the new cashier. I couldn't help but grin. Could she be any cuter?

"$2.75 is your change, you two enjoy the movie!" came the first cashier again. I accepted my change and nodded to Star, handing her drink over,

"Thank you." she told me, before doing something I didn't see coming. Instead of waiting for a straw like most people would do, she awkwardly tilted the whole cup back, halfway spilling it across her face. There was a light squeak of surprise from her and she began to sneakily lick it off, probably hoping I wouldn't notice. I was wrong. She certainly could be cuter. I shook my head and gently touched her back, and coaxing her down towards the theatre.

"Enjoy the movie!" came a voice from the counter. Good lord, I just waved. There's no part of me that wants the communications to continue between he and I. He was nice enough, but Christ, I just want to spend some time with the lovely girl to my right.

"Oh, shoot! I'm sorry, do you mind if I run to the restroom really quick? I don't want to risk missing the movie later..." she said as we got to the bathrooms. You know, that actually wasn't a bad idea. I looked at her and tried not to grin like an idiot as I pictured the blue slush still on her face.

"I think that's smart." I said after a moment, and that's where we temporarily split up.

I watched as she disappeared behind the wall, and was about to do the same, until there was a vibration coming from my pocket. I pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID...of course. Vic. Taking a few steps down the hall, so as to be out of her hearing range, I answered it,

"Yeah?" I asked, shortly.

"Yeah, man, where's Call of Duty? I can't find it anywhere." ...you've got to be kidding me.

"You're really calling about this now?" I asked, trying to keep my voice down, but I was pissed. You just dropped me off ten minutes ago! You're going to call and interrupt for something as ridiculous as 'where's this video game?' ?

"Just real quick." I rubbed the back of my head and sighed,

"I think it's in the west guest room from when Gar stayed over." I could hear him rustling through things and bit my tongue as he searched,

"Ah! Got it! Thanks, man." I rolled my eyes and nodded,

"Look, I've got to go." I told him, eager to get off the phone, and return to my beautiful company.

"Alright, but real quick, does she look hot?" he asked...and I know I should've been annoyed by such a shallow question, but I was still a little proud to be in the spot I am right now.

"Yeah, but she's always gorgeous." I spoke truthfully, but was already preparing to get shit for it.

"Nice, man. That's sweet. You gonna make a move?" normally, I don't like divulging my secrets, but to be honest, I was sparking up the urge to brag just a little bit,

"I'll probably just wait til the movie gets crazy and wrap my arm around her. Works every time." I told him. That was something to look forward to. Starfire clinging to my arm in fear of the monsters on screen.

"Maybe I'll have to act scared, just so you can." my eyes grew to what I imagined looked like a pair of masked saucers. I turned around quickly and threw my phone back into my pocket. Shit...she just heard me say that, didn't she?

"Star! How long have you been standing there?" I asked, trying to keep calm. Not only was I humiliated, but...worried. I was just kind of guy talking to my best friend on how I intended to make moves on her. She can't really be happy with me right now. But to my surprise, she was...smiling? I tried to piece some of my words together in means of explaining myself, but she gave me no such chance. With angelic motion, she leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek, successfully stunning me for a moment.

"Come on, boy wonder. The movie's starting any minute." she spoke sweetly, she'd already turned away from me, but glanced back with a devilish smirk, "Unless you're having second thoughts." she rose her brow at me, but I think I had to do a double take. She-what? Second thoughts? I shook my head and took a step towards her,

"God, no. Just-"

"You're fine, Robin. I promise. Let's go." she cooed cutely. I smiled and joined up with her, reaching down and taking her slender hand in mine. I had to admit, this girl knew how to mess with me. And I also had to admit, her hand fit mine like a glove,

"As you wish, m'lady." and with that, we were off.

We'd barely even begun our second date, and already, I was looking forward to our third.

XOXOXOXOXOX

See? Quick update! Yay!

So...it was a little short, but aside from that, what did y'all think?  
Let me know:)


	9. Unwanted Attention

Whaaaaat? Am I really posting regular updates? Say it isn't so! Lol  
A new chapter, hope y'all like it.

Please read and review.  
Flamers and Praise welcome!  
XOXOXOXOXOX

Releasing a deep breath, I lifted slowly, arms extended, back to a standing position. Ah, the feeling of release from a good stretch. Euphoric, I tell you. I liked to do about twenty to thirty minutes of yoga before school every morning. Not only does it feel incredible, but it's the perfect time to clear my head, or just think, in general. The headphones in my ears made me feel like I was in a music video or movie...taking a deep stretch and releasing as a certain part of the song amplified. I broke into a Warrior pose, and smirked to myself as the handsome boy wonder continually entered my mind...

~~Flashback~~

The end credits took over the large screen, followed by slight applause...because yes, I suppose there are still people out there who feel the need to clap when a movie ends. I smirked to myself...cliche ending. One survivor left as always, defeat of the creature with vague hints that it may resurface...but Wicked Scary was like a cult classic, and with today's effects, it was more than just a little entertaining.

People were slowly raising from their seats and starting down the long isle of stairs, but I stayed exactly where I was...in the crook of Robin's arm. I tried not to stare as I glanced over at his handsome face, which was already focused on mine. I could feel the blush, but didn't care to fight it. This was too nice of a moment to ruin with simple insecurities, or what have you. Instead, I studied the curve of his chin, and sharp edge of his jaw...his cheek bones, his nose...and than his masked eyes.

Somehow, I could feel his eyes on my lips and curved them into a smile...a welcoming smile. A grin took over his features, and he leaned in slowly, until we met in a soft kiss. It's amazing...once the first kiss is out of the way, there are so fewer worries and doubts. I shifted in my seat and inched closer to him, pressing my face slightly harder into his. He seemed to have no objections, because his hand found its way to my cheek as if he was holding me just where I was.

Robin released a sigh through his nose that splashed across my face and set fire to the blood in my veins. With a force unbeknownst to me, I deepened the kiss and gently nipped at his lower lip, pulling a soft groan from my date. I smirked in self triumph and parted my lips enough for his tongue to dance across mine. I think I gasped in surprise, but couldn't comprehend much after he snaked his arm around my waist (awkwardly, of course...movie theatre seats were no easy feat!)

Maybe I was a copycat, because I slung my arms around his neck, clumsily running a hand through his hair. Had it not only been our second date, I probably would've bitten the bullet and climbed right onto his lap to save the awkward-and soon to be painful-placement. But his lips on mine, and the taste of his mouth...I can't say I'm altogether bothered with the cramped neck I'll surely have in the morning.

"Ahem." came a voice from beside us, making me jump and pull away from Robin. It was one of the security guards of the theatre...I'm pretty sure my face looked about the same color as a fire enguine. The boy wonder seemed calm and collected, straightening his mask and smiling at him with all the charm in the world.

"Look-"

~~End Flashback~~

I was torn from my thoughts and scared half to death by my door flying open, so hard...I'm surprised it didn't come off its hinges.

"Damnit, Kori, I thought I told you to move your car! I'm going shopping." Komi came in, and she was fuming. I released a heavy sigh...so much for a pleasant and peaceful morning. I acted unphased, and released from my pose,

"I'll be leaving for school in less than an hour." I reasoned...and since when does she get up this early? I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she was up simply for the opportunity to give me a hard time.

"Not good enough. I want to beat the rush." beat the rush? It's 7:30 in the morning.

"Your stores don't even open until 9, I'm pretty sure you're safe." I told her, calmly...but this seemed to set her off. Her entire face got red and she stomped her foot like a five-year-old.

"Move your fucking car!" a five-year-old with a very dirty mouth.

"I left you more than enough room to drive around me." we have a very wide driveway, but unfortunately, she liked to make things difficult and filled half of it with all the lawn equipment we own.

"And risk scraping my car? No, thank you." as mean as she could get, I hated that most about her. How prissy and...Kitten-like she seemed to be. I understand our roots, but if there's anything that got on my nerves, it was girls who acted like royalty.

"I'll move it in a minute. I've only got six poses left." I told her, hoping she'd comply. Please just give me fifteen more minutes of peace... But her hands found her hips...I guess not.

"Could you be more selfish?" she asked me, appalled that I wasn't giving into her every whim. Selfish? There's no way this could possibly be conceived as me being selfish.

"I've never seen you up this early, Komi. I figured I'd be gone before you even woke up." I made sure as to keep my voice calm, as to not 'poke the bear'. ...I remember Vic using that term in reference to Karen, and was amused to have finally put it correctly to use.

"Excuses, excuses. Don't give me that bullshit, Kori. Just get out of my way." She snapped...I sighed inwardly. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt, that if I were to go downstairs right now and park my car in the street, she would just start getting ready and take at least an hour and a half to even get out the door.

"I will in a few." I told her honestly...but she growled loudly and punched my door,

"X'hal, Kori, do it now! I'm so sick of you being such a burden." Sigh...there it is. I'm actually surprised she hasn't used any of those yet this morning.

"Right." I muttered, turning away from her and going into downward dog. What's most pathetic is that she says stuff like that to me all the time, but it still stings a little. I may not be her favorite person in the world, but I'm still her sister. We're the only family we have left.

"Seriously. If it was legal to kick you out, I would." she threatened. I grit my teeth and stood up, turning back to face her,

"Come on, Komi, you can't hate me that much. Why else would you stay in this house with me?" I asked, almost angrily. She got the same inheritance I did. I know she could afford to move out and head anywhere she wanted. She's just saying this stuff to get under my skin and get her way.

"Oh, don't get a big head, baby sister. Mom and dad didn't want you, what makes you think I do? I'm just here because it's a free place to stay." ...and as she said it, I could feel my jaw drop...but not as hard as my heart did. She would've been better off punching me in the gut. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and looked her over, still trying to appear calm, if not stoic.

"Right, Komi. Thanks for reminding me." I muttered, turning over to my dresser and fetching my phone and headphones from their drawer.

"I used to think they were a little harsh, but living with you lately, I really see where they were coming from." she continued, but I stopped listening... I just shook my head, plugged my headphones in, and tucked my phone into my bra, walking passed her and straight down the stairs.

"Don't forget to move your car, sister dear." I could hear her call after me. Screw you, Komi.. I hit play on my music and let it drown her out, closing the front door behind me, and breaking into a brisk jog. It was a battle to keep my mind from letting the hurt in...the lyrics didn't help. 'Bad Day' by Fuel. One of my all time favorite songs, undoubtedly. But when you're fighting for keep composure, it's far from the best choice.

Skipping through, absentmindedly, I found myself on 'Click Click Boom' pretty emotionless and great running fuel, so I kept it and let my legs take me where they would.

After a few minutes, I found myself standing on the cliff at the far edge of the city...probably only a five minute run from home, but far enough and isolated enough that I could feel whatever I needed to feel with no witnesses. It was perfect. I pulled my headphones out, and released a heavy sigh, looking out to the beautiful ocean beneath my feet.

'Take her. I have no use for this troq!' out of no where came the sound of my father's voice. A wave of nausea passed over me and I collapsed to my knees in the grass.

'We should've thrown that one to the kremp'lor when we had it.' Gah, make it stop! But with a mind of their own, the tears began flowing freely. No, stop it, Kor...you've got school soon...you can't be a nervous wreck like this, going in there. You don't want the attention. You don't want the questions. You don't want to feel like this.

...but they just kept coming.

I stifled a sob and settled in the grass, trying to regain my composure. I hate how weak I am right now. I never let my past get to me anymore. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let my father hurt me any longer...to just let it go and move on. I suppose I can consider that broken. There was such a sharp throb in my chest, I almost couldn't breathe.

My father was a viscous man...big into honor, image, and being the best in every aspect. My people were fierce warriors, therefore, that's what was expected of his children. Komi had no problem obliging. That's who she was. And Ryan could fit the bill, sheerly because he was male. But I just...didn't. It wasn't that I couldn't hold my own on the field or withstand training. I was just...nice. A word that didn't even exist back home. He thought me r'utha-weak. That I would not kill for sport, and that I showed mercy. He loathed me for everything I was. And for everything I wasn't. And it...killed me.

Komi knew that. Perhaps my father could be blamed for her deep seeded hatred towards me...but I've always believed that cruel of an emotion was learned, not taught.

'I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?'

Speak of the devil, and she will appear. My phone rang...Komi. No doubt about moving my car... I couldn't deal with her right now. I just don't have it in me. It was going to be hell to face when I finally got home, but for now, I just need quiet. I need a little time to calm down before facing my friends. I ignored the call and sniffled, trying to focus on something that didn't make me feel sick to my stomach.

'I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?'

She tried again...back to back? She was angry...even less reason for me to pick it up. I squeezed my eyes shut and sighed. It really sucks that my only living family member finds me so despicable. I don't mean to wallow in self pity, but enough is...it's enough. I'm not perfect, but I've never done anything to deserve this from her. I just can't take it anymore. Bringing up our parents was...just about the last straw.

'I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?'

Third times the charm, huh Komi? I grit my teeth and sighed slowly, trying to calm my nerves and stop the tears before I lifted the phone to my ear and swallowed dryly,

"Yeah?" three...two...one...

"Goddamnit, Kori, I swear to god, if you don't move your fucking car in the next five minutes, I'm going to bring my boyfriend over here to move it for you." move it for me? X'hal, does she never stop? I can't let it get to me. At this point, I can't put faith in anything she has to say to me.  
"Do what you've gotta do, okay? I don't care anymore." I answered, emotionless. I could imagine her steaming like a tea kettle.

"How dare you speak to me like this! I'll have you know-"

"What? You've 'taken care of me the past two years'? Giving yourself a little too much credit, aren't you?" I asked, imagining her jaw hitting the floor in one room or another of the house. My money would be on the living room, resting on the couch near the front door, just waiting for me to turn right back around.

"I'll give you one chance to apologize. After that, I swear to you, there will be serious consequences baby sister." she growled, but I just shook my head,

"Than I guess I'll just have to face your consequences when I find time for them. I've got to go, before I'm late for school." I muttered, quick to hang up the phone before I got to heated and said something I'd really regret. Part of me feels bad. This was out of character for me. But...I'm fed up. With the games, the manipulation, and the mistreatment. I'm tired of my own sister treating me like a servant. I'll have an absolute shit storm to face tonight, but...I stuck up for myself. It almost felt good.

Glancing at the time, I sighed in relief. I still have a good hour before my presence is required anywhere. I wasn't going home yet... I'll give myself a moment or two to finish recollecting and let the redness of my eyes go away from the tears...I figure I'll just show up early and shower in the locker room at school. No one will be there, I can take as long as I want. ...that's better than I could get at home, that's for sure.

The more I thought about it, the more appealing it sounded. The school was only about a ten minute walk. That would still leave me plenty of time... Better get going.

XOXOX

The sound of my feet on the pavement was all I could hear as I sprint through all the back neighborhoods by my house that morning. My pre-school jog was always choreographed to the same route. I had it down to a science. I knew every turn, alley, and yard full of aggressive dogs to avoid, and made it an even five miles. I'd been running for almost three years, now. Not only did it help me stay fit, but it was the only time I had nothing to worry about, but myself. It was my favorite part of any day. ...unless that day consisted of Starfire.

I could feel my subconscious grinning widely. Even something as simple as saying her name in my head made my day that much better. Our date last night went over perfectly. At least until the security guard kicked us out for making out in the theatre. But the way I see it, that's just a story we can tell people in the future. -mental pause- 'In the future.' I played that through my head for a moment. 'A story we can tell...' It felt great to think that way.

Not to sound like your typical cliche closet romantic, but I've never felt this way about anyone before. I know it's only been two dates. I don't know her that well, and she doesn't know me, but...she's some kind of wonderful, and I'd really like to see it happen. I've never met anyone who could be childishly adorable, than turn around and be a sexy...goddess of a woman. I've never had someone who can make me laugh when I'm angry, or make me feel genuinely happy when I'm having a bad day.

I thought I was in love once. I dated a girl named Barbara Gordon for about a year a while back. My first and only relationship. I knew I was crazy about her, but we never seemed to be on the same page. And we both hand wandering eyes. I know I wasn't the greatest to her. I'd flirt with any girl who caught my eye. But she seemed to take it to the next level. I found that out when I caught her in bed with my (ex) best friend, Xavier. Perhaps it says something about me that...I wasn't heartbroken about it. Angry, yes. But not heartbroken. It's like it had just flipped a switch in me.

I knew that day that I didn't want to be committed to any one girl. It just wasn't in the cards. As much as I cared for Babs, it was hard to stay faithful. Finding them together was that final push. The push that told me relationships just weren't my forte. Or at least...until now.

Star was a different breed. I could spend the entire evening with her, and still miss her the minute she left. I find her in my head nearly every minute of every day. I always want her around me. I want to see her now. I want to see her tonight. I want to see her tomorrow and the next day. I want to learn everything there is to know about her. Every tiny detail...what's her favorite song, what story it has to tell, where she grew up, does she love thunderstorms like I do? Everything.

Something about her just pulls me in and holds on tight. Not only do I feel things for her that I can't even try to identify...she makes me see myself differently. When I'm with her, I'm not just Dick Grayson, billionaire playboy. I'm Dick Grayson (Robin, if you feel the need to split hairs). I'm just a man. I'm not thirsty after every girl I see. I don't feel the need to prove myself or flaunt my assets. And I don't have to play it aloof and cut any source of emotion.

More to it, though... When I'm with her, or even just talking to her...I feel better. Not in the sense of mood or disposition. But I feel like I'm a better person. She's so pure. So...good. It's almost as if it rubs off on me. She makes me feel like I can actually be more than I am. I can be more than a playboy. I can be more than the heir to the Wayne fortune. I can actually go somewhere in my life...and I can honestly form a bond with someone deeper than the bedroom. Like...maybe I'm not over relationships after all. I can be better. Better in every way.

There's no doubt about it, Starfire is an angel on earth... I'd like to think she may have been put here just for me... Heh, I really am in deep, aren't I? It's only been a couple days, but I think I'm falling for her. And falling hard.

This thought stopped my run for a short moment. Am I...I...I'm falling for Star.

I stood there for a moment and allowed that sentiment to settle... It's true. I know it is...

I need to sit down.

Luckily, I happened to be just a quick minute from my favorite place in Gotham...the cliff at the edge of the city. Isolation, and a view. The perfect place to soul-search and tread uncharted waters. Immediately deciding this was a good idea, I was off. A three minute hike, and I could already see the top of my favorite tree in the city. ...and a familiar redhead standing beside it.

Kori.

This is probably the last person on the planet I want to see here right now. What the hell is she doing, besides ruining my great mood? ...stepping closer and being able to activate my other senses-such as hearing-I came to the quick conclusion she was crying. Looks like the princess is having a bad day. Great. This is the last thing I feel like dealing with right now. I was about to count my loss and head home...but something just didn't seem right.

The way she was standing so close to the edge...obviously upset...oh god, please tell me she's not about to kill herself. An inward groan could be heard by my subconscious. I couldn't care less about this girl... But I'm a hero. I took an oath. There's no way I could-in good conscience-ignore a suicide. ...fuuuck. I should probably stay here just a minute longer. Make sure she doesn't decide it's a good day for a plunge.

She was just standing there...what was going on? Please don't jump...this would be the most awkward rescue known to man.

I heard her sob quietly and collapse dramatically into the grass. She sure was upset about something... Parents wouldn't buy you the car you wanted? Some sort of superficial trouble in your perfect little world? Suddenly I heard Three Days Grace playing. What the hell...? She than proceeded to remove her phone from her bra and silence it. Ah, a ringtone. Damn, Kor, you could've at least let it play. I wouldn't have minded having some music for this potential shit show.

But there it was again. Back to back calls? Suddenly I was a little curious-which can in no way be misconstrued as me giving a shit about Kori Anderson. It began ringing a third time...this isn't good. Continuously ignoring your phone while standing (or sitting) on the edge of a cliff? Next step is chucking the device and diving right in. I sighed and began slowly walking towards her...until she held the phone up to her ear,

"Yeah?" she barked, with a voice weak and frail. I smirked. What a greeting.

"Do what you've gotta do, okay? I don't care anymore." this...kind of perked my ears up a little bit. Is she getting dumped? So soon? This should be hilarious. I took a step back so as not to be seen.

"What? You've 'taken care of me the past two years'? Giving yourself a little too much credit, aren't you?" But with her comment, I could feel more than a twinge of aggravation. No, this wasn't her boyfriend. This was her care giver. I'd assume her mother? And she's actually talking to her mother like this? What in the ever-loving fuck is wrong with this girl? I watched her body tense as the person on the other line spoke, and than she shook her head.

"Than I guess I'll just have to face your consequences when I find time for them. I've got to go, before I'm late for school." she snapped with an icy demeanor, before apparently hanging up on whichever parental figure she was conversing with. It took almost everything I had not to reveal myself and storm up there to shake some sense-and more than a little respect into that redheaded brat. You ungrateful princess.

I don't know what her life at home is like, and I really don't care to. They gave life to your sorry ass! That alone takes away your right to speak to them like that! I know my mother was the most loving person I'd ever known. And my father, strict and by the book as he may have been, was still my father. And a great man. How can she not appreciate the fact that she actually has a family? And even more so, how can she possibly justify treating them this way?

The thoughts went on in my head, and I continued to fume as I watched her sitting in the grass. At this point, the only reason I was even still here was to make sure she wasn't going to jump. Though...after seeing what I just had, I can't really say I even care to stop her. The world doesn't need more girls like her in it. Disrespectful. Ungrateful. Dishonorable. How is it fair that someone like her-someone who shows no appreciation for what she has-has everything? Yet I had to not only lose my parents, but watch them die, while I loved them more than life itself? The injustice of it all made me sick.

I watched her for just a moment longer, letting these thoughts continue fueling my rage, until she finally rose to her feet and disappeared from my sight. Good riddance...

One thing's for sure. I had yet another reason to loath Kori Anderson.

XOXOXOXOXOX

So what do you think? A little rushed, I know (I've been trying to keep up with updating every Tuesday, so I have to tie it up quick), but angsty and resentful! Yes, I made Dick an ASS (in such an ironic way) in this chapter, but...eh, builds character.

I'm eager to hear what y'all thought.  
Please let me know:)

Until next time!


	10. Auditions

Voila. New chapter. So, umm...hope y'all enjoy it!

Please read and review.  
Flamers and Praise welcome!  
XOXOXOXOXOX

I was wearing yoga pants and my gym shirt as I came into the hallway. My hair was in a wet, messy braid, and I can't say I cared in the least. It took a thirty minute shower, followed by a sweet day dreaming of Robin to get my mood up a little bit, but I knew I was still on edge. Two and a half days left in this school year...and than only one more to go. Three hundred and sixty eight days before I could move to some place new.

That was definitely something to look into. Where I wished to attend college. Far enough away from here that I could possess a certain level of freedom...but close enough that I can be here should anything happen. I long for space from my sister's ways, but I still would like to be able to know she was okay. ...that leaves the question of Robin. I'm unsure of our relationship, but I can't help but wonder where he and I would be a year from now. It's too early to think like that, of course, but...would we still be dating? Would we still be friends? Partners? Food for thought, I suppose.

"Hey, girl!" Karen's voice pulled me from my mind. A thought for much later, as it were. Trying to clear my head, I looked to her with a light smile,

"Hey, Karen. How are you this morning?" I asked, blankly, the idea of running off to college with the boy wonder still circling swiftly...but Bee's sternly amused face cut me off dead in my mental tracks.

"You tell me. You're the one with the brand new dream boat." she teased...but she knew me too well. I still didn't want to be teased about it, but...I'm starting to like having an excuse to think about him. My superstitious self doesn't necessarily want to talk to my friends about the details at the moment, but...I believe I've safely entered 'day dreaming and hopefulness' domain. I fought not to turn red,

"Don't call him that." she smiled at me with knowing eyes,

"So it went well?" she asked me...and try as I might to hide it, the invisible flames that licked at my cheeks gave me away in an instant. Slowly, I looked her over and nodded, before throwing my head back with a silent squeal of recollection.

"It did. It really did." X'hal, 'well' would be an understatement. It was like something I would see in a movie. Perfectly cliche in the greatest way. You know, aside from being thrown out of the theatre. I fear I may be forming a deep-seeded addiction to spending time with him.

"I want details! I'm happy for you, but you've been neglecting..." but she trailed off. I was mid-amused eyebrow raise when I noticed her gaze dart behind me. Curiosity got the better of me, and I followed it. Huh...that's strange. All I see is a pair of our teachers walking down the hall? What's so crazy about that? Mrs. Kypton spotted me and waved with a smile. I was quick to return it, before Bee cut me off by yanking me back to facing her and looking me dead in the eye,  
"Okay, don't be mad." ...uh oh. This couldn't-in any way-be good.

"Why?" I asked, feeling my eyes narrowing by the millisecond. She looked away from me, as if the ceiling suddenly became extremely interesting. I was ready to ask again, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I slowly whipped around to identify whoever wanted my attention, and found Mrs. Kypton standing behind me,

"Ms. Anderson, I'm glad I caught you. After your English final, could you come to the auditorium? I still need your audition." had I been drinking, it would have been splattered across her face.

"A-audition?" I asked, trying to make sure I heard her correctly. Audition for what?

"For the talent show!" she chimed in enthusiastically. ...no. Again, I'm pretty sure I didn't hear her correctly.

"Th-the auditions were last week." I told her softly, re-checking the dates in my head to make sure I wasn't completely mistaken. She smiled at me sweetly,

"I know, but I found your sign up sheet. I must've lost it while prepping for exams. I figured I would squeeze you in during the free period." Ohhhh, no. There's a reason I've never signed up for any of the school talent shows. Awful stage fright. I get embarrassed if I'm singing at a red light with my windows up and make eye contact with someone. There's no way-I repeat-absolutely no way I could possibly get up on a stage in front of all my peers. I sighed and tried to keep a leveled attitude.

"Mrs. Kypton, I didn't-"

"You hear that, Kori? She's going to make an exception for you!" Karen cut me off, elbowing me gently with a huge toothy grin. She's been trying to get me to sing for a long time. It was more than a little obvious that she was the one who planted my false sign up sheet.

"Well, and Mr. Grayson." Mrs. Kypton chimed in again...I saw Bee's face fall,

"Oooooh..." she took a step away from me as we could mutually feel my blood begin to boil. Richard? No. No way. It was bad enough she was trying to force me into the school talent show, but my audition would be in front of Richard Grayson? That's more than enough to make me want to transfer schools. I swallowed the angry and very large lump in my throat and looked at the sweet older woman in front of me,

"No thank you, please. I-"

"I'll send for you after your exam. Good luck, dear!" before I could get another word out, she'd turned away from me and begun prancing (pretty cutely) down the hall. I was at a loss for words. She's so happy to have me involved, it's going to be excruciating to set her straight... Or...X'hal, maybe I should just run with it. How bad can it be, right? ...probably 'heart attack in front of the entire student body' bad... Wait a minute. I've still got to deal with Bee!

"Okay, now before you kill me, think of Vic." she told me, throwing her hands up defensively. I had so many emotions running through my body right now, I'm surprised my eyes weren't burning a hole through her face.

"How could you?" was all I could manage.

"Oh, it's not that bad. Don't be a drama queen. Show off your pipes, girl!" she shouted loudly enough for me glance around and make sure we hadn't attracted any witnesses. Oh, X'hal, what ever would possess her to do this? I could feel my heart ready to explode, and I hadn't even gotten to the audition itself.

"I feel I need to excuse myself before I strangle you." I told her in a faux calm voice, turning and starting away from her, trying already to piece together how I was going to get out of this damn thing without hurting Mrs. Kypton's feelings...

"You'll knock em dead, Kor!" I could hear my friend calling after me. Nope. I just kept my head down and pressed on. Arg, what am I going to do? I know I'm making a bigger deal of this than it really is. It's just high school. But my heart is pounding at the thought. I absolutely don't want to let down Mrs. Kypton, but at the same time, I really don't know if I can do this. X'hal.

I need to collect myself. I'll just have to wait until the audition. That should tell me all I need to know.

-THREE HOURS LATER-

I was sitting in class, trying to get lost in my notebook...unfortunately, my nerves were still getting the better of me. I figured my Honors English Qualifying exam would've been enough to distract me for a while, but all I can think about is standing on an empty stage with a spotlight on me. The silence of the sea of people that would be staring at me. I could feel my palms sweating now. An occasional cough in the crowd...a cliche introduction, and my music starting...urging me to join in. I felt sick...

It took a moment to pull my head out of my partial hallucination, and survey the people around me. Rachel was lost in a book of poetry. The teacher was no where to be found. Most of the students were loud and obnoxious. It's been the same all week. Yet here I am, halfway freaking out over something that hasn't even happened yet.

-knock, knock-

As if on cue, Mrs. Kypton's face appeared through the doorway,

"Ms. Anderson, may I have you in the auditorium, please?" the lump in my throat grew bigger as I tried to swallow it down. Ohhhh here we go. I stood up slowly and nodded to her, reluctant as I've ever been.

"She actually did it?" Rachel's voice stole my attention for a moment. What did she mean by that? 'She actually did it?' Was I the only one left out of this twisted little plot?

"You knew?" I asked her, slightly irritated. Suddenly, my dark friend looked like a deer in headlights. Her cheeks adopted a red tint-rare for her, to say the least, and she made a point to look at anything but me.

"Uhh, you don't wanna be late." she muttered, without glancing up. I glared at her for a moment before taking Mrs. Kypton's lead out of the classroom and down the hall. ...I felt like I was walking to a courtroom that would sentence me to something terrible. I can't remember a time I've felt this insanely nervous. Although there was a sense of debate in my head. Maybe I should just go for it. At least the audition. See if I could even make it in. You never really know...maybe it'll be good for me?

"Please take a seat, dear. Mr. Grayson should be here any moment." ...I hadn't realized we were already in the auditorium. My mind was doing back flips. And let me assure you, the thought of Richard being here did anything but help my nerves.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but must I really wait for him?" I asked, hoping she'd understand. It's no secret between faculty that he and I weren't exactly friends. I guess you form a reputation when your high school nemesis is a celebrity... She was one of the softer teachers. Maybe she'd let me slide just a little, here.

"It would make the process much easier on me, dear." was her response. Ah, great. Here comes the unintended guilt trip. I sighed,

"I-I guess I'm just...nervous." And I was speaking the truth. She seemed simply to acknowledge my comment, yet...take an encouraging-rather than sympathetic-glance my way,

"This should be good practice for you than." she said, merrily. I released an inward sigh, but decided it best to keep quiet. I wasn't getting out of this. Might as well just suck it up now, and-the sound of the door opening made me jump. I warily looked up and saw Richard coming into view, wearing a very dim frown. Well, looks like I'm not the only one not wanting to be here.

"Ah, perfect timing! Welcome Mr. Grayson. Please have a seat next to Ms. Anderson." Mrs. K instructed through a smile. His icy blue eyes cast themselves onto me, followed by a twitch of his brow.

"I'll pass." he spoke pompously, taking several steps past me and sitting on the end of the row. I couldn't help but smirk to myself. Talk about childish.

"Very well." our sweet teacher began, "Now here are the initial forms." she walked between the two of us, placing a thin packet of papers on the desks in which we sat. I glanced down to do a quick once over before returning my attention back to her.

"But before we begin the paperwork, I'd like to have you audition. You're both singing, correct?" she asked, looking back and forth between us. I was slightly surprised by this. Richard? A singer? I didn't quite picture that. It took me a brief moment to notice his eyes focused on me, but I couldn't bring myself to look back at him. Instead I nodded quietly at the question at hand and continued staring down at my feet.

"Damn. I hoped we'd see how you build yourself every morning." I heard him say. Someone certainly woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I should've come to expect something like this from him, though. A chance of all chances to poke some fun at me. I rolled my eyes and looked anywhere but at him.

"Mr. Grayson, that wasn't very nice." Mrs. Kypton scolded him, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see him shrug.

"Anyone can sing. I just think it takes a lot of work to create that." he spoke with fake enthusiasm in his voice. I still don't understand what ever gave him the idea that I'm artificial, but this isn't what I feel like dealing with right now. I could feel myself involuntarily sigh, and shook my head, waiting for the audition to press onward.

"What is it, like a paint by number?" he asked, waiting for me to give in and glance over him-which I did-offering a cocked brow and a very sarcastic expression. You know, I think this is a good sign. Perhaps it's fate that Richard is here. To unknowingly make the decision that being in this stupid talent show just isn't worth it. Slowly, I rose to my feet and looked over to my teacher,  
"I'm sorry to waste your time, Mrs. Kypton, but I'm going to have to pass." I told her as monotone as I could, before turning from them both and hastily making my way out of the auditorium with my head down.

"Ms. Anderson!" I could hear her calling after me. Already, I felt guilty, but that was the last place I wanted to be right now. It feels like a 'hide in the library and get some writing done' kind of day.

XOXOX

Today just didn't seem like a good day. Between having a light shined onto Kori Anderson's true nature, and the fact that Bruce demanded I try out for the school talent show, my mood could be summed up to : SHIT. Oh, did I fail to mention? That's right. Bruce thought it would be good for my image if I participated in our end of the year 'talent bash' as the teacher's called it. I got busted a few weeks ago at a night club downtown, drinking underage as it was. Needless to say, he wasn't happy. And I refused to join any kind of programs through the school, so this was his final retort.

It might just be the most humiliating thing I've ever been forced to do. Last week I was a little less upset about it. It seemed like a great way to re-obsess all the senior girls with Dick Grayson. They all seem hooked on the 'rock star' kind of thing. But now, I've got Star. The other girls aren't even a thought. So I'm back to square one: humiliation.

I released a sigh and ran my hand through my hair. Towards the auditorium, I go. She said third period, right? Ugh. There was no part of me that wanted to do this. Maybe there was some way I could get out of it? I mean, hell. Who knows if I'd even make it? I could purposely bomb the audition. Than Bruce can't say I didn't try. Though knowing him, there's a good chance he's already paid them off.

"Hey, man. How'd it go?" Vic's voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Huh?" I asked blankly, looking up at him. He gave a 'yikes' kind of look,

"That bad, huh?" what is he...? Wait, backtrack. How did what go? What did I do last night? Oh, god. He's asking about my date! Man, did I blank. Christ, Dick. Recollect. Star...how did my night with Star go.

"Ah, no, my head was in another place. She's great, night went smooth." I clarified, keeping my head level. No gushing, and no shitty mood. Just level out.

"Glad to hear it, man. How'd you get home?" he asked as we walked.

"Phoned my bike." the expression he gave me was one of delightful shock.

"You can do that?" he asked, completely mesmerized. I couldn't help but smirk,

"Yeah, my Mustang does it, too." I spoke simply, somewhat dangling the words as if bait to his technologically obsessed self. He seemed in a state of absolute awe,

"Y'all really do have more money than God." he spoke, as if astounded. I have to admit, it was fun messing with him.

"Bruce does." I corrected him, waiting for the obvious rebuttal.

"Yeah, but you will." It's true. I'm the sole heir to the whole of Wayne Enterprises. The company, the billions, the title. It's still just a matter of...if I really want to accept all that or not.

"Might." I muttered softly.

"Nah, you're inheriting everything. Bruce even said so." I looked him over, but his cheeky grin just told me it wasn't the time to have that whole 'want to be my own person' speech.

"Careful, man. Might start thinking you're only friends with me for the money." I teased, instead. He threw up his hands defensively and gave me a very serious look,

"Hey, you know that ain't true." I rose a brow and waited for the rest. There was always more, when it came to Vic. "I like the cars, too." and there it was. I couldn't help but laugh,

"Can't forget the cars." he chuckled for a short moment, before his face lit up in thoughtfulness,

"Before I forget, are we still on for laking this Friday?" he asked me, hope written all over his face. I was almost insulted. We've had these plans for months.

"Do you have to ask?" he nodded through a grin,

"Are we inviting everybody, or keeping it small?" he inquired. Eh, that's a decent question. It was fun last year when we made it a free for all. That being said, it got a little more than out of hand. It's only our junior year. It's not a big one.

"I'd say just our group." he nodded in obvious relief.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Too many babes in bikinis, Karen wouln't let me outta her sight." I couldn't help but laugh. I can't even tell you how many times he got slapped last summer.

"Ah, love." I mumbled, before the bell rung loudly, putting a quick end to our conversation. I glanced over to part ways, but he had a strange look on his face,

"You'll see soon enough. It's only a matter of time til your girl gets crazy on ya." What? He's got to be insane.

"Pretty sure Star isn't like that." I spoke honestly.

"Oh, they're all like that. Trust me." he spoke sternly. I just shook my head. Starfire is nothing but genuine and amazing. But he didn't have to know. I'm fairly certain he won't be meeting her any time soon. Either way-I'm still due elsewhere and it's past time for me to excuse myself,

"I've gotta go though. Audition for the talent show." I was met with a heavy guffaw,

"You're kidding, right?" I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. This is about the reaction I expect from most of my friends,

"I wish I was. Bruce thinks it'll help redeem my image after I got caught at the club last month." he still looked extremely skeptical, looking at me with a slightly judgmental sympathetic gaze,

"Social suicide." he warned. And if I weren't Richard Grayson, that would probably be true.

"I think my reputation can handle it." I told him, receiving only a shrug,

"True. If anyone can come back from a high school talent show, it's you." I rolled my eyes for effect, but he speaks the truth,

"Hey, thanks buddy." I told him sarcastically, turning and starting away from him.

"Knock em dead." I heard him call after me, but felt no need to respond. Tis now the moment of my reckoning...high school talent show auditions. I'm already mortified. The feeling grew worse as I neared the auditorium...I just prayed no one would see me go in. I glanced around to ensure my solitude and stepped inside, walking down the aisles where I saw Mrs. Kypton looking pleased to see me, and...wouldn't you know it. Kori-fucking-Anderson. Just my luck...

"Ah, perfect timing! Welcome Mr. Grayson. Please have a seat next to Ms. Anderson." she spoke with a sweetness in her voice, but I couldn't help at look at the princess I was directed towards. I slightly rose my brow and studied her. She wouldn't even look at me. What a joke.

"I'll pass." I told her loud enough for Kori to hear, and walked past her, down to the chair furthest away from her. What the hell was she doing here, anyway? It's like I can't escape her.

"Very well." Mrs. Kypton seemed slightly disappointed with my lack of enthusiasm, "Now here are the initial forms." she made a lap between the two of us, dropping off a packet of annoying papers on the desks in front of us. Great. More work for something I don't even want to do.

"But before we begin the paperwork, I'd like to have you audition. You're both singing, correct?" she asked, glancing between us. I wanted to laugh out loud. Kori? Singing? This ought to be hilarious. I'd have to admit I was slightly surprised. Someone like her, I'd have expected more of a show than some poor attempt at karaoke. Still, I'm upset enough with her, I see this as a grand opportunity to have a little fun,

"Damn. I hoped we see how you build yourself every morning." I spoke with a dull tone to my voice, watching her from the corner of my eye. I noticed her roll her eyes, but surprisingly, there was no response from her.

"Mr. Grayson, that wasn't very nice." Mrs. Kypton snapped at me. I tried not to laugh, and offered a slight shrug. Not very nice? Ah, see, I was going for a little worse than that.

"Anyone can sing. I just think it takes a lot of work to create that." I added on, trying to give a bit more excitement to my comment this time around. She shook her head, but still remained silent. Heh, tough cookie. Nothing? No comment at all, Kor? That doesn't seem like you. Where's that temper I saw this morning? Or does that only work with figures of authority?

"What is it, like a paint by number?" I asked, turning to her. She looked me over for a moment, and I rose a brow, trying to fake some curiosity. She held my gaze for a moment before her face fell flat, and she stood up, glancing over to our teacher,

"I'm sorry to waste your time, Mrs. Kypton, but I'm going to have to pass." and with that, she turned and left. Head down, silent. Well, I take it back. That was a little more satisfying than I thought it would be.

"Ms. Anderson!" she was called after, yet responded with the slamming of the auditorium doors. I couldn't help but smirk. This was definitely better than I had expected. She had a good front, but I got to her, that's for sure. I tried not to grin too widely as I caught site of Mrs. Kypton glaring at me angrily,

"That was incredibly rude, Mr. Grayson." She scolded...I could only shrug. You wanna see rude, you should see her in her spare time "I've half a mind to eliminate you from the competition." she added. Oh, is that so?

"Fine by me." I told her, standing up and getting ready to walk right out of there. Sadly, she held her hand out to stop me and shook her head,

"I won't be that harsh with you, just learn to show some respect, Mr. Grayson." ...I growled under my breath. Respect? I think you're talking to the wrong student here. This was going to be a long period. I could tell by the smile on her face,

"Shall we begin?"

XOXOXOXOXOX

So...more of a slightly angsty filler chapter, but I'm anxious to hear what y'all thought.  
Until next Tuesday.

Love y'all!


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I apologize in advance, but I was getting online to proofread and post my newest chapter, and the document is no where to be found... I may have to start if from scratch, but I WILL have it up in the next day or two, I promise.

I'm sorry, y'all! I'm not sure what happened to it, but I'll have one up ASAP!


	12. I Hate You

AAAAAAAALRIGHT, y'all. I'm going to warn you now-I didn't get the chance to proof read this chapter. I just know it's been far longer than it should've been since I've updated. To be honest, I lost this entire chapter and had to rewrite it from scratch, and I think I just...was burned out, writing the same topic points twice.

I'm not very satisfied with it, so I apologize in advance. But nonetheless, and without further ado...

Please read and review.  
Flamers and Praise Welcome!  
XOXOXOXOXOX

The walk through the cafeteria felt much longer than I'm sure it was. Today didn't have the start I wanted it to. Not by a long shot. However, the fact that I'm about to have almost a full hour to do nothing but relax with my friends-and of course demolish this monster sized burrito...I'm fairly certain I'm about to feel so much better. I do, however, somewhat dread Karen's reaction to me not (to my relief) doing the talent show. Heaven only knows what of strings she had to pull in order to get me such a last minute audition...but I guess what's done is done. No sense crying over failed talent show try-outs.

I began to smile to myself, until I spotted Richard at our lunch table. ...speaking honestly, I really don't know what I was expecting. We share the same circle of friends. Ignorant and wishful thinking, perhaps? I just released a sigh and mentally crossed my fingers that we could simply have a quiet lunch, at the very least. Although...judging by the energy radiating from the table, that seemed like too much to ask for.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I could hear Vic telling the famous playboy. A very small part of me was curious as to what I'd missed out on. The majority of me prayed to X'hal that this would be resolved soon, so that we could just go on with the day.

"I overheard her this morning on the phone with them. I can honestly tell you any respect I may have had to her is gone now." Richard spoke with a bitter tone. I froze for a moment...wait, who was he talking about?

"Dick, stop it." Bee scolded him with haste. His body seemed to tense, and heated frustration began radiating from him as if he was a boiler. I refused to take a step forward. Whatever I was walking into was something I really don't think I want to be a part of.

"She said they gave themselves too much credit to claim they raised her, and she didn't care to talk to them. I'm sure there was more." I could feel my gut sink so low, I swore it was pooling in my shoes. ...me. He was talking about me. They were talking about me. ...he was there this morning? He was spying on me this morning when I was talking to Komi. If that didn't make me feel sort of sick to my stomach, I really don't know what else would.

"Really? Go, Kor." Karen cheered softly for me. I'd heard the lecture on 'you need to stick up for yourself' so many times, hopefully this would get her off my back for a little while. But that's not what's important at the moment. My friends were having a heated discussion with Richard Grayson about my personal life.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped, growing angry and defensive. I can only assume he's trying to twist this into somehow turning them against me. This has happened a few times since I've known them. It's just never been personal like this.

"You're blind to whatever it is you witnessed this morning. I understand why you would've taken something like that personally, but you're being ignorant." Rachel, as always, took on the role as the voice of reason. However, I couldn't seem to wrap my head around how he'd take a fight I had with my sister-someone he's never even met-to heart like this. Unless... X'hal, I felt the lump in my throat grow bigger. He didn't know it was my sister. He thought I was on the phone with my sister.

"You guys are blind. I don't get how she has you all convinced she's so innocent." he carried on, as my friends seemed to look at him like he was insane,

"She's a good person, Dick." Vic told him. Normally, I'd be appreciative to have my friends sticking up for me like this, but...currently, all I wanted was for this conversation to end. They're right, Richard. You don't know what you're talking about. So please just stop, before the truth comes out...

"She's an ungrateful and significantly over entitled brat." he snapped, spewing venom rather dramatically. Surprisingly, this didn't affect me. I can handle name calling. In his own mind, he's quite justified.

"Watch your mouth, man. Let's just drop this. You don't know what you're talking about." Vic chimed in once more. I shook my head and released a quiet sigh. This needs to end. And if they weren't going to do it, than I was. It took effort to summon the courage to continue my journey to the table, but finally, I started moving.

"Neither do you. But that's fine. If you just intend to turn a blind eye and defend little miss perfect, I'll be on my way." Richard began to excuse himself, and stood up, looking to them for what I assumed was objection. When he didn't get it, he scoffed thickly, and began to whip around, like lightening.

"I'll never understand your obsession with Kori-" I saw it coming just a little too late. He collided with me in a sharp crash, almost knocking the wind clear out of me. Upon meeting his gaze, his startled expression turned into one of...malice.

"Anderson." he hissed, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Grayson." I mimicked, fighting to hold an even tone and an expression that hid any of the concern rippling through me.

"Just stay the fuck away from me." he growled viciously, about to push past me, before Vic leapt to his feet, fuming about as hot as Richard.

"Hey, man!" he yelled, but I gave him a signal to stop. Not only do I hate when people fight my battles for me...I really wanted this to stop before it went any further. There's little to no doubt in my mind that I can hold my own when it comes to Richard. But my past was my past. It needed to stay there.

"I have no problem respecting these wishes." I told him, hoping he'd take it more as an 'I've got this' and back down. Vic responded as I'd wished. Nodding lightly, and taking a step back, while keeping a tight watch. Richard, on the other hand, laughed.

"Respect? That's a good one." This irritated me. He's way off base, that's a given. But to act like we're still in middle school? No. That was enough.

"Don't pretend to know a thing about me, just because you eavesdropped on one of my phone calls." I snapped at him, receiving a very insulted deer in headlights kind of stare. I could see the gears in his head turning as he tried to come up with some condescending remark, I'm sure. I don't know what kept me standing there, waiting to hear it. I should just walk away. Just turn around and walk away. But I couldn't. My feet were glued to that cold tile floor.

"Eavesdropping? Don't flatter yourself, princess." okay, that's the line, Dick. That's the line that I loathe having crossed.

"Don't call me princess." I managed through tightly grit teeth. He seemed overly pleased with my reaction-yeah, way to go, Kor. You know how grade school level drama works.

"That's what you seem to think of yourself. But you're right. It's too flattering." How childish can you be? ...I stopped to take a deep breath. Snap out of it, Kori. He doesn't understand why this is getting to you. He doesn't know...anything about where you come from, who you are...anything. Just keep calm. ...oh, but I just couldn't.

"I'll bet you think you're so clever, but you don't know me." he looked too proud of himself for words.

"I know you treat your family like shit." cutting him some mental slack was so much harder than I had anticipated... Richard, if you only knew, I'm fairly certain you wouldn't be acting this way. It's no secret that he lost his parents when he was young. I can see how the idea of someone taking theirs for granted would strike a nerve with him. But he's taking the fact that he doesn't like me and caught a chunk of a very one sided conversation, and manipulating it into a reason to dislike me.

"Hit a nerve? Did I finally lift the veil of faux perfection you strut around here wearing?" he asked me through a smirk and looking me over as if I was a failed science experiment.

"You're an ungrateful, disrespectful, and superficial bitch, Kori." I half expected him to spit in my face. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to bite back the heat in my eyes.

"Grayson, you better stop right there." Bee stepped in this time, looking redder than the ketchup on the table. While I wanted this to end as quickly as possible, I needed to be the one to do it.

"I can fight my own battles, Bee." I told her, only to see my nemesis fighting back laughter, from the looks of it. No. This ends now. "And I'll say it again, Richard. You don't know a think about me." I told him, taking a step back, ready to leave,

"Why don't we keep it that way, huh?" he asked me. It was bothersome how difficult I found it to fake a smile at that moment,

"Gladly." I spoke shortly, before turning on my heels and trying to walk away as quickly (without looking desperate to get out of there) as I could.

"I just want you to know." he called after me...and while, I was very tempted to ignore him and keep walking, but there was a force in my body that just wouldn't listen. Instead, it brought me to a halt and cast my gaze onto him. Thankfully, I had enough self control to raise a brow in a sarcastic expectancy,

"You don't-in any way-deserve the family you have." he told me through a thick hiss. ...I had to take a moment to let his words sink in. I understand his point of view. But he just doesn't understand. I've spent my entire life trying to be the best daughter, best sister, best friend. And my parents...while my mother was kind, my father was not. And my sister...I wish I knew why she felt the way she did about me. But...whatever the case is, everything that's been thrown my way, has never been reciprocated. I'm not trying to pity myself, but...all the effort I've been putting forth has only ever gotten me right here. Dumb to me or not...I looked him dead in the eye and nodded,

"That's probably true." I told him, watching the shock spread across his face like wildfire. Part of me wanted to elaborate further. Explain why I felt the way I did to keep him from jumping to conclusions...but it's Richard. What could I expect? And why should I care? My family is...was...is a big can of worms that I keep locked and hidden far away from anyone else. Let him think whatever he wants. My scars are for my eyes, only. ...yet the look on his face...I felt such unwanted chills down my spine.

"I hate you, Kori." he told me through a cold growl... And I tried my best to hide it...but for the first time, he said something that actually stung. I knew he wasn't my biggest fan. I knew that being on good terms with him was something that would never happen. But hearing those words aloud almost made me feel ill...

I looked him over with my best calm stare and nodded gently, swallowing as discretely as I could. Without another word, I turned around and walked away from him, focused on keeping my steps even and my expression blank. The stares of my peers were like a spotlight as I exited the silent cafeteria. I couldn't falter. My head had to stay high. At least until I was behind closed doors.

I know what I'd said to myself earlier...but I just can't be here. For the first time ever, I think I'll be skipping class.

I just want to go home.

XOXOX

Carrying the leaning tower of pizza boxes, I trekked through the crowded cafeteria towards my friends. The cloud over my head was so heavy, I swear I could feel it resting on my shoulders. This day was far from a good one, and words couldn't do justice to just how badly I wanted to sit down with my friends and bullshit. Plans about this weekend. Plans about the summer. The parties they expected me to throw, and whatever else. I just needed to distract myself from the static running amuck in my head.

They noticed me and offered the commercial wave, whilst continuing on with whatever conversation was already in place. All except for Gar, who looked heartbroken as I approached and set the stack on the table in the midst of the action.

"This one is cheese only." I said, obviously putting a stop to whatever vegetarian concerns he obviously had.

"Suh-weet!" and within seconds, he seized his designated pie and was half a slice down already. I couldn't help but smirk...this was almost routine. I'd bring enough pizza to feed a small army. He'd worry I forgot his lack meat-eating. He'd find cheese. Happy Gar. A rather welcome tradition, to say the least.

"You're welcome." I teased, taking a seat in the midst of the circle and claiming a piece for myself,

"Oh, come on. You know how much we appreciate your pizza days." Bee chimed in, following my lead and digging in. I couldn't help but smile. I know they did. Didn't mean it wasn't enjoyable to poke fun at them from time to time.

"How'd the audition go, man?" Vic asked with a seemingly genuine curiosity. I could always depend on my best friend. Whyyyy on earth did he have to bring that up? I saw the girls' faces twitch in intrigue.

"Audition?" his girlfriend-AKA, partner in crime-was right behind with a tone of near suspicion. Inwardly, I scoffed. What? Don't see the great Dick Grayson needing to validate talent or validation? Right there with you.

"Bruce's idea of discipline." I corrected, hoping the topic would end then and there. Though...knowing my friends, that would just be too easy.

"The talent show." Vic chimed in, once again. I had no comment. Just a short groan of humiliation.

"Bet you're excited." Rachel had a short croak to throw into the conversation before returning her nose back to her book. Ohhh, never thought I'd look forward to lunch being over. At least our group was missing-

"Speaking of which, how'd my girl do?" I could feel my body tense as a bitter chill ran down my spine. So much as the thought of her, and I almost threw up in my mouth.

"She pussed out." I muttered, not wanting this topic to get carried any further.

"What? All that work, for nothing?" Karen seemed genuinely upset. Really? Why would you even put your eggs in that basket?

"Well, what more can you expect out of Kori Anderson?" I asked, for the most part rhetorically. But the mood instantly changed from light and playful to a parade of what felt like walking on egg shells. Ice cold egg shells.

"Oh, come on, man. Don't start." Vic was like her older brother. Sticking up for her was drilled into his DNA, it seemed. Doesn't make it any less frustrating.

"You know by now how I feel about her." I reminded him, not ready for this debate.

"And you know how we feel about her. Come on, Dick. Just lay off." I couldn't help but scoff. Why is it that they're alright to talk pleasantly about her day in and out, but I voice my opinion, and I get a shit storm. Why can't they accept that this is how I feel? We don't have to discuss it. Just acknowledge it and let it lie.

"I just-"

"Don't." Rachel cut me off. What the fuck, you guys don't even know what I was about to say!

"Why is it always me who has to bite my tongue when Kori is the topic of discussion?" I snapped, angrily.

"Because you're the only one with this ridiculous vendetta against her." Bee said, looking me over like a judgmental parental unit. What, this is supposed to make it right? If you can talk her about her, so can I. And vic versa. I'm sick of this double standard crap.

"You make it sound like I go out of my way to make her miserable." I said, receiving a raised brow from Vic, "It's America. I can hate whoever I hate." Lame, but whatever. I'm tired of them being so particular.

"Breaking out the political card?" our group's goth chimed in. I rolled my eyes.

"Just accept that I do not and will not ever like her." I spoke with complete honesty. They didn't seem to go for it.

"Oh, we have." came Vic,

"Doesn't mean we need to hear about it all the time. She's our friend, Dick." aaaaand Bee chimed in. I sighed and tried to restrain the groan of disdain I wanted to let fly,

"Why?" I asked. I just don't get it. What is it about Kori that everyone seems so mesmerized by? She's just...well, she's got a great front. But she's a fraud. A spoiled rotten fraud.

"You don't even know her." I know far more than I wish I did.

"I have the feeling that you don't either." but they all only rolled their eyes in response. I'm so sick of this bullshit. "Have you even seen how she talks to her parents?" I asked, waiting for them to say something to defend her fake perfection. To my admitted surprise, they all simultaneously froze in a state of...shock. Oh? So, now I've got your attention? Good.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." I said through a smirk. I was probably a bit more enthusiastic than appropriate, but this was...great. Did I really have them doubting her innocence?

"You don't know what you're talking about." ...I guess not. A sigh escaped me, and I shook my head,

"I overheard her this morning on the phone with them. I can honestly tell you any respect I may have had to her is gone now." my mouth just kind of ran away with my thoughts, but I did nothing to stop it. This really should be said.

"Dick, stop it." Bee snapped at me with a disapproving tone. Frustration began building and I found myself gritting my teeth. I should've expected them to defend her, but damnit...

"She said they gave themselves too much credit to claim they raised her, and she didn't care to talk to them. I'm sure there was more." that slipped out, but...fuck. They need to hear this.

"Really? Go, Kor." my eyes involuntarily widened with her cheer. She's actually condoning the redhead to talk down and belittle her parents? Momentarily, I questioned whether I heard her correctly...but I know my friends. When Kori is the topic of conversation, everyone seems to feel the need to break out their shields. This, however, is one thing I'm not going to budge on. I don't care who she is. It's just not okay.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, letting aggravation alter the tone of my voice.

"You're blind to whatever it is you witnessed this morning. I understand why you would've taken something like that personally, but you're being ignorant." Rachel's indirect mention of my family stung me momentarily...thankfully, I had enough anger flowing, that it pushed anything else right out.

"You guys are blind. I don't get how she has you all convinced she's so innocent." the looks I received were contradictory and both accusatory...and questioning.

"She's a good person, Dick." I couldn't help but smirk,

"She's an ungrateful and significantly over entitled brat." well, shit. I meant to say that in my head. Drama in three...two...

"Watch your mouth, man. Let's just drop this. You don't know what you're talking about." Vic was starting to sound like a broken record. I couldn't help but roll my eyes...I'm getting a little sick of this game.

"Neither do you. But that's fine. If you just intend to turn a blind eye and defend little miss perfect, I'll be on my way." I said, getting up from the table and receiving a nod of agreement. I just scoffed, turning away from them. "I'll never understand your obsession with Kori-" I collided with the only person who could put me in an even worse mood.

"Anderson." I growled, narrowing my eyes.

"Grayson." she answered, the indifference on her face making me want to get away from her that much faster,

"Just stay the fuck away from me." I hissed before-surprise-Vic jumped quickly to her rescue,

"Hey, man!" but he was halted by Kori's hand flying forward in objection. I rose a brow in curiosity, waiting to see whatever attempt at cleverness she would produce.

"I have no problem respecting these wishes." her voice was perfectly calm, and she did a great job at faking sincerity. I couldn't help but scoff. What a joke.

"Respect? That's a good one." her face morphed from innocent to slightly scorned and frigid.

"Don't pretend to know a thing about me, just because you eavesdropped on one of my phone calls." she spoke through a cold droll. I had to think on this for a moment. Well, cat's out of the bag that I was on that hill this morning. But do I just let her think what she will, or risk opening a bigger 'I thought you were going to kill yourself' can of worms? I decided on the first one. Though I must admit, it bothered me far more than it should've for her to assume I would spend a second of my life trying to catch a deeper glimpse into her life.

"Eavesdropping? Don't flatter yourself, princess." she proceeded to shoot daggers into my face.

"Don't call me princess." a tightly grit hiss. I couldn't help but smirk. I was getting under her skin. This was good.

"That's what you seem to think of yourself. But you're right. It's too flattering." maybe this was a classic bickering between high school rivals, but I was alright with momentarily falling into an adolescent stereotype if it meant taking Kori Anderson down a few notches.

"I'll bet you think you're so clever, but you don't know me." that may be a fair point. But after what I saw this morning, I'm certain I don't want to.

"I know you treat your family like shit." with this, her cold face seemed to crack for a moment. She quickly returned to whatever facade she was sporting, but I smirked inwardly. "Hit a nerve? Did I finally lift the veil of faux perfection you strut around here wearing?" I asked, looking her over with disdain. How she's been able to get away with it all this time, is beyond me. I guess a spray tan and a tight ass will get you anything nowadays, but no more. She opened her mouth to speak, but I had no intention of giving her than chance,

"You're an ungrateful, disrespectful, and superficial bitch, Kori." I spat at her from a truth that stemmed down to my gut.

"Grayson, you better stop right there." Bee stepped in this time. I don't know why it still surprises me that they feel the need to intervene, but what surprised me more was that Kori herself was the one to stop her,

"I can fight my own battles, Bee." I tried not to laugh. Is this some kind of joke? "And I'll say it again, Richard. You don't know a think about me." she added, turning to me with a chill in her eyes. I rose a brow and looked her over,

"Why don't we keep it that way, huh?" I asked, ready to walk away before the redhead answered me with a smile,

"Gladly." and she turned without another word and began to walk away.

"I just want you to know." I was quick to call after her, taking a step in her direction. She was quick to face me with a cocked brow, and I looked her dead in the eye,

"You don't-in any way-deserve the family you have." I spoke with utter honesty, and studied her. The longer my eyes locked hers, the more I could feel my blood boiling. I couldn't get over her words this morning...parts of me wanted to scream in her face. The other part of me just wanted to be away from her as quickly as possible. And the look in her eyes...deep consideration...it made it so much more intolerable.

"That's probably true." she finally said, making me stop in my tracks. That's true? She agrees with me? What, you think you deserve better, princess?! Fuck you, Kori. Do you have any idea what I'd give to have parents, at all? And you honestly think in some way you're entitled to have 'better' ones? Just when I think I can't get any angrier...I was wrong. I was very wrong.

"I hate you, Kori." I managed through tightly clenched teeth. Her face twitched in recognition, but she recovered almost immediately and looked me over. I would've told her to just leave, but I was too furious to find the words. Seems I didn't need to. After visibly swallowing, she nodded to me in what I assume was agreement, and turned right back around, carrying on away from me.

I sighed in relief and watched her go, feeling some of the negative energy leave me as she disappeared. Talk about poison. At least now, our friends have seen that she really is vile. That it's just an act she puts on. But she didn't deny talking down to her family. They all saw it. And I finally gave her a piece of reality. Hope that's a pill she has trouble swallowing.

-BAM!-

A tiny fist slammed into the side of my face,

"Ow! What the hell?!" I exclaimed, rubbing my cheek and trying to comprehend what the hell just happened, when I noticed Bee standing in front of me, fuming so hard I could've sworn I could see steam coming off her head.

"You son of a bitch." she hissed. Alright, now it's my turn to get pissed at her. You just witnessed the same things I did, Bee! How in any way, am I still the bad guy here? How do you not get that she's playing you?! That she's worthless. A no good, stuck up, self righteous brat? I was getting ready to say all of this out loud, before Vic grabbed my arm and jerked me toward the door,

"You, outside." he spat. I was slightly amused by this and cocked a brow,

"What, you're going to fight me? Over that?" he released a loud growl and narrowed his eyes at me,

"Now." I just rolled my eyes and humored him, making my way out of the cafeteria with him right behind me. It's no secret that Vic's a tough guy. I guarantee 95% of the student body would cower beneath him if he so much as looked at them the wrong way, but I'm not that 95%. There's not a single person in this school who could take me down in a sparring match. Of that, I'm positive. If he's really intending to get physical with me over that artificial redhead, than I guess I'll just have to stand my ground.

As the door closed behind us, I looked up at him, waiting patiently for the worst and preparing myself. I leaned against one of the near walls until he finally looked at me...and when he did, there was so much frustration on his face, he almost looked calm. This wasn't a good sign. I rubbed my temple reflexively, and studied him from the corner of my eye...finally, he shook his head,

"What the hell are you thinking?!" he snapped, throwing his arms out and flailing them like a drunk octopus. I don't think I've seen him this upset in an extremely long time. I sighed and ran a hair...I can take him, if things turn ugly, but...maybe calming him down would be the first step.

"Maybe it was a little childish, but it needed to be done. That girl needs to be pulled off her pedestal, already." he didn't at all seem pleased with my answer...instead, the strain seemed to grow.

"You don't fucking get it, man." Why? Why couldn't he just see her for what she was? Why couldn't anyone see her for what she was? What was it with these rose tinted goggles that the entire world seemed to wear so willingly? I'm fed up with it. I know I'm not insane. This is reality. What don't they understand about this?

"What's there to get? She treats her family like shit! If my parents were still around, I'd..." my words cut off with a mind of their own... This must have been the first time I've mentioned my parents aloud in years. It felt alien. It suddenly flooded me with a wave of sickening discomfort.

"I know why this matters to you so much, man. But you just don't get it." Vic's tone was softer. Sympathetic, this time around. Not what I was looking for, but...it took me a moment to recollect. It's not me who doesn't get it. He's still got his family. Even if he didn't, he wouldn't dream of treating them the way Kori treats hers. But he can't comprehend the agony of seeing such lack of love and appreciation for something so...great. He's the one who doesn't get it. He didn't see what I saw.

"What's not to get? She's an ungrateful little...princess." I bit back bitterness to spit that last word. Amazing how well it seemed to suit her. In the very worst of ways. But the way my best friend's face fell in...defeat and reluctance. I furrowed my brows, prepared for whatever Kori praising that I'm sure I was in for. ...or so I thought.

"Dick...her parents are dead. Just like yours." I felt my foot jump down my throat... But it took me a good moment to comprehend what he'd just said to me. This...had to be a joke, right?

"You...I...she...what?" it seemed that words were not in my good graces at the moment...but I couldn't wrap my head around Vic's claim. It's like my head began to spin. Did...did he really say what I think he said?

"It's not my place to tell you. But please just lay off her." he spoke softly, before disappearing from my company and returning to the cafeteria.

Reluctantly, I felt my body slump further into the cold stone wall as my head began to spin. ...Kori...was like me? No, of course not. Even if her parents were gone, she didn't have to watch them die like I did. We're nothing alike.

Though, even as I tried to justify this afternoon's events in my mind...I hate to admit, I was feeling guilt. Lots of guilt. I'd just torn into her pretty harshly about parents that she...doesn't even have. Safe to say, I feel like an ass. I almost felt...humbled? That may not be the best word, but it's fitting enough given the circumstances... It's almost embarrassing to admit that...my friends were completely right about the situation today. Begging the question, though...who was she on the phone with this morning?

I quickly shook that thought... The last thing I need is to inquire the personal life of Kori Anderson.

Still...I couldn't get over what Vic had just told me. She's...she's an orphan. I just said all those horrible things to her, and it turns out...she doesn't even...fuck... Saying I felt bad would be an understatement. Kori or not...this was a familiar line I've sworn never to cross...and I just found myself stomping all over it.

I need to apologize...

XOXOXOXOXOX

So...there it is.  
Again, I apologize for the less than satisfactory finished product, but I'm eager to hear what y'all thought. Angst. So much angst. Poorly written angst, lol. But still. Juicy.

-Sorry, I'm extremely sleepy and a little slap happy.

I LOVE Y'ALL!


	13. Family Fued

New chapter...once again, might be full of errors, but I have to be up at 1:30 am to catch a red eye flight, so...please be happy I got this up here? (rubs neck nervously) I looked it over quickly, and it didn't look too horrid.

Hope y'all like it!

Please read and review.  
Flamers and Praise welcome!  
XOXOXOXOXOXOX

My legs felt heavy, but they were feather light in comparison to my spirits. Each step I took towards my home resembled the sensation of walking with heavy stone tied to my feet. Saying that I dreaded the lecture I was sure to face would be a thick understatement. It took paragraphs of mental mantras to convince myself that I was prepared for my sister's insanity.

A sigh escaped my lips and I turned the doorknob in almost slow motion. Quietly as I could, I slipped inside and crept towards the stairs, hoping to prolong the future arguing for as long as possible. The sound of the door softly closing behind me seemed to be the trigger my sister's attention, because not ten seconds into my return, her head poked around the corner. The rest of her body followed and her hands found their way to her hips as she gave me a look that I half expected to melt through me.

"There you are. You've got some serious explaining-and apologizing-to do." she huffed, gazing at me expectantly. I did something I'd never done before. Ignored her. I acted as if I hadn't even heard her, and continued my way to the staircase in silence.

"Excuse you. I'm talking to you!" but I just shook my head. I know, Komi. I'm not deaf. I'm just not taking this anymore. I stepped upward steadily, holding my gaze ahead of me. I just want silence and sanctitude. Not my sister. Not Richard. Not any rancid memories. Not tonight.

"Kori!" she called after me, still standing at the foot of the stairs, waiting for me to stop and return to her like I was a German Shepherd. The thought in itself irritated me more than it ever has before. I wasn't her sister, I was her dog.

Releasing a frustrated sigh, I entered my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I was ready to sprawl out on my bed, put my headphones in at the highest possible volume, and zone out until I fall asleep. That sounded like heaven in a nutshell... At least it did, until my door flew violently open, ricocheting off my wall, and back into my sister's furious grip.

"We need to talk." she growled at me. I sighed. How foolish I was to think peace and quiet was actually obtainable. But X'hal, I refuse to feel sorry for myself. And I refuse to keep living like this for a minute longer. That only leaves one solution. It's time to put my foot down and actually stand up for myself.

"If by 'talk' you mean you feel the need to lecture me on all the things you have a problem with, I really want no part in it." her jaw dropped so far, I momentarily thought it would hit the floor. The shock on her face lingered for a short moment before replacing itself with anger. While part of her seemed to be unable to comprehend the fact that I was standing my ground, the part that had acknowledged it was enraged. How dare I, right?

"I don't care what you want, I expect you to apologize." it took effort on my part to refrain from rolling my eyes but I looked at her and shrugged,

"Fine, Komi. I'm sorry." happy? I wish it could've been that easy. Just humor her and she'll leave me alone. No such luck, of course. The lightly amused and partially satisfied expression she adopted made my stomach churn in irritation...but the way she leaned forward expectantly was the cherry on top.

"And what are you sorry for, sister dear?" I stand corrected. Apparently, that was. No. I shook my head and walked over to my dresser, pulling my iPod out, and unwinding the headphones, trying to tune out the sound of her foot tapping in an impatient huff.

"You heard me." she hissed. I rolled my eyes and kept my back to her.

"Just use your imagination. I'm sure you can think of something." I spoke nonchalantly, waiting for her to heat up, like I almost knew she would.

"Damnit, it and

"Enough, Komi. They were your parents, too. You don't use them as ammunition to hurt your own sister!" I growled, feelings my eyes start to get hot before I squeezed them shut.

"Oh, come on, Kori. They produced you, but they weren't your parents. They loathed you!" she began. I tried not to flinch, and maintained eye contact,

"Father had the right idea. I've said it before, and I'll say it again." ...they're just words, Kori. They're just words. And while I knew this, my stomach still grew upset. This also begged the question...how much did Komi really know? My father's feelings toward me were hardly a secret...but his treatment of me, I'm certain was.

"You should stop talking, Komi." she laughed in my face,

"Or what, sister dear? You can't even touch me." she taunted...I fought not to smirk. If you only knew...

"I can. But I won't." I told her, speakKori. I'm fed up with your attitude, lately! What the hell has gotten into you?" what's gotten into me? I've put up with this for years. From her. From Richard. From my father when he was still alive. I'm not going to take it anymore. That's what's gotten into me. And while I tried to remain calm, at least on the outside, my blood was twisting heat through my veins.

"Logic. Realization. Pick one." I muttered, biting my tongue-quite literally-to keep my words thought out.

"Excuse me?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot yet again, waiting for me to crumble to her wishes. But no. Not anymore. So much for staying calm and taking the high road.

"I'm tired of the way you treat me. I just want a normal life, Komi. I don't ever do anything to deserve your resentment and mistreatment. I'm tired of it." she just looked me over and scoffed,

"Tired of it? I'm the one saddled with you since Galfore died. I'm tired of it." I shook my head. That's a cop out. We've been over this a few times. There's an easy way out, sister of mine.

"Than why don't you let me mancipate myself? I can get out of your hair and move out on my own." she proceeded to shake her head furiously,

"I don't think so, sister dear." her reason to this suggestion was always the same 'what will people think of me?' or 'how is that going to reflect on my reputation?' ...who would even know? Aside from my friends, most of her crowd doesn't even know I exist. And it's not exactly like mancipation was public news. I'll never understand her true reasoning, but we've danced around this subject many times. The answer never faltered.

"Than what do you want from me?" I asked, through a sigh. What is it going to take to have a normal, healthy relationship with my own sister? What do I have to do to get her off my back so that we can live in harmony?

"I want you to get your shit together. Stop being such a thorn in my side, or so help me, I'll make your life a living hell." and how did she intend to do that? My life here was already a living hell. I'm not exactly sure what she could do to make it any worse, short of trashing my belongings, vehicle, or attempting (and failing, I'm sure) to physically harm me? I can replace my possessions, school is basically over for the year so she can't sabotage my grades... What could she do that was any worse than the norm? ...and more importantly, what could I do to make any bit of difference?

"How? What do I do that's so intolerable?" I asked, my voice raising a notch. But Komi folded her arms and looked down on me as if I was a shamed pet.

"You don't have to do anything. It's just who you are." I stared at her for a moment, playing her words over in my head. So I'm supposed to clean up my act, but...there's nothing I do wrong, because it's who I am that she has a problem with? I sighed and shook my head. It became clear that I wasn't about to win this argument.

"Okay, Komi." I said simply, before sitting on my bed and staring at my bookshelf, hoping it was believable that I was looking for something to read as opposed to attempting to tune her out. Turns out, it wasn't.

"What am I going to do with you, Kori?" she asked. But these empty threats are making me grow weary.

"I don't know, what are you going to do with me?" I asked, with genuine curiosity. Never had I pushed deeper into her taunts. I wasn't sure what to expect, but...I really had to know. If she got the chance to do anything she wanted, what would be my fate?

The look on her face made me wish I hadn't asked.

"If I was smart, I'd just do what mom and dad did, and-"

"Enough." I snapped, cutting her off...my body grew reflexively tense, and I spoke through a tight jaw. It took a thorough effort to stand, but when I managed, I took two steps toward her, until my face was inches away from hers. "Enough, Komi. They were your parents, too. You don't use them as ammunition to hurt your own sister!" I growled, feelings my eyes start to get hot before I squeezed them shut.

"Oh, come on, Kori. They produced you, but they weren't your parents. They loathed you!" she began. I tried not to flinch, and maintained eye contact,

"Father had the right idea. I've said it before, and I'll say it again." ...they're just words, Kori. They're just words. And while I knew this, my stomach still grew upset. This also begged the question...how much did Komi really know? My father's feelings toward me were hardly a secret...but his treatment of me, I'm certain was.

"You should stop talking, Komi." she laughed in my face,

"Or what, sister dear? You can't even touch me." she taunted...I fought not to smirk. If you only knew...

"I can. But I won't." I told her, speaking nothing but the truth. She seemed amused. ...I need to take a step back and breathe before I get too heated. X'hal, give me the strength to resist this. I know I would never hurt my own sister. But she's no idea of the things I'm capable of. I need to keep it that way.

"That's cute." she began, squeezing my cheek before I quickly swatted her hand away, "Maybe I'll just have to call the Gordanians to pick you back up. I'm sure I can find a way to get in touch with Trogar." ...lies. I knew they were. Trogar is dead. ...by my hand. I could still see it now...trying to push him away from me...the first time I ever saw those green orbs... I'll never forget shoving him with all my might...the sharp blasting sound...and the gaping hole that appeared through his chest as he fell against the wall behind me...

I stumbled back, sick to my stomach, in a daze of recollection that I did not wish to revisit. My body was slightly shaking...and I could see the satisfaction written all over my sister's face. ...I don't care at this point. I feel dizzy and uneasy. You can win this one. Please, just leave.

"Aww, did I strike a nerve, little sister?" she asked in a gentle, but menacing tone. I ignored her and stepped back until I could feel my bed behind me. Trusting it fully, I sat back on it, allowing it to take over my unbalance. My head began pounding as the flashbacks knocked with a vengeance, trying fiercely to come through.

"Does it scare you? What I could do to you, if you crossed me?" she kept egging me on. I shook my head and released a low growl, keeping my eyes tightly shut so as not to release a glow that I could feel surfacing,

"Go. Now." I managed, waiting for it to cool before looking up at her, as she stared, amused. "You win, okay? Just leave." I managed, looking away, and shaking my head, hoping it would be like an etch-a-sketch, and just fade with the motion.

"Now, Kori, you know-"

-ding-dong-

As soon as the doorbell sounded, Komi's face lit up for a moment.

"Oh! That must be David!" she cheered, probably to herself, but her vocal chords didn't seem to have an off switch. I remained silent. Thank you, David. I know you're just her flavor of the night, but tonight, you're my hero.

"This isn't over, of course, sister dear. I've just got something more important to get to." she spat. Of course, it wasn't over. But this was the break I needed, either way. I watched as she pranced away, fluffing her hair, and disappearing (finally) out of my room. I released a grateful sigh and put my headphones in, hitting shuffle, and stuffing the iPod into my bra.

Another day in this carnival of souls.  
Another night settles in as quickly as it goes.  
The memories are shadows-ink on the page,  
And I can't seem to find my way home.

And it's almost like,  
Your heaven's trying everything...  
Your heaven's trying everything to keep me out.

Ahh, thank you, Five Finger Deathpunch. The lyrics were soothing, and questionably, just what I needed. ...almost.

While the therapeutic team of lyrics and chords was helpful to my mental being, my body still felt shaken and ill. I need to get out of here. 'David' could only keep my sister occupied for so long before I'm doted upon, and just for tonight, I need to be alone. Shakily, I pulled my hologram ring from my pocket and slipped it onto my finger, before retrieving a mask. Once I was no long Kori, I opened my window all the way and released a heavy sigh.

Just for tonight, no looking back.

And with that, I was in the air, and my house was getting further and further behind me.

XOXOX

With heavy feet, I found myself trekking toward Kori's house. Talk about humility... The events from today kept playing through my head. I felt so much more than guilty. I felt like a sack of shit.

It was still a massive project, wrapping my head around the fact that Kori was an orphan. That she'd lost her parents. Suffered that hurt. ...almost made me sympathize for all the attempts she makes at fitting in. -No. Damnit, Dick, you need to ditch that mind set for now and just look at what you did to her. How you must have made her feel. I know when anyone talks about my parents, it's almost a guaranteed fist fight. That's the only nerve I can't have touched. Nothing hurts me or angers me more.

I don't know Kori. I'll admit, I really don't. But that being said, I know how it feels losing your parents. And...the way I acted today...I still can't believe... Well, I couldn't have known, right?

No matter how I tried to play it out, or how I twisted it...I was an ass. Telling her how it was unforgivable the way she treated her parents...whom I later found were passed, and she was probably painfully mourning. And I don't know the circumstances or anything surrounding their death...for all I know, she's filled with guilt over it. And I poked and stabbed her with a dagger. I just...of all the people in the school, I'm probably the only person who could relate to her in that way, and I betrayed that horribly.

If our places were reversed, I'd be emotionally destroyed.

That's exactly why I had to talk to her. Probably the most awkward apology I'd ever have to make, as I'm sure I've mentioned. My stomach was doing backflips, and it was taking all of my effort to keep my pride from backing out of it. The girl I've hated for almost three years...and who's hated me, I might add...is about to receive a genuine heartfelt apology from Dick Grayson. If I weren't so close to it, I'd probably be laughing at the irony.

"I'm tired of the way you treat me. I just want a normal life, Komi. I don't ever do anything to deserve your resentment and mistreatment. I'm tired of it." I could hear Kori's voice coming from one of the upstairs windows. I could assume that was her bedroom? After (possibly) identifying where the sound was coming from, I allowed myself a moment to process this. The genuity in her voice was either very good acting, or...she was sincere. An innocent party. ...hard to imagine, but I need to remind myself that it's not impossible.

"Tired of it? I'm the one saddled with you since Galfore died. I'm tired of it." came the voice that I had to assume belonged to her sister. And if it did, than I could...well, it all sort of fell into place. Her sister has custody, since she's legally a minor. But than...who's Galfore? Maybe this was wrong. I'm Dick Grayson, standing outside the bedroom window of a girl in my school who I'm not exactly fond of...listening to a seemingly personal conversation between her and her sister/legal guardian? You can't write this stuff... Yet for some reason, I couldn't pull away. The way her sister talked to her...if that's who she was on the phone with early this morning, than I could definitely understand why Kori said what she did.

Of course...before I gave her that much credit, I had to make sure this was really the case.

...that's exactly why I'm here.

Yeah.

"Than why don't you let me mancipate myself? I can get out of your hair and move out on my own." came the voice of my rival from above...and this made it a little harder to be bias. If she was asking to be legally away from her guardian, than...maybe it really was that bad? I don't know what to think in this kind of situation. I'm the outsider caught innocently in the line of fire. Right?

"I don't think so, sister dear." the sadistic tone her sister portrayed sent chills down my spine. There was a cliche kind of evil to it that you'd see in classic superhero movies. I didn't even know what she looked like, and could imagine her-head down, looking up maniacally, twirling a mustache with yellow teeth. ...maybe I've seen too many old movies, but that's what I had pictured in my mind.

"Than what do you want from me?" came Kori's voice again, only this time it was...weakened...desperate. I don't know this girl, but anyone who knows anyone...that kind of tone is simply hopeless and hurt. Maybe her sister really was that bad, and...so was I, given the events of today. She was almost begging her sister for common ground...yet, it seemed like a game to her. Was this really what her home life was like?

"I want you to get your shit together. Stop being such a thorn in my side, or so help me, I'll make your life a living hell." a threat? Well, this definitely made things just a little more interesting. But her condescending tone, and the sound of the hiss through her lips. It was like a game to her. She wanted Kori to be less of a part of her life, it seemed, but...what was so bad about the redhead that caused her sister such complaint?

"How? What do I do that's so intolerable?" I asked, my voice raising a notch. But Komi folded her arms and looked down on me as if I was a shamed pet.

"You don't have to do anything. It's just who you are." while I liked my opinion being right, it was starting to sway the opposite way. As much as I wanted to hate Kori, her sister was taking the cake a million times over. Who talks to their sibling that way? I don't know the in's and out's of their relationship, but from what I see-as much as I hate to admit-Kori really is the innocent one in the case of 'Kori vs. Komi.'

"Okay, Komi." Kori's voice chimed in softly, defeated, or humoring her...I'll never know. But just...Kori seemed to be the redheaded (no pun intented) step child. Almost the Cinderella affect. I tried to keep a neutral opinion, I really did. But is this really what her home life is like? She's an orphan...and this is what she comes home to? Her sister-her legal guardian-coming at her with daggers? I'm not trying to pick favorites or contradict myself...but even I have to admit this is fucked up.

"What am I going to do with you, Kori?" I could hear her sister taunting her... part of me was curios to her response. I mean...if it's really been going on for any amount of time, you would've stuck up for yourself by now, right? Unless...she really just was the peacekeeper. But...there was no part of me that could wrap my head around the solidity of this living situation.

"I don't know, what are you going to do with me?" Kori's voice tore me from my thoughts...almost...buying into the drama of tonight. Her voice had a tone to it that left the end open and ready for other openings. Why? I mean...I don't even half know what's going on here, but your sister is being a replica of satan, herself...and you're playing into this. Reluctantly as it seems, but either way...why are you joining in, Kori? Why not just block it out and carry on?

"If I was smart, I'd just do what mom and dad did, and-"

"Enough." the redhead's voice was suddenly sharp and powerful. I tried to imagine what her sister looked like, caught like a deer in headlights, looking her little sister-AKA: servant-in shock over the lack of cooperation and compromise. As strange as it sounds, I could almost perfectly put myself in her shoes...on crack. I remember growing up, right after Bruce adopted me. My lack of conforming to his life of perfected luxury and mannerism. Admittedly, this was something different.

"Enough, Komi. They were your parents, too. You don't use them as ammunition to hurt your own sister!" Kori was defending her parents...something I wouldn't have seen coming, given my experiences earlier this morning. Adding to my guilt, as if I didn't have enough. But even more so...combining it with a source of sympathy. And-I'm man enough to say it twice-humility. Whatever I heard this morning was false. I got that. But...justified. Seemingly...very justified.

"That's cute." I could hear her sister taunt in a menacing tone that I was growing quite familiar with. "Maybe I'll just have to call the..." Her voice was low, and I couldn't quite make out the words "...get in touch with Trogar." Trogar? What the hell kind of a name was Trogar? But that wasn't important... What I needed to focus on was the way she said it... As if this was some inside secret weapon. There was expectance in her voice. Weight of malicious value, it seemed. This piqued my interest... What was the story behind this? Why was that person so important?

...but there was silence. Kori was speechless. Whatever that was about, it definitely worked. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, waiting patiently for something more-and reminding myself again, that I'm spying on my nemesis. If Bruce-or even worse, Vic-could see me right now, I couldn't even pretend to imagine the results. This just isn't something a sane person would do.

"Aww, did I strike a nerve, little sister?" ...and there was still no response. What could be so bad that she was stunned? It's not like I could just ask her. 'Oh, hey, Kori. I know we hate each other and I was a complete dick to you, but I wanted to ask you-insert very personal questions here. I couldn't figure it out when I was spying on you earlier. Think you could clear that up for me?' Yeah...that would go over great.

That being said, if the events from this afternoon didn't spark a fist fight between Vic and me, this sure as hell would.

"Does it scare you? What I could do to you, if you crossed me?" I could hear Komi just adding on the cruelty. This begged the question...what kind of sister would actually treat her own flesh and blood this way? It's inhumane. It's...hell, it's sick.

"Go. Now." Kori finally spoke up in the form of a sharp growl.

"You win, okay? Just leave." her voice was weak this time...breathless. Alright, even I can't take it anymore. Kori Anderson may not be my favorite person in the world, but no one deserves this. I'm not sure what secrets her sister is holding over her head, and to be fair, I absolutely shouldn't give a damn. It's none of my business. But if I don't even like her, and I'm starting to feel sorry for her...her own sister should cut her some slack. And seeing as she's not doing that, I'll have to do it for her.

Time to play a card I learned in middle school. It's called the 'ding-dong ditch'. I circled around their house to the front door, and hit the doorbell twice, before retreating behind a tree in the front yard. From an outsiders perspective, I'm sure this looked more than a little ridiculous, but from the inside, it seemed quite appropriate.

The question entered my mind of...who exactly would be the one to come to the door. I guess I hadn't really thought that far ahead. Either way, I'm sure I can pull it off. If it just so happens to be Kori, I can awkwardly act like I was leaving due to no answer, and explain that I was here to apologize for...well, living up to my name.

If it happened to be her demon of a sister, than I'd stay exactly where I was. Hidden from sight. Even if she just went right back inside, at least it'd give Kori a chance to breathe and lock her door. I swear, this family belongs on Jerry Springer. The sad part being-and I can't believe I'm even thinking this-Kori seems to be the innocent one thrown into the mix. Granted, I don't know details. But looking on...it's all so messed up.

What I do know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, is that she doesn't deserve this.

Ah, like clockwork. I could see Kori's sister (I could only assume) opening the door and striking a pose. ...I tried not to laugh. Clearly, she was expecting someone else. Judging by the lack of coverage in her attire, I could only assume it was some sort of a date... Classy.

Rolling my eyes, I kept watch. She seemed instantaneously annoyed by the absence in the doorway. She peered around each corner, and gazed up the driveway, tapping her foot, and contorting her face into a disgusted scowl. ...I had to admit, this was kind of fun.

"Stupid kids." she muttered under her breath, before retreating back into the house, and slamming the door in a huff behind her. I could hear things being slammed around, as she made a very loud trip up the stairs. I avoided the windows and made my way back to my previous post in anticipation. Wonder what the next step was going to be...

"Oh, Kori." unbelievable. Not that I'm surprised, but she just went right back to her room. I shook my head and continued to listen in silence for the jiggling of the handle and pounding on the door.

"Kori?" she called out, loudly enough to wake the dead. Did...she go somewhere?

"I'm in no mood for your games, damnit! Kori!" she called yet again...but to no response. This had me curious. She left? How? I was away from the window no more than a minute or two. Maybe she snuck out the back door, if they have one. ...which immediately rose my guard. If she's right around here, I need to leave. This wasn't a conversation I wanted to have at any stage of this evening.

I gave up listening, and I gave up waiting.

Without looking back, I was gone.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Yay! An update! I warn y'all though...I'll try my BEST, but this weekend, I'm flying out of state to go to Rock On The Range (a three day concert) so with flying, the show, and work, I may not be able to update next Tuesday-as ritual. I apologize in advance, just in case.

But I LOVE Y'ALL, and I really want to know what you thought about this installment of CPR.


End file.
